Bugs
by mhmartini
Summary: When the Hatanakas need a place to stay for awhile, two demons find their lifestyle interrrupted. Edited for this site. Shonen ai: KuramaHiei. Sequel to Coming Clean, before Akambo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story was written by me, mhmartini, for enjoyment purposes only. All characters borrowed from a show/series/book/etc. are property of their respective creators; I am only borrowing them. Original characters are mine. The storyline is mine. I am making no money from this endeavor. The only "profit" involved is the joy of writing and the reviews of my readers. No copyright infringement is intended.

--

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" A scream cut through the pleasant afternoon. Stumbling backwards in fear, Shiori bumped into the chair behind her, and hastily leapt atop the seat. Catching her breath she looked down at her minute tormentor. Black, shiny armor reflected the lights of the kitchen. Many legs carried the small, but surprisingly strong creature towards the woman on the chair. "Stay away! Don't you come over here!" she called to the small form, but to no avail. The creature continued its slow and torturous approach.

"What is it?" came the worried voices of Shiori's husband and stepson from the doorway of the kitchen. They had come running when they heard her scream.

"That...that...THING is coming after me," she accused, pointing down towards the dark fiend. Shuuichi-kun looked around his father to stare at the beast on the floor.

"Mom, it's a roach," he said calmly.

"A roach? A roach? There is no such thing as A roach! That is the fourth one in three days! Look at him! Strutting across my kitchen, like he owns the place! I won't have this anymore! We are calling an exterminator!" After that tirade, Hatanaka just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the phone book.

"Alright, tomorrow would be fine. Yes, four days. I understand. Thank you." Hatanaka hung up the phone. "Shiori, the exterminator will be here at ten tomorrow morning. He will spray a pesticide that will kill the roaches. Unfortunately, it will also kill anything else that is exposed to it for awhile, so we need to stay elsewhere for four days. I'll start calling hotels."

Three hours later, Hatanaka gave up on the hotels. "There's some type of convention in town, and every hotel is booked solid for the next week. There's no place for us to stay. I'll have to call the exterminator and have him come next week."

"Oh no you don't!" Shiori chided, grabbing the phone away from her husband's reaching hand. "I will NOT stay here another week with those monsters!"

"Where would you have us go, Honey?" her husband asked patiently.

"Well, there is one place..." Shiori hesitated. "We could ask Shuuichi and Hiei if they would mind some company." Hatanaka's eyes darkened. He didn't hate his stepson, but their relationship was somewhat...strained. Ever since he had learned that his wife's son was a demon in human form, and had a male demon lover, he had kept his distance. After looking at his wife's pleading face for a moment, he finally had to chuckle.

"You would rather stay with two demons than brave a bug?"

Shiori scowled. "One of those demons is my son. And yes. I prefer demons to bugs."

Hatanaka just shook his head merrily. "Fine, give them a call. I'll try to behave!" he added, seeing a warning on the face before him.

A red-topped blur careened through the hallway, followed closely by a black topped blur. Feinting a turn into the guest room, the red headed figure spun gracefully, just out of reach of the smaller pursuer. With a smirk, the black haired figured disappeared from sight completely.

Kurama suddenly felt slender, strong arms wrap around him from behind. "Caught you, Fox," whispered a breathy voice in his ear, as a tongue traced the shell of that ear sensually.

With a smile, the fox snuggled backwards and replied, "So you have, Hiei. But the question is, what will you do with me, now that you have caught me?"

A deep chuckle behind him sent shivers up the kitsune's back, as an equally deep voice responded, "The real question is, what won't I do?"

These games were quite common in the Minamino household. Wild chases would end in nights of passion. Kurama leaned his head back and sighed as the hands clasped in front of him began to trace the contours of his chest through the light fabric of his tee shirt. Turning suddenly in the hiyoukai's grasp, the fox found himself face to face with his lover. Leaning down, Kurama's lips captured Hiei's in a passionate kiss. Raising his arms, the kitsune slipped his hands under the smaller figure's shirt, and began kneading the muscles of his back. Gripping even tighter, Hiei deepened the kiss. The two forms stumbled towards the bedroom, still locked together. Reaching the bed, they collapsed into it, hands wandering over each other's bodies. Clothing began flying across the room, flung hastily aside. Lips met flesh in a flurry of kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping. Kurama rolled so Hiei was pinned under him.

"Who has caught whom now, Love?" he whispered, and then began kissing a trail down his lover's neck. Unbeknownst to anyone but the kitsune, the sides of Hiei's neck were very ticklish. Running his tongue lightly over the sensitive skin, Kurama was delighted when Hiei's whole body shuddered.

"Fox, you're teasing me," Hiei gasped.

"Mmmm," Kurama moaned, as he continued his descent to begin working on Hiei's chest.

The fire demon arched his back and closed his eyes. He enjoyed Kurama's touch more than anything. In his life, the hiyoukai had to be in charge and in control of everything. Every battle, every confrontation, even every conversation had to be within his domain. But alone, with Kurama, Hiei surrendered all of that to his kitsune. He allowed Kurama to dominate him completely, so deep was his trust in the other. Pinned to the bed, writhing in pleasure, Hiei just enjoyed being controlled, and having his body manipulated.

Kurama knew that Hiei's need to control everything was a result of his past and his self-doubt. He knew the fire demon never gave in to anyone. This knowledge made the small youkai's complete surrender to his touch so much more meaningful. The mild mannered, "perfect son" enjoyed letting his demon nature show through a bit. He leaned possessively over the form below him. Descending on Hiei's lips again, his hands began to trail down the tight body beneath his. Neither demon heard the phone ringing until the answering machine blared its overly loud message to the caller.

If the outgoing message hadn't broken the mood, the incoming one sure did. "Shuuichi, dear, it's Mother. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you and Hiei. We need to have the house sprayed by the exterminator, but that means we can't stay here for four days. All the hotels in Tokyo are booked solid. We were wondering if, perhaps, if it wasn't too much of a bother, that maybe the three of us, your stepfather, Shuuichi-kun and I, could possibly stay at your house until it's safe to return? Please call me back right away when you get this, because the exterminator is coming at ten in the morning and we still need to move our things over. Thank you, I love you!"

Stopping mid-lick, Kurama closed his eyes. He heard Hiei's voice as he felt it rumble deep in the demon's chest. "It doesn't sound like they'll take 'no' for an answer." Kurama rolled off his lover, and sighed.

"Four days. How bad can it be?"

"Hn."

Turning to face his lover, the kitsune asked softly, "Is it okay with you, Love?" Hiei glanced at his fox.

"Shiori is always welcome, just make sure her family knows how to behave." With a small smile, Kurama rose to call his mother.

Around seven that evening, the Hatanaka family arrived on the Minamino doorstep. Kurama answered the door, smiling. "Welcome Mother, Hatanaka-san, Shuuichi-kun." He had used his stepfather's more formal title since the man had thrown him out of the house upon discovering his demon nature. Although the two were perfectly civil to each other, there was still a chill between them. Finding his smile harder to maintain than he thought, the kitsune led his family upstairs to their respective guest rooms.

Kurama and Hiei shared a large and well-appointed house. Using profits from selling some of the fire demon's unique hiruseki, they had easily afforded their home. The downstairs was airy and open. The smaller kitchen area opened up into a large dining area and living room with a high, cathedral style ceiling. The upstairs hallway was exposed to the dining area, separated only by a dark wooden railing. The main staircase started to the left of the front door, and opened into the exposed hallway over the kitchen. Adjacent to the dining and living room areas was a smaller den, with a normal height ceiling (as it was under the bedrooms), a similar guest bedroom, a full bathroom, and a laundry room with its own half bathroom. The downstairs bathroom and the back staircase were nestled between these smaller rooms and the front wall of the house. Upstairs were three larger bedrooms, two more full bathrooms, a walk in closet, and a room suitable for a small office or large storage room. The two guest rooms opened into the exposed hallway, closer to the back stairs. Each room was airy and comfortably decorated. These were the rooms that the Hatanaka family would be occupying until they were able to return to their own house. Shiori and her husband were to have the first bedroom at the top of the back stairs. Not only was it closer to the bathroom, it kept them further from Hiei and Kurama's room at the far end of the hall. Shuuichi-kun would be in the middle bedroom. The master bedroom shared by the demons was the last bedroom in the hall, closest to the front stairs. It was larger than the rest of the rooms. There was a private bathroom attached to it, which boasted a regular size tub/shower and a large jacuzzi-style soaking tub. The bedroom also had sliding glass doors that opened onto a terrace above the back patio. The house could be considered luxurious. With the demons' decorating taste, it reflected a rare class and style.

Shuuichi-kun wasted no time in dumping his belongings in his room, and running around, exploring the rest of the upstairs. He had been to his stepbrother's home before, but had never been able to check it out unrestrained. For some unknown reason, his father did not permit him to visit Shuuichi and Hiei often, and never alone. Shuuichi-kun made sure to take this rare opportunity to enter every doorway he found, to the extreme that he even walked right into the upstairs walk-in closet before he realized what it was. When he reached the master bedroom, he had already opened every other door on the floor. "Hey, Shuuichi!" he called to his stepbrother in Shiori's room, before opening the door. "If this is your room, where does Hiei sleep?" he asked as he walked into the chamber.

Kurama was just settling his mother into her room when he heard that question echo down the hallway. Blushing a mild shade of pink, he quickly exited the room, only to be met in the hallway by his mother's husband. The look on Hatanaka's face clearly said 'watch what you say to him.' The older man had kept Hiei and Kurama's relationship a secret from the child. In an effort to maintain the peace, Kurama had hidden it from the boy as well. The kitsune turned and went down the hallway to intercept the younger Shuuichi before he made any incriminating discoveries.

"Woah, Shuuichi, your bed is huge!" Shuuichi-kun breathed, as he took off running across the room and jumped onto the king size mattress. (They prefer western style beds, more bounce...enough said...)

"Yes, it is the largest we...er...I could find." Shuuichi-kun stopped flopping around on the bed, and fixed his stepbrother with a shrewd stare.

"I get it. Hiei sleeps in here." Kurama's face betrayed no emotion at all, as his mind groped for a plausible excuse. In the hallway, Hatanaka nearly choked on his own tongue. He did NOT want his son to find out that Shuuichi was sleeping with another male! Before either could answer, the boy continued, "I can see why; with a bed this big, four or five friends could sleep over, and no one would touch. It must be fun, having a sleep over with your best friend every single night!"

Relieved at the boy's naiveté, Kurama simply smiled and responded, "You have no idea."

The entire group went out for a late dinner after everyone was more or less settled in. Hiei was bored silly by the 'family dinner'. The key word there was silly. In most situations, the hiyoukai was cold and unresponsive. Around his fox, his warmer and more playful side was revealed. They were sitting in a booth, with Kurama on the inside, Hiei next to him, Shiori in a chair at the head of the table, Shuuichi-kun on the outside of the far bench (across from Hiei) and Hatanaka on the inside (across from Kurama). Seeing an opportunity to make his fox squirm, Hiei slipped his hand under the table, unseen by anyone in the restaurant, to rest on Kurama's leg, right above his knee.

As he was eating, Kurama felt a hand squeeze his thigh under the table. Keeping a perfectly straight face, he calmly continued his meal, and his conversation with his stepfather about the situation at the Hatanaka house.

"So after the fourth roach in three days, your mother told me to call an exterminator. It really was getting out of hand. I don't know how they kept getting in, but we had to do something," Hatanaka was saying.

The hand gripped tighter, and slid a few inches up the kitsune's thigh.

Not even flinching, Kurama replied, "I see. Insects are difficult to get rid of. There never seems to be 'one,' there's always a colony nesting somewhere nearby."

Squeeze, slide.

"Yes, that's exactly what your mother said. This way we can just get rid of them once and for all. Thank you again, for giving us a place to stay."

Squeeze, wiggle the fingers, slide.

"It's no problem at all, I hope you will be comfortable."

Finally, the intruding hand had slid as far up Kurama's thigh as it possibly could. Brushing against his body in a most arousing fashion, the hand continued its teasing, trying to get a response out of the fox.

Deciding that this had gone on quite long enough, Kurama planned his revenge. Looking at a point far across the restaurant, He suddenly said loud enough for the entire table to hear, "Is that Risha, from your work, Mother?" When the entire family had turned to look for their good friend, Kurama leaned over to Hiei, and quickly licked the sensitive skin on the side of the smaller demon's neck, blowing on the moistened area as he returned to his seat. Feeling a shiver from his lover, Kurama smiled smugly to himself. Yes, Hiei would demand revenge for that little stunt later, when they were alone; but that was the type of 'revenge' Kurama enjoyed.

That evening, after dinner, the two families made their weary way back to the Minamino house. Once everyone was settled into their rooms for the night, Kurama retired to his bedroom. Upon entering, he found a disgruntled looking fire demon sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed, scowling down at the comforter. "Hiei, Love, what's the matter?" he asked delicately.

"Our house is infested with ningen," the hiyoukai responded grumpily, not making eye contact.

With a gentle sigh Kurama began to put on his nightclothes. As he pulled up the loose pants he said, "It's only a few days, Love, then they'll be gone."

"I know, Fox. I don't think I can sleep with them so close," came the dour reply.

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei, you can sleep."

"No, Fox, I don't think I can...at least...not without your help." Hiei finally raised his gaze to meet that of the kitsune. Kurama's body was instantly engulfed in heat when he saw the raw, burning desire in the crimson eyes before him.

"I may be able to help you with that, Love," he crooned seductively, dropping his unworn nightshirt on the floor and climbing onto the bed, much like a tiger approaching its prey. Hiei shifted, and leaned back, allowing his lover to climb over him, and finally settle down onto his smaller body. Kurama started nipping and licking at Hiei's neck. Hiei snaked his arms around Kurama' s bare torso, pressing his palms into the smooth flesh of the kitsune's back.

Kurama's hands worked their way under the smaller demon's shirt, rubbing his chest, tracing the outlines of the muscles they found there. Tracing his tongue over Hiei's jaw, Kurama's lips found those of his beloved, and they pressed together. Red and green eyes alike closed, the two focusing solely on each other and the sensations they were sharing. Working his hands up the chest of the hiyoukai, Kurama lifted the shirt over the head of black hair, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Hiei took this opportunity to put his hands on the shoulders of his fox and push him back into a sitting position, straddling the slim waist of the smaller form. As Hiei leaned back onto the bed again, shirtless, he took a moment to admire his lover's chest. Tracing a finger gently, teasingly down Kurama's side, he muttered, "So beautiful...so deadly." Kurama blushed slightly at Hiei's praise. When the roving finger reached Kurama's waistband it was joined by the other hand, and all ten fingers began the task of slipping the garment off the lithe form it adorned.

As Kurama shifted to allow the pants to slide off him, Hiei bucked his hips, forcing the kitsune to lean forward on his arms. Gracefully pinning one arm, Hiei locked his leg around Kurama's and easily flipped them over, so the startled red head was positioned under the grinning half-koorime. With a tantalizing smirk, Hiei slowly, very slowly peeled Kurama's pants the rest of the way off.

"Frisky, aren't we?" Kurama asked in a low tone, his voice heavy with lust.

"Hn."

Hiei leaned over the now naked body beneath him, and began sucking on the muscular neck with zeal. At first, Kurama didn't mind, but after a moment the sucking became uncomfortable. "Hiei? What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to sit up. Hiei merely moved one hand to Kurama's hip, and the other moved up to hold Kurama's face to the side, to allow easy access to continue. Kurama was curious about what Hiei had planned, but truth be told, he loved the feeling of his fire demon pinning him, and suckling his neck so roughly. "Hiei. If you keep that up, it'll leave one hell of a mark!" Kurama protested, halfheartedly.

"Mmmm," Hiei moaned. Finally he lifted his head slightly. "Payback's a bitch, Fox. You lick my neck, I suck yours." With that, Hiei returned to his chosen task. Kurama just smiled, and wrapped his arms around the youkai's waist. He gave up his pretense of minding, and just enjoyed the sensation. It was odd, Hiei was only working on a tiny little part of Kurama's neck, but a tingling seemed to radiate out from that spot to fill the kitsune's entire body. Giving himself up to that feeling, Kurama just waited for Hiei to finish.

After a few more moments of sucking, Hiei pulled back when he tasted blood. Looking at his handiwork, he bit his lower lip slightly. "Oops," he said softly.

"What?" Kurama asked, vaguely aware that the wonderful feeling was gone.

"Um, I meant to leave a little red mark that would fade by morning. I think I might have gone a bit far," Hiei said softly, with a touch of guilt in his voice. At Kurama's bewildered expression, he explained, "Your neck is, um, purple."

Smiling, Kurama just hugged the little demon to him. Reaching down and unbuckling Hiei's pants, he whispered, "Does that mean I get paybacks now, Love?" With a wanton grin, Hiei just slipped out of his pants, and pressed the entire length of his nude body against the fox's.

Centuries as the youko of legend had taught Kurama pretty much everything he needed to know about physical pleasure, and he never passed up an opportunity to practice this skill with his lover. Hiei, for his part, was a willing, no, an eager participant in this practice. During his difficult life, Hiei had needed to maintain absolute control over everything around him. It was a matter of survival: to allow something near you to escape your control was to invite it to consume you. Even raised by the thieves as he was, he had never allowed any of them to touch him. They had tried, oh, how they had tried. Some tried to force him. He killed them. Some tried to seduce him. He killed them. Some tried to sneak up on him while he was asleep. He killed them. Some just tried to watch. He killed them, too. One had gotten close, too close. He had ripped of Hiei's shirt and ground his face into the ground. As the thief tried to unbuckled Hiei's belts (he wore two back then. Not only did he need two to keep his overly large pants up, but as he discovered that night, two belts proved to be very distracting to a would-be molester) Hiei had killed him. That was when the fire demon began to sleep in trees. After all of this, Hiei had never been able to allow anyone to get close to him, emotionally or physically.

Over time, Kurama had broken down those walls. Even after the two realized their feelings for each other, the fox had denied his youko nature, and waited patiently for Hiei to feel ready for intimate contact. In the end, it was Hiei who had asked the fox to take him for the first time. Now, Hiei was able to completely surrender his body and soul to Kurama. His guards were down, his reflexes numbed, hell, at the moment he couldn't even remember his own name if you asked him! All he knew was the kitsune's touch and the feelings that it evoked.

Now the two shared their pleasure together regularly, and sought refuge and strength in each other's arms. Tonight was no different as Hiei felt the heat only Kurama could ignite burning within him, seeking release.

Kurama was in a similar state. He felt his own heat threaten to claim him. He felt Hiei's inner walls begin to clench around him, and he knew his fire demon was close. Both were so wrapped up in their mutual pleasure, neither heard the gentle knock at the door.

Shiori knocked gently on her son's bedroom door, wondering if he was still awake. She had neglected to ask what time they wanted to wake up tomorrow. Since her family was imposing, she wanted to surprise them by having breakfast ready. She would surprise them all right, a bit earlier than she had intended. She heard a muffled sound behind the door. Mistaking it as a response to her knock she opened to door.

Hiei arched his back, pressing his head into the bed beneath him as he reached his completion. "Kurama!" he cried out. Feeling Hiei climax and hearing his name cried out in pleasure, Kurama followed his mate over the edge, releasing himself deep into Hiei.

"Hiei!" He moaned as he slumped forward onto his lover.

"Shuuichi?" a soft, shocked voice drifted from the doorway. Still panting and sweating, both exhausted demons turned to the entryway, and froze. The silence was broken only by their heavy breathing. After a moment of staring at her son, still joined to his lover's body, Shiori finally came to her senses a bit. "I...I'm so...I'm so sorry!" she sputtered as she quickly stepped out, closing the door, actually slamming it in her haste to leave the bedroom.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, both at a complete loss. "Go on," Hiei finally managed to gasp out. In a flash, Kurama was off the bed, wrapping his robe around his naked form and going to the door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he paused. He looked back at the lover he had just abandoned on the bed. Hiei smiled. "I know, Fox. Go on. I love you."

Kurama smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Koiishi." Relieved that his beloved wasn't upset at his sudden departure, the kitsune crept into the hallway to find his mother and try to smooth things over.

--

A/N-I know; it took far too long to start posting this story here! And, unfortunately, I will have to edit parts of it rather severely. Oh well, serves me right for trying to post family-friendly smut. I hate the editing, though. It takes something away, and it's not the way I wrote it anymore. But we'll make it through!

As I am no longer allowed to respond to reviewers in author notes, I want to put in a blanket statement here (And I am typing it before any reviews are submitted, so it's not, technically, against the rules, since it cannot be in response to an event that has not yet occurred.) Anyway: I love all reviews. Praise, concrit, even some mild condemnation. I will try to respond via the "reply" feature, but if I do not, please do not take offense. I thank all in advance for their time to drop a line. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Tying the sash of his purple, silk robe tightly around his waist, Kurama slipped out of the bedroom to find his mother. He was nervous. Shiori knew about his relationship with Hiei. She had known for some time and had accepted it. Still, he could not wash her shocked, almost stricken look from his mind. Pausing in the hallway, he heard sounds from downstairs. Silently, he crept through the hallway and down the steps. Before he reached the bottom, he saw his mother in the living room. She seemed to be lost for something to do.

Shiori wandered around the living room aimlessly. She was wide-awake and couldn't go back to bed. She also didn't want to wake anyone else up. So she meandered around, straightening pillows, refolding the blanket on the back of the chair, and performing other mindless tasks like that. She wasn't angry at what she had seen. She was embarrassed. She knew her son and Hiei were lovers. She had known since they had first gotten together. She smiled slightly at the memory.

She had gone to her son's apartment at noon, to take him out to lunch. When there was no answer to her knocking, she used her key to let herself in. After calling his name a few times, he had finally emerged from his bedroom, looking disheveled and barely awake. Her son never allowed anyone to see him in less than his perfect, well-groomed best. When she realized Hiei had been in the bedroom as well, she knew what had happened. Shuuichi had admitted as much to her when she asked. It was just...seeing them together with her own eyes was completely different. She realized that her son was grown up. He had a house, a lover, everything that adults have, but he was her son! He was her little boy! How was she supposed to let go of him? She was wondering about all of this, with tears starting in her eyes, when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Mother?" Kurama asked, so softly he wasn't sure if she had heard him. He wasn't sure he wanted her to hear him. Part of him just wanted to go hide in the laundry room and hope when he came out this would all have been a nightmare. When Shiori tensed her shoulders, he knew she had heard. Slowly, she turned to face him. Kurama saw the tears starting to well up in her eyes, and immediately blamed himself.

"Mother, I'm...I'm sorry." Shiori looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Shuuichi, why are you apologizing?" she whispered.

"Because I didn't want to make you cry. I never want to hurt you," he whispered back.

"Oh, Sweetheart! That's not why I am crying! I know you and Hiei are together. You have been for awhile now. I was just...um, stunned. Yes, stunned to find you two so...intimate. Knowing it's happening and seeing it are different. But don't apologize! I should apologize. I'm sorry for walking in on you like that."

Sitting, unseen, in the shadows of the recessed hallway above, Hiei smiled. He knew this ningen was different than the others. Every time she spoke to Kurama, she impressed him more. He saw her as a mother figure now. She was the only mother figure he had ever known. He knew the two would work out whatever had just happened. It would all end with a few tears, a hug, a soft 'I love you,' and then life would move on. Other humans would never comprehend the power of a little patience, and a little understanding. Silently, he continued to watch the conversation.

Kurama motioned his mother to sit on the couch, and then took a seat near her. "So, why are you crying then, Mother?" he asked gently.

Shiori smiled before she continued. "I was thinking of you." Kurama winced; he knew he was the cause of his mother's tears. "I was thinking of how you're growing up. You have this beautiful house; you have Hiei. You don't really need me anymore. Not like you used to. But, I can't help it. Whenever I look at you, I see my baby. I, just, seeing...um, yeah well, I realize now that my baby is all grown up."

Kurama smiled. "I will always need you, Mother, no matter how 'grown up' I may be."

Shiori smiled as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Drawing her son into an embrace, she whispered, "I love you, my son."

"I love you, Mother," Kurama replied, wrapping his arms around her. In the hallway, red eyes watched with satisfaction.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori queried, after finally breaking the embrace. "I have a question, but it's awkward for me to ask it. I don't mean to pry, but I'm curious." Kurama just eyed his mother suspiciously. Her curiosity was to be feared. "I noticed you were on the, um, on the..."

"Top?" he finished for her.

"Yes. I just assumed that since you are so soft spoken, and Hiei is so brusque, that he would be the, um..."

"Seme?" he again concluded. Shiori blushed ferociously, and nodded. Kurama just smiled, and replied. "I am usually seme. We both prefer it that way. There are times that Hiei takes control. He has a soft side. No one ever gets to see it, but it is there. It's surprising sometimes, even to me, how gentle and loving he can be. And I know you can hear every word of this, Hiei, so why don't you stop skulking in the shadows and come down here and join us?" The last was said without raising his voice, or redirecting it at all, as if it were part of his conversation with his mother. At first she was confused by the comment, but in a matter of seconds, the fire demon in question was standing beside Shiori, staring off to his left, attempting (and failing) to suppress the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Join us, Hiei," Kurama repeated.

Hiei moved to sit in the chair opposite the couch, but Shiori quickly stood. "Hiei, you can take my seat, I'll take the chair." Hiei just looked at the human as if she were crazy, what did it matter where he sat?

Kurama reached out and took Hiei's hand, pulling him to the sofa to sit down. "It's Mother's way of telling us she's not upset by our proximity."

"Hn," was the only response, as the hiyoukai sank to a sitting position next to his lover. In actuality, Hiei was grateful for the switch. He enjoyed cuddling his fox, especially after they made love. The interruption had prevented that, and he wanted nothing more than to take the kitsune into his arms, and snuggle away. Of course, the ningen would have to go first.

Shiori looked at the couple on the couch with a misty expression. "You seem so platonic most of the time. Whenever I have seen you two together, you've both been so reserved, almost distant. I have done my share of wondering what your relationship is like." At this, both demons blushed, and turned their faces from each other. Shiori chuckled at the display. "I know, it's none of my...Shuuichi, what IS that on your neck?" When Kurama had averted his head to his right, the left side of his neck had become exposed, and his mother could not help but notice the large, purple welt there. Startled and confused, Kurama looked at her, raising a hand to determine what it was she had seen. He had not yet seen the damage, and had actually completely forgotten about it with the recent events. Hiei knew exactly what she had seen, and smiled to himself.

"That would be my fault, Shiori," he admitted softly. Inside, he was thrilled. He liked to leave little marks on his fox. Most of these would fade away to nothing by the morning, and no one would ever see them. He had gotten a bit carried away this night, and having someone actually see his mark gave him a sense of pride and possession. Shiori just rose and approached. With her left hand she gently grasped her son's chin and turned it to the side to get a better look at his neck.

"Your fault?" she asked in a shocked voice, believing the mark to be a bruise. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was actually a very intense hickey. With another blush, she retreated back to her chair. "Oh, I see." Kurama just looked between his mother, embarrassed again, and his lover, who was almost glowing with pride for some unknown reason. Touching his neck again, wondering what the fuss was about, he finally rose and went to the small downstairs bathroom to examine it himself.

After her son had left the room, Shiori took a moment to ask Hiei a few questions in private. "Hiei, I know you and Shuuichi love each other. I have seen that love grow over time. I need to know if you are both happy with your arrangement."

Hiei looked at her, somewhat baffled by this question. "Yes. Kurama is happy, and so am I. Why do you ask?"

Shiori took a moment to compose her response. "My son has always been very affectionate. He likes to cuddle and hug. Even as a small child, he wanted to be held and snuggled practically all the time. I see the two of you together, and I sometimes wonder if you share that closeness. You seem so, how can I describe it? You seem detached from each other. I don't know how you act when you are alone. I just want my son to be happy. I want you both to be happy."

Hiei considered this for a few moments, before a startled voice from the bathroom broke into his musing. "Hiei! What did you do?" Kurama stalked back into the living room with a strange look on his face. "What were you thinking? That'll leave a mark for a week!" the kitsune raged softly. Hiei was on the verge of guilt, when he finally placed the odd look Kurama had. The fox was trying not to laugh, and trying to hide his amusement with mock anger.

Feeling like playing, Hiei baited his mate back. "That's what you get, Fox, for your little stunt in the restaurant." Shiori watched the exchange, uncertain of what was about to happen. Her son sounded angry, but she knew he was not given to bursts of rage. (She had never seen him fight.) Hiei's tone sounded teasing, but his eyes sparkled. She decided to wait and watch.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his lover. "My little stunt? What about your own actions?" Hiei's lips creased into the tiniest of smiles. The two stood perfectly still, regarding each other predatorily for a moment. When the movement occurred, Shiori had to shake her head slightly. She had seen some blurs, but that was it. Suddenly, her son was crouched on the couch where Hiei had been, as if he had just pounced. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"Too slow, Fox," a taunting voice carried from upstairs. Shiori turned in amazement, to find Hiei perched on the wooden railing along the upstairs hallway. The human raised her hand to her mouth, both in worry and in awe. Had Hiei been human, she would have feared for his safety, standing on the thin railing up so high. Shiori had to remind herself that this boyish figure was actually a demon, and he had abilities she knew nothing of. This train of thought led her to wonder about her son again. Although she knew his spirit was demon, his body was human. She should know; she bore it herself. She had never mentioned it to him, but her son's resemblance to his late father left no doubt as the lineage of his human form. Although she knew Hiei would never intentionally harm his mate, she hoped the demon did not accidentally hurt her son with these games. Her fears turned to awe as she watched her son practically fly up the stairs, leap off the left side railing, adjacent to the one Hiei was on, and vault over to the demon's perch.

Again the fire demon seemed to blur, but this time the fox spirit blurred as well. When Hiei appeared right next to Shiori, looking up at where he thought Kurama would be, both demon and human were surprised to see arms wrap around the hiyoukai from behind. "Gotcha," Kurama whispered to his lover.

Hiei smirked. "Do you?" In a swift movement, Hiei rolled both their forms to the ground, pinning Kurama. Kurama, rather than struggle against Hiei's hold, rolled with it, toppling the fire demon with the momentum of his own attack. The two continued their grappling for a few minutes, until finally they came to rest, disheveled and breathing heavily, with Kurama on his back on the ground, and Hiei on top of him, molded to his lithe body, grasping the fox's wrists above his head. Somehow, amazingly enough, they had managed to keep their robes on, and closed enough to preserve their modesty in front of Shiori.

"Do you yield?" Hiei whispered, his face inches from that of his fox.

"Never," Kurama whispered back.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, as he lowered his face to the kitsune's neck. Licking and nuzzling gently, and using his warm breath, the hiyoukai began to torture his fox.

"Hiei...aha.. stop it...ahaha, that...haha... tickles!" Kurama squirmed as his mate continued to tease him. Finally Hiei drew back.

"Do you yield?" Hiei asked again, the twinkle in his eyes promising more tickle torture. Kurama sighed.

"Only to you, Love. And only for now." Smiling, the fire demon rose to his feet, and offered his hand to his beloved. Kurama reached out and grasped Hiei's wrist, allowing the smaller demon to pull him to a standing position.

"NOT!" the kitsune cried softly. With a sudden movement, Kurama spun, landing in a seated position of the sofa, pulling the startled youkai into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the petite form, Kurama whispered, "It's a draw." before squeezing his mate in a warm embrace.

"A draw it is," Hiei acquiesced, returning the hug, with an added snuggle. "But you cheated, Fox. You used slang. I've never heard you say 'not' like that before."

Smiling, and snuggling back, Kurama simply replied, "All's fair in love and war."

Shiori watched the two before her with wide eyes. It seemed they now felt comfortable enough in front of her to drop their facade. She saw her son's face, and the happiness there filled her heart. She had nothing to worry about. It seemed Hiei knew exactly what her son needed. Smiling, she rose to return to bed.

"Mother? Are we embarrassing you?" Kurama asked softly, as he watched his mother's retreating form. Shiori turned to the two intertwined forms, smiling, and shaking her head. Before she could reply, however, the sound of a door opening upstairs interrupted the moment.

"What's all the noise down there? Are you guys having a party or something? I want to be invited, too!" Shuuichi-kun's voice reverberated loudly through the house. Quickly, Kurama and Hiei detached and sat next to each other. Mere seconds later, the boy came bounding down the stairs to join the group in the living room. "What's up?" he asked, wide awake and ready to stay that way.

"Shuu-kun, keep your voice down, it's late," came Hatanaka's deeper voice, as he emerged from the room he and Shiori were sharing. "Well, it seems everyone is still up anyway," he continued, as he descended the stairs to enter the living room. "As long as we are all awake, let's do something," he suggested.

"Yeah!" Shuuichi-kun agreed eagerly. "Shuuichi, you have that new samurai movie on dvd, don't you? Let's watch that! Do you have any popcorn? What about soda?" Shuuichi-kun continued his barrage of questions, not really interested in the answers, just excited that his father was letting him stay up so late. It was summer vacation, after all. Realizing that any more 'quality time' was out for the evening, Kurama sighed and arose to fetch the dvd in question. With an apologetic glance at Hiei, he started trying to fit answers in between Shuuichi-kun's endless string of questions.


	3. Chapter 3

When the sunlight burst through the windows and directly into Kurama's eyes, he grumbled and turned away, to snuggled up to his mate. What he found was an empty half a bed. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he sat up and looked around. The room was exactly as it had been last night, minus one fire demon. The clothing they had discarded so carelessly was still strewn about the floor. The door was closed. Stretching, Kurama got up and wrapped his robe tighter around his body. After running his fingers through his hair to tame the bed head, he opened the door to search for his lover.

His search was a short one. Within minutes he had found his beloved in the kitchen. Hiei was sitting at the table, talking to Shuuichi-kun, looking ready to kill something, quite possibly himself. The young human was doing all the talking. Hiei couldn't even get in a 'Hn'. The boy was going on and on about the movies they had watched last night. After the entire family had been awakened, Kurama had made popcorn and gotten out some soda, and they had watched the samurai movie Shuu-kun had suggested. Then they watched another samurai film. Then they watched an American comedy movie. All through the last one, Shuu-kun had kept asking his stepbrother, who was fluent in English, to translate various bits and pieces. By the end of that movie, it was roughly four in the morning. Shiori and Hatanaka had fallen asleep on the sofa with their arms around each other. Kurama eyed them jealously. His fire demon was sitting on a chair, across the room, alone. Kurama told his younger brother that the movie marathon was over, and that it was time for bed. With minimal whining, Shuu-kun had finally gone into his room, and Hiei and Kurama were free to go to their own bed. Unfortunately, Kurama had been so tired, that he dropped off to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Wondering how his younger brother could possibly have so much energy so early in the morning after only a few hours of sleep, Kurama yawned again, and entered the room. "Good morning, Hiei, Shuu-kun," he said groggily. Hiei attempted, unsuccessfully, to greet his fox. Before the fire demon could utter a syllable, Shuuichi-kun jumped into the conversation.

After twenty-five minutes of Shuu-kun quoting the movies from the previous night, Kurama finally had an idea. "Shuu-kun, I have a few more samurai movies in the den. How about you go find a few that you want to watch, and I'll get some snacks ready for you?"

"Really! Great!" the boy cheered, and practically flew into the den to look for them. With a deep sigh, Kurama turned to his petite lover.

"Good morning, Hiei," he whispered, leaning closer to kiss his beloved good morning. Their lips were less than an inch away from each other when the thudding of young feet caused them to pull apart abruptly.

"Do you guys want to watch 'Seven Samurai' or 'Ninja Martians from the Radioactive Lagoon of Blood?'"

"What?" Kurama exclaimed, snatching the movie from his younger brother's hand. "Where did this one come from? I certainly never bought it!"

"One of the guys at school lent it to me. Mom and Dad probably wouldn't let me watch it, but if they think it's your movie, then they won't mind." Kurama only nodded, not quite following that logic, only desiring to be free of his younger brother's attention.

"Sure, Shuu-kun. Whatever you want. Go put the movie in, I'll bring the snacks." The younger human nodded enthusiastically, and ran off to start the movie.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Hiei asked.

"I have no idea." Kurama answered, grabbing every bit of junk food he could find to occupy his brother.

Ten minutes later, Kurama had settled a small buffet in front of the boy, pausing only for a moment to look at the television screen. The six armed, thirteen legged bog monster from Jupiter was enough to convince him that this movie was not to his liking. 'Honestly,' he thought to himself. 'Soon they'll be making shows about aliens who can fly, and shoot ki beams at each other, and change their hair color when they increase their power. Throw in a dirty old man and a talking pig, and teenagers around the world will become hooked!'

Finally, the boy was sitting on the floor, munching absently on some candy, staring at the screen in rapture. Silently, Kurama and Hiei slipped away, and back to their bedroom.

"I thought we would never be free of that ningen. Where were we, Fox?" Hiei asked, lowering his voice seductively.

"Mmm. I think we were right about, here," Kurama whispered, ghosting his lips over Hiei's sensitive neck, and sucking gently on the firs demon's collar bone. Hiei raised his hands to tangle them in Kurama's hair. The hiyoukai leaned backwards, onto the bed, drawing Kurama down on top of him. Kurama released Hiei's collarbone, and moved to his mouth. Their lips met, pressing into each other desperately. Both closed their eyes and opened their mouths, inviting the other into an oral duel. Leaning to the side, Kurama rolled off Hiei, and grasped him tightly, drawing even closer. Hiei worked his hands into the top of Kurama's robe, and began trailing them down the tight body, making sure to caress every inch of skin.

Finally the two demons had to release each other's lips to catch their breath. Kurama tilted his face towards Hiei's chest, just visible in the V of his robe, and breathed hot air onto the skin. Hiei arched his back, closing his eyes again. Kurama shifted lower, slowly opening Hiei's robe, revealing more of the flesh beneath the material. In response, Hiei slid backwards, closer to the other edge of the bed, and eventually right out of his robe. Kurama trailed light kisses down Hiei's chest and stomach, pausing at the apparition's belly button to dip his tongue in the depression, and swirl it sensuously around the skin of Hiei's belly. Again, the fire demon arched into the touch, this time letting out a low moan. Kurama dragged his lips lower on Hiei's frame, stopping just short of his goal to look up at the magnificent body before him.

Like most humanoid demons that did not resemble an animal, Hiei's entire body below his neck was completely devoid of hair. Kurama took a moment to rub his hands seductively across the smooth skin of Hiei's torso, before he bent to take Hiei into his mouth. His hot, moist breath teased Hiei's most sensitive skin as Kurama lowered his head.

Knock, knock. "Shuuichi, aren't you guys coming to watch the movie?" came Shuu-kun's voice as the door flew open. At the intrusion, Kurama snapped his head up, and Hiei kicked his bent legs out, pushing his naked form away from his fox. Kurama's last view of his lover before he turned to face the inquisitive human was the sight of two strong, muscular legs pointing at the ceiling as they, and the rest of Hiei's lithe form slid off the edge of the bed with a loud thud. As Shuu-kun entered the room, He saw his stepbrother sitting innocently on the bed, alone.

"Shuu-kun! I thought you were watching the movie already!" Kurama muttered quickly, making sure his robe was securely closed. Luckily, Hiei's black robe, laying abandoned on the bed where the youkai had wriggled out of it, was enough under and behind Kurama, and blended well enough with the black sheets, that the boy never noticed it was there at all.

"What was that thud?" Shuu-kun asked.

"It was...Hiei. He went outside to practice his swordsmanship, and he must have chopped into something, Kurama said smoothly.

"Oh, cool, I want to see!" Shuu-kun exclaimed, as he started to walk around to the other side of the bed to look out the sliding glass doors that led to the terrace.

"No! Stay there!" Kurama snapped. At Shuu-kun's startled pause, Kurama continued, "Hiei gets very focused when he practices, and hates to be watched. I will ask him to show you some moves later, when he isn't in such a...serious mood. Now, aren't you watching some space samurai movie?"

"Yeah, that's why I came to get you. It's at the best part! The Venutian Wildebeest Princess is about to meet the Zanzabarbarians from the fourth moon of Pluto. I saw this part in the previews; it's great! Don't you want to watch?"

With infinite patience, Kurama simply replied, "I'll pass, thank you. I'm going to take a shower now, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, okay. But you don't know what you're missing!" the youngster replied, as he ran back out the door, leaving it open, to restart the movie. Kurama leaned over the far edge of the bed. Hiei lay on his back, on the floor, naked as the day he was born.

"Tell me again why I cannot kill him," the youkai stated wryly, as Kurama gave him a hand up off the floor.

"Because you love me too much to break my heart by killing my family, and Koenma will send you to prison if you kill ningen." Kurama replied, giving Hiei a quick peck on the nose. Quickly, the red head got up and closed the door quietly. Turning, he stalked to the bed slowly. "Hiei, my love, I believe we were in the middle of something," he said in a low, sultry voice, just before he pounced on his lover's small form. This time, Kurama kissed his way up Hiei's chest, to again crush his lips against the fire demon's. The fox's hands began caressing the small hips. Slowly, Kurama slid his right hand down the outside of Hiei's thigh, and back up the inside. Finally his hand reached its destination, cupping Hiei's groin, and massaging. Hiei moaned wantonly into the fox's mouth, grasping his mate's muscular shoulders under the waves of crimson locks. Unable to resist his body's natural response, Hiei bucked his hips into Kurama's hand. The fox smiled as he kissed his mate, using his nimble finger to excite the apparition even further. Just as Kurama was shifting his weight, rolling on top of Hiei, an angry voice called to them, as the door began to open.

"Shuuichi, what did you give my son to watch?" Hatanaka's voice resounded into the room. Before the door could open completely, the two demons again pushed each other away. As Kurama adjusted his robe and turned to face the door, a loud thud was heard behind him. His stepfather entered the doorway to find his stepson sitting innocently on the bed, alone. "What was that thud?" the older man asked.

"What thud?" Kurama responded, with such an unassuming air of complete purity, that the human began to doubt he had even heard the noise.

"What thud? Oh, never mind. What did you give my son to watch? There's some three-headed samurai with five swords fighting some things that look like a cross between a lion, an eagle, and a badger with a skin disease. What the hell movie is it?"

"It's a ninja film," Kurama said simply.

"Oh, is that the one with those turtle things, and the rat guy?" Hatanaka asked.

"No, I believe that is a different film. Shuu-kun picked this one out on his own. I'm afraid I am not familiar with it at all," the kitsune replied, never once losing the calm, collected expression on his face.

"Oh. That's probably a good thing." Hatanaka turned to leave, closing the door behind him. Just as Kurama turned to the other side of the bed, the door reopened. The sly fox quickly resumed his seat. "Your mother is making lunch, also. It should be ready shortly."

"Thank you," Kurama replied, as the door finally closed with a soft 'click'. Releasing his bated breath, Kurama leaned over the edge of the bed to look at his beloved. Hiei was lying, again, on his back, on the floor, in the buff. With a soft sigh, the hiyoukai got up and climbed back onto the bed. Before he could say a word, Kurama placed his finger over the small lips, and whispered, "Because you love me too much to break my heart by killing my family, and Koenma will send you to prison if you kill ningen." Quickly, he replaced his finger with his lips. Settling for a long, slow kiss to warm them back up, the two began deepening the kiss slowly, luxuriously. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's chest, savoring the heat of the small body. Hiei snaked his arms around Kurama's waist, reaching one hand down to cup the kitsune's tush, and squeeze gently. The fire demon shifted until he was sitting in Kurama's lap, straddling the kitsune's legs. He leaned forward, as Kurama began to slowly lean backwards.

A soft knock at the door startled them both. Kurama began to shift towards the door as Hiei tried to lean the opposite direction. Thud. Shiori opened the door to find her son sitting innocently on the bed, alone. "Lunch is ready, Shuuichi. Could you please tell...where is Hiei?"

Kurama blinked once. "I'll tell him, Mother."

"But where is he? I thought he was here with...Oh, I'm sorry!" With a startled blush, Shiori backed quickly out of the room, closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, Kurama, yet again, leaned over the edge of the bed, to gaze down at Hiei, on his back, on the floor, in the nude. Without making any move to get up, the fire demon said, "That's it. I am not getting up."

"Hiei, come on. Oh, and Mother says to tell you that lunch is ready," Kurama teased gently.

"Eve,." Hiei concluded. "I'm not getting up, ever. I don't care who comes in here, who sees me like this, nothing. Nothing will make me get up."

"Come on, Hiei. I have something special for you for dessert. Come down to lunch now, and I will give you sweet snow."

"Sweet snow?" Hiei asked, finally reaching a hand up for his fox to help him up. "What the hell is with the sweet snow? It's ice cream, Kurama. Where did you get that 'sweet snow' crap anyway?"

"I read it online; it seemed cute," Kurama said, hauling Hiei to his feet.

"Hn. You could call it moose eyelashes for all I care, as long as it has those chocolate chunks in it." Hiei deftly caught the clothing that Kurama tossed to him. The two quickly dressed themselves, and went downstairs for lunch with the folks.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kurama and Shiori cleared the plates from the table, Hiei made his way into the living room, eager to be free of the ningen presence. To his great chagrin, Shuu-kun and Hatanaka followed closely on his heels.

In the kitchen, Shiori rinsed the dishes and handed them to her son, who loaded them into the dishwasher. "Shuuichi, thank you again for letting us stay here. I know we are disrupting your lives. I'll try to keep those two out of your hair for awhile."

"It's no problem, Mother, really," Kurama replied smoothly, almost convincing himself it was the truth. The two finished cleaning up the kitchen and entered the living room to join the rest of the "family." Hatanaka had settled himself on one end of the sofa, and Shuu-kun on the other. Hiei was standing by the chair, across the room. When Kurama and Shiori approached, Hatanaka took his wife's hand, and drew her down onto the sofa next him. She leaned against him, smiling contentedly.

"Hey, I know!" Shuu-kun exclaimed. "Let's watch..."

"NO!" four voices cut him off.

"Shuu-kun, let's do something together, something real, rather than watch more movies," Shiori suggested softly. The boy sighed, and nodded. The Hatanaka family began debating what to do to pass the afternoon. Over the heads of the humans, Kurama caught Hiei's eye.

With a wink and a nod at the front door, the fox silently mouthed the words, "ice cream." Hiei gave the slightest of nods, and the two slowly began to withdraw from the gathering. They had almost escaped when Hatanaka turned to them, with a strange, suspicious look on his face.

"Where are you two going?" he asked. He knew that the two demons were a couple. He could tolerate that when they were separated from his family. The idea of them slipping off together while his son was nearby, however, galled him. More than anything, he wanted to keep his son from finding out about Kurama's "alternative lifestyle," as he had dubbed it.

"We were going to go for a walk, Hatanaka-san," Kurama answered.

Hatanaka narrowed his eyes. He knew what happened when two "teenagers" slipped off together. He decided then and there that until his family was away from this house, he would have to keep a close eye on these two.

"A walk sounds perfect; let's all go," he concluded.

Years of practice as the perfect son kept Kurama's shoulders from sagging. Hiei sighed slightly, but showed no other response to the human's decision. Without a word, the two demons waited for the humans to join them, and the entire family went for a walk.

Throughout the walk, Hiei had the feeling that he and his fox were being watched. It seemed that no matter when he looked at Hatanaka, the older man was looking back, studying them. Every time Hiei averted his gaze, he met that of Shuuichi-kun. Both father and son were observing the demons with a bit too much interest. Shiori was the only one who was acting normally.

This occurrence did not go unnoticed by Kurama either. He was very uncomfortable with his family so close, scrutinizing his life. He and Hiei walked further away from each other than usual, barely even making eye contact.

Once the family had walked a few blocks, they came to a more commercial part of town. There were many little shops on this street, one of which had the best ice cream money could buy. Hiei and Kurama often walked to this little parlor after dinner. The man behind the counter knew them well, or at least, knew their non-demon personas as well as anyone did. As much as they wanted to stop, the two demons tried to hurry the family past the treat shoppe. They had no such luck. Shuu-kun spotted the ice cream parlor, and practically dragged Shiori in by her arm. Hatanaka waited for Hiei and Kurama to enter, before he followed them in.

The vendor looked up from behind the counter to find an excited boy of about twelve years old eagerly reading all the names of the different ice creams, a patient looking woman next him, waiting for his decision, and a man who appeared to be with them. Also with this group were two of his favorite customers.

"Shuuichi! Hiei! So nice to see you two again! Did you want the usual? I know how much you two..." The vendor never finished his sentence when he saw Kurama, standing behind the rest of the family, shaking his head violently, and Hiei, standing at the far left of the group, glaring at him malevolently. Changing his approach, the vendor continued, "You may all sit wherever you'd like, and please take your time deciding. Let me know when you are ready to order."

He had been about to ask if they wanted their usual order. On a slow night, the two would order a huge sundae, and sit in a tiny secluded booth, barely visible from the counter, completely concealed from the rest of the shoppe by a large, square support pillar. They would then talk and laugh, and share the ice cream, occasionally feeding each other. The vendor was well aware of their relationship, and really didn't care. He had his own wife and children, and the demons were generally discreet, and tipped well. As long as they weren't flaunting and driving other customers away, they could do whatever they wanted, within legal limits, in their cozy, hidden booth.

Hatanaka took Kurama by the arm, and steered him to a nearby table to sit down and wait for the rest of the family. "The usual? This is one of your regular places? You and Hiei come here often?" The kitsune nodded slowly. "So why did you bring my family here? Sometimes, I think you want my son to find out about you, just to disobey me." Kurama just shook his head, knowing that any protests would start an argument he did not care to have in public.

After a few more minutes, the rest of the family joined the two at the table. As luck would have it, Hiei ended up sitting clear across the round table from Kurama. Hatanaka was next to Kurama on one side, Shuuichi-kun on the other, and Shiori was between her stepson and Hiei. When the host came over to take their orders, Kurama ordered a plain, vanilla cone. Hatanaka ordered the same, Hiei ordered a dish of chocolate chunk with whipped cream and an extra cherry, Shiori ordered some low fat frozen yogurt, and Shuuichi-kun ordered a super sundae deluxe with extra hot fudge. When the treats arrived, the family began to eat quietly.

Kurama licked sullenly at his ice cream. He wanted to be with Hiei, alone, enjoying the company of his lover. Instead he was across the table, separated, literally and figuratively, by his human family. The fox raised his eyes to look at the fire demon, only to find an equally dour pair of crimson irises staring back at him. Kurama tried to smile at Hiei, but it came out as a weak grin. The kitsune lowered his gaze to rest on his ice cream cone. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Kurama looked up, meeting Hiei's eyes. His own green eyes had a mischievous glint in them that instantly caught the attention of the sanjiyan. Slowly, deliberately, Kurama licked his ice cream, starting at the very bottom, near the cone, and dragging his tongue up the mound of frozen confection with an agonizing slowness, to the very top. He made sure the ice cream on his tongue was visible, before he withdrew it back into his mouth and pursed his lips.

Hiei felt a shiver race up his spine when the fox did this. Catching on quickly, Hiei gathered a small amount of ice cream on his spoon, and drew it up to his mouth. Slowly, he began to lick the spoon clean.

When he had finished, Kurama slowly began to lick the base of his ice cream, first around to the left, then to the right. He nibbled slightly on the edge of the cone, and then placed his lips around the top of the ice cream, as if he were sucking it. Slowly, he withdrew the ice cream from his mouth, brushing his lips along the surface of the treat.

Hiei waited for him to finish, then dipped his spoon back into his ice cream again. This time he took even longer to tongue wash the utensil. He took so long, a dribble of melted ice cream ran down the neck of the spoon and onto his hand. He stuck just the very tip of his tongue out, and lapped it up, first off his hand, then the neck of the spoon, and finally off the head of the spoon, putting the whole rounded section into his mouth, and pulling it slowly back out.

Kurama began working on his ice cream again. This time, he intentionally let some of the frozen cream smudge the side of his mouth. When he darted his tongue out to clean it off, Hiei felt as if he was going to climax right then and there. Once this task was finished, the fox repeated his original maneuver, licking the ice cream from bottom to top.

During this exchange, the Hatanaka family was talking happily, and for the most part, ignoring the demons, ignorant of the suggestive goings on. Hatanaka just happened to look up as Kurama was finishing his last lick. At his father's sudden silence, Shuu-kun looked up as well. Luckily, neither human had seen the previous exchanges. Hatanaka saw his son looking up, and, none too gently, kicked his stepson under the table. Kurama felt a foot connect rather roughly with his shin, and in surprise bit down. Seeing the kitsune's teeth tear violently through the ice cream had a slightly different effect on Hiei than the seductive licking had. He shuddered slightly, and looked away quickly. Their little game was over.

Shiori had seen the entire exchange. She hid her smile as she continued to eat her treat, and tried to keep her husband and stepson engaged in conversation to distract them. She remembered well the days of her youth, and similar games she had played. She was grateful, however, that neither demon had ordered a banana split. Upon seeing her husband's enraged look, she tried to direct his conversation to other topics. Luckily, it worked.

The shop owner looked at the odd group with mild interest. It was apparent that these people were the red head's family. It was also obvious that the woman had accepted him and his lover, the man had not. He wasn't sure about the child. The kid seemed oblivious, but when the older man wasn't paying attention, the boy would give the young couple an appraising look, as if he were mulling over some deep thoughts involving the two of them. The vendor got the distinct impression that the boy was not as ignorant of the situation as his father believed. He saw the older man roughly kick the red head under the table, and noted the furious look on the man's face. If the boy ever did find out...well, the vendor was glad he wouldn't be on the receiving end of that man's anger. He seemed peaceful enough, but definitely showed the potential to be vicious where matters of his son were concerned.

After all of the ice cream had been eaten, in a boring and mundane manner, the family got up to leave. Somewhat depressed, the two demons barely even looked at one and other as they left the establishment. Once outside, the group resumed their walk down the street. Kurama felt a hand on his arm yank him back abruptly. Hatanaka put his hand back into his pocket, and waited a moment for his wife and stepson to get a bit further away before he asked, "Are there any other places that you two go that we should avoid?" Kurama sighed slightly.

"There is a florist further down the block that we frequent." Hatanaka made a face at this news, expressing exactly what he thought of boys that made a habit of visiting flower shops for any reason other than buying flowers for a girl. Ignoring the disdain on the man's face, Kurama continued. "There is also a bookstore on the corner with a coffee shop in it. We go there quite often. We also go to the cinema now and then, but there is always a different person at the counter, no one works there for more than two weeks, so we won't be recognized. Other than that, we don't 'frequent' any of these stores. Oh, we may want to avoid the jewelry store. That is where Hiei purchased our rings. Although the jeweler will not recognize us, I am sure he will recognize his own work immediately."

At this, the human's gaze dropped to the red head's hand. On his left ring finger was the ring that Hiei had given him. The fire demon wore a matching ring on his left hand as well. With a sudden start, Hatanaka realized that these rings would indicate to Shuuichi-kun the relationship the two older boys shared.

"Take it off," the older man hissed at his stepson.

"What?" Kurama asked, shocked at the request.

"Take off that ring when you are around my son!" Hatanaka demanded.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his stepfather. "I will not. I have not taken it off since Hiei put it on me, and I will not remove it now," he said in a low, even voice.

"If my son sees it, and he realizes..."

Kurama cut him off. "If he sees it, I will convince him it is something innocent. You need not worry about that; I can be quite convincing. I will conceal the truth from him. I will not, however, remove the ring." With this, Kurama turned and began to catch up to the others. Shiori and Shuuichi-kun were quite a ways ahead. Hiei had lingered closer, waiting for the conversation to end. Kurama noted that Hiei was far enough to not arouse the human's suspicions, but close enough that his keen hearing had caught every word shared between them. Although the fire demon's expression was as indifferent as ever, Kurama could sense how angry he was.

There was a cold silence among the group for the rest of the afternoon. Kurama and Hiei were keeping their distance from each other, eager to avoid more attention from Hatanaka. The human was regarding his stepson coldly. His wordless glares would have hurt Kurama, if the kitsune had bothered to look at the man. Shiori saw the change. She did not know what had transpired, but it alarmed her to see her family on edge. Shuuichi-kun knew something was up, but for once, kept his mouth shut. He realized that this rift between his father and his stepbrother probably had something to do with him. He decided to talk to the red head about it later.

After walking around the small commercial district all afternoon, the group decided to stop at a cafe for dinner. The meal passed silently. Finally, they left and walked home. Once inside, everyone went in different directions. Hiei went outside to train, Kurama went to take a shower, Shuu-kun went to his room and was oddly quiet. Shiori and her husband retired to their bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Shiori asked her husband, as she closed the door behind them.

"What do you mean, Dear?" he asked, taking off his shirt and preparing for bed.

"The silence. The dirty looks. The constant edginess. What happened between you and Shuuichi today?"

"That boy was making a fool of himself in the ice cream parlor!" Hatanaka started. "He and that demon he shacks up with were licking and slurping on their ice creams like...like..."

"Like they were flirting," Shiori finished in a calm and even tone.

"Yes. Like that. Right at the table, in front of my son. I have never been so angry."

"Kazuya, I understand your need to protect your son. But please understand that we are guests in their house, interrupting their lifestyle. You may disagree with Shuuichi's choices, but they are his choices to make. He is my son, and I love him very much. Please try to accept him, and Hiei, while we are here. Don't forget; that 'demon he shacks up with' is our host, and provided this house for them."

Hatanaka sighed. "I just can't accept them. It isn't natural. And they flaunt their lifestyle in front of Shuu-kun! They wear those rings, and they..."

"Rings?" Shiori interjected. "You didn't. When you and Shuuichi lagged behind this afternoon, when all of the silence and the glares began, you didn't ask him to take it off, did you?"

"What's so outrageous about that? It's not like they're really married; it's not a wedding band. It's an outright declaration of their unnaturalness!" he countered angrily.

Shiori sighed, and approached her husband. Raising her left hand, she placed it gently on his cheek. "If someone were to ask me to remove my wedding band, I would refuse. You would be irate. True, Shuuichi and Hiei are not legally married. You know as well as I that they cannot be legally married. But when they exchanged those rings, they made a promise. They made a vow to each other, in front of everyone present. It wasn't a wedding, it's not legally binding, but it counts. Marriage is the same thing: a promise. They are no less committed to each other than you and I are to each other. Shuuichi will never take that ring off, and you probably hurt him deeply by asking him to do so. I think you should go talk to him, you owe him an apology." With that, Shiori turned and got into bed, ending the conversation. Knowing that he could not win, Hatanaka pulled on his robe and left to go speak with his stepson.

Kurama finished his shower and sat on the bed, brushing out his almost-dry hair. He was still fuming over his last conversation with his stepfather; the man's request had cut him deeply. It was obvious that the human regarded the demons' relationship as laughable. He barely noticed when Hiei walked through the sliding glass door from the terrace.

"Fox? You're distracted," the fire demon noted dryly. Kurama just nodded. Sensing that his mate was in no mood to converse, Hiei went into the bathroom to clean up after his intense training. In only a few minutes a clean, dry half koorime was climbing into the bed with the still distracted red head. Sitting on his knees in front of his lover, Hiei regarded the kitsune. "Fox, talk to me."

Raising his gaze and putting down the hairbrush, Kurama whispered, "I can't believe him. He is so paranoid that I will tell Shuu-kun about us that he overreacts to any contact we have. He wanted me to take off my ring."

"I know, I heard," Hiei interjected. "You refused." Hiei took Kurama's left hand, and ran his fingers idly over the ring there. "I meant every word I said that night, Fox. I know our relationship is much more substantial than a bauble on your hand. If you want to make life easier and take it off..." he never got to finish his sentence.

"No," Kurama cut in. "I will never hide what we have to appease some over protective, paranoid human. You put this ring on my finger, and no one will ever take it off." Although Hiei did not reply verbally, the relief in his face was evident. He had only made the suggestion to try to help his fox coexist with the ningen. Kurama staunch refusal to do so touched the small demon. Smiling, Hiei slid closer to the kitsune.

Kurama smiled back at his lover. Reaching out, he grasped Hiei by the shoulders and turned him around. Hiei sat on the bed in front of Kurama, between the red head's long legs, with his back pressed against the taller boy's chest. The fox wrapped his arms around Hiei from behind, and nuzzled into the fire demon's neck, planting small kisses on the sensitive skin there. The kitsune's wandering fingers found their way inside Hiei's robe to caress the skin of his chest. Hiei put his right hand down onto Kurama's thigh, and lifted his left hand to tangle in the long, red hair. He tilted his head to the right to allow his fox better access to his neck, and closed his eyes. Both demons took this moment to revel in their shared solitude. This was the scene when the door opened unexpectedly.

Hatanaka had every intention of speaking civilly and respectfully to his stepson. When he reached the door to the master bedroom, it never even occurred to him to knock. Upon entering, he found the demons in the midst of their snuggling. Green eyes rose to meet the human's gaze, as red eyes opened to do the same. For a few moments no one moved. Finally, Hatanaka stepped in and closed the door lightly.

"And what if it had been my son coming to speak to you, and not me?" he asked in an eerily even tone.

"Maybe the boy would have knocked before entering," Hiei commented sarcastically.

Hatanaka narrowed his eyes. In the same even and unreadable tone he continued. "You may enjoy these little games, Shuuichi, but I assure you I do not. You will not either if Shuuichi-kun discovers your relationship." With that threat, Hatanaka left the room. The two demons remained poised on the bed for a moment before Kurama dropped his hands to rest on Hiei's thighs.

"I don't think this bodes well," he remarked.

"Nor do I," Hiei agreed, as he slipped out of the bed and made his way over to the windowsill.

"Hiei?"

"I will not have that human, or his child, or, no offense, your mother walking in on us again. For now, I believe it would be best if I were to sleep in my old perch," he said, settling on the windowsill with one leg tucked up and the other dangling, the same way he had slept in Kurama's room at Shiori's house long ago, before the two were a couple.

"But, Hiei..."

"Goodnight, Kurama," the fire demon concluded, ending any negotiation. Hiei turned his head, and stared out the window, much like he used to so long ago.

With a deep sigh, Kurama flopped back onto his back. This was not going well at all. He hoped he could last the next three days.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurama awoke he instinctively stretched and turned onto his side to cuddle up to his mate. Groping around the empty space on the bed next to him, he opened his eyes. The previous night's events returned vividly to his still groggy mind. Raising his gaze, he saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill in the same position as he had been last night, still staring out the window.

"Good morning, Love," the fox said softly. Hiei only nodded in response. "Did you sleep?" Kurama pressed.

"Some," the obviously displeased hiyoukai replied.

Dropping his attempts at conversation, Kurama arose and began to dress. Hiei was already clothed for the day, and made no move to stand, or even acknowledge his mate.

"Hiei, are you angry with me?" the kitsune asked tentatively.

In response, the fire demon finally tore his gaze from the scenery outside and looked at the red head before him. "No, Kurama, I am not angry with you; you have done nothing to anger me."

"Then why are you acting so sullen?" Kurama inquired, taking a few steps closer to his beloved.

"Frustrated," was the only answer offered.

With a sigh, Kurama reached out and put his hands on Hiei's shoulders. "I am, too, Love. But three more days, and we'll be back to normal," he murmured, drawing the petite form to his chest. Hiei turned to accept the embrace, looping his arms loosely around the fox's waist and leaning towards the taller boy. Loud, thudding footsteps in the hallway interrupted the hug before it really even began.

"Shuuichi! Hiei!" came an all to familiar, young voice, as the door swung open wide, revealing Kurama sitting in the chair at the desk, and Hiei perched on the windowsill, shoulders slumped, staring outside again. "Mom and Dad want us all to go out again today," Shuuichi-kun announced merrily.

"We'll be down in just a moment, Shuu-kun," Kurama replied. With a jubilant nod, the boy took off out the door, thudding back down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Don't ningen children go to school?" Hiei asked in a disgusted tone, never looking away from the window.

"It's summer break," the fox answered in a monotone voice.

"Doesn't its father work?" the youkai continued.

"He took vacation this week and next week. I don't think he wants his son alone in our house," Kurama answered.

Hiei nodded in acknowledgment, and continued his forlorn staring out the window. After a few silent minutes, Kurama wordlessly arose and quietly walked downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Hatanaka looked over at him. "Where's Hiei?" the man asked. Kurama merely pointed up at the bedroom door. "Well, tell him to come down here, we want to get going. We're going to visit some places that your mother and I frequent; I doubt you are familiar with them."

Kurama smiled weakly and thought to himself, 'Translation: no one will recognize you and Hiei as a couple, so don't flaunt.'

"I doubt Hiei is in the mood to go out again today," the red head said softly.

"Nonsense," Hatanaka replied. Turning to face the bedroom door, he took a large breath and yelled, "Come on, Hiei! We're waiting for you!" Kurama shuddered as the deep voice reverberated off the hallway walls. He knew that his fire demon was not going to be happy about being summoned like that. After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened. Hiei slowly walked out, pulling the door closed behind him. He did not look at anyone, just walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"I think he's ready to go," Kurama commented dryly, as he, too, headed outside.

Twenty minutes later, the entire group was walking into a diner for breakfast. The waitress obviously recognized Hatanaka and Shiori. Hatanaka briefly introduce the rest of his entourage. "This is my son, Shuuichi-kun, and Shiori's son, Shuuichi. That's Hiei, Shuuichi's friend." The waitress nodded politely, and led them all to a large booth. Following the trend of the demons' luck this week, they ended up sitting with Shuuichi-kun between them.

Breakfast was actually not too bad of an experience for Kurama. He made polite small talk with his stepfather, and carefully diverted Shuu-kun's attention away from Hiei. The hiyoukai was pouting. He sat in silence, staring out the window. He ate nothing, drank nothing, and would not respond to any attempts at conversation. When the meal was over, the group left and went to several shops that Shiori preferred.

Around noon, Hatanaka suggested that they stop for lunch at a cafe he often went to for meals during work. After a relatively low-key morning, Kurama was just about to count his blessings. Until lunch began, that is.

The waiter immediately noticed the attractive red head. He wasted no time in snatching up the table, even though it was not in his section. The overzealous young man found every excuse possible to come to their table, and tried several times to make conversation with Kurama. Each time the waiter paid him extra attention, Hatanaka would glare at his stepson. Hiei would glare at the waiter, his hand drifting dangerously close to his concealed katana. The last straw was towards the end of the uncomfortable meal, when Shuu-kun said, loudly enough for his father to hear, "You better watch it, Shuuichi; that waiter has the hots for you."

At this, Hatanaka nearly choked, spitting his coffee all over the table. Before the older man could gather enough breath to speak, Kurama interjected smoothly, "A waste of his time, to be sure. I have no interest in him, whatsoever." Shuuichi-kun just blew this comment off, but his father did not miss the meaningful glance the kitsune gave to his lover. Nor did Hiei's small smirk go unnoticed. By the time they arose to leave, Hatanaka was positively fuming.

They group spent the afternoon shopping some more. Hatanaka kept an overbearing eye on his stepson, scrutinizing every move the boy made, and reading into every word he said. By the time they were ready to discuss dinner, Kurama had followed Hiei's example of saying nothing, and staring off into the distance.

"Let's go to the new restaurant in town," Shiori suggested. Her husband nodded. Hiei just looked away.

"I'm not hungry," he stated flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

"But, Hiei, you haven't eaten a bite all day," Shiori protested.

Kurama seized this opportunity. "I'm not hungry, either, Mother. Why don't the three of you go enjoy a nice, leisurely dinner, and we'll go home and fix something there. I need to tidy up a bit around the house, anyway."

Shiori looked at her son dubiously. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?" she asked.

"Positive," Kurama replied brightly. If this worked, he and Hiei would have a few hours to themselves. Hiei had caught on almost immediately, and nodded his agreement.

A single sentence dashed their hopes to pieces. "I'm not hungry either, why don't you and Dad go together, like a date?" Shuuichi-kun voiced.

Hatanaka practically jumped out of his skin at this notion. "No, no! We'll all go out together!" he said in a decisive tone. He not only wanted to keep an eye on the two lovebirds, he outright refused to leave his son alone with them. He was even more concerned than usual because already today, Shuuichi-kun had referred to the waiter hitting on Kurama, and to a date between him and his wife. Romance was clearly on the young man's mind, and Hatanaka was taking no chances.

"I am not going out to eat," Hiei stated calmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Well, the three of you are not going to be left home alone," Hatanaka countered. The two glared at each other.

"What if Shuu-kun goes to a friend's house?" Shiori suggested, before the conflict escalated. "I'm sure that he's feeling some cabin fever, being locked up with us all the time, and not having his video games." Hatanaka seemed to consider this for a moment. The idea had merit. He wanted to scrutinize the young couple, but the idea of dinner, just him and his wife, while his son was safely away from the demons' influence was just too appealing.

"I suppose. But it's late, I doubt anyone would appreciate such a late, unexpected addition to their dinner table."

"Hey, Dad, what if I invite over a friend or two? We could get some pizza and watch some movies," Shuu-kun interjected.

Hatanaka considered again, not asking his stepson what he thought of inviting a few teenage boys over to his house. Finally, he concluded that Kurama and Hiei would have their hands full with the kids, and would not be able to sneak off together. "Sure, Shuu-kun. That's a great idea."

Kurama glanced at Hiei. So much for their few hours without interruption. But, the fox was determined to make this work.

After an hour, Hatanaka and Shiori were preparing to leave. Two of Shuuichi-kun's friends had arrived, and the pizza would be there shortly. Shiori hugged her son before she left. "Thank you for being so patient," she whispered. "I know you wanted some time to yourselves. I'm sorry it didn't work out that way."

Kurama smiled as he hugged her back. "I know; you tried to help. But I think that backfired a bit," he said very softly.

As the hug broke up, Hatanaka fixed his stepson with a glare. "We will be back in a few hours." The tone was unreadable; it was either a warning or a threat. Kurama just nodded, and closed the door behind them as they left.

"Well," he began, addressing the three, slightly hyper boys in front of him. "Why don't you guys head into the living room and select a movie or two? I'll bring some snacks, and the pizza will be here momentarily." The three nodded.

"Hey, Shuu-kun, that's the great Shuuichi Minamino? My sister goes to his school, and she never shuts up about him. I don't see what's so great," one of the guests said softly.

"Oh, he's awesome. He and Hiei live here, with no parents," Shuu-kun replied, stressing the last part. His friends were impressed by this; to the adolescents, the idea of living with no parents was the ultimate in cool.

"I bet Ryu, that really cool guy, would be so jealous. He'd finally know that someone was cooler than him," one friend commented.

"Hey, let's call him and invite him over. My sister has his sister's number, which is also his number, since they aren't cool enough to live without parents," the other suggested.

"Hey, yeah!" Shuu-kun agreed. "But I don't know if Shuuichi and Hiei would like it if we just brought more people over without asking."

The first friend thought for a moment. "Who do you ask if you can invite someone over?" he prompted.

"My Mom and Dad," Shuu-kun answered immediately.

"Is this their house?" the friend continued.

"No...," Shuu-kun responded, suspiciously.

"Then no problem! You don't have to ask them because it's not their house! Problem solved!" the friend concluded.

"I don't think it works that way," Shuu-kun responded, just as Kurama brought in a tray with tons of snack food on it.

"Shuuichi? Can we call a friend and invite him over, too?" Shuu-kun asked.

"Sure, I guess," Kurama answered. "I'll be upstairs, just call if you need anything. I would prefer guests to stay downstairs. Okay?"

The three nodded, and Kurama walked upstairs to join Hiei, who had retreated to their bedroom much earlier to avoid the ningen young.

"Wow, he really is cool," the two guests agreed, as soon as Kurama was out of sight.

Without wasting a minute, the one friend had called his sister, gotten the phone number, and the trio called the cool kid, Ryu.

"Yeah, what ya want?" Ryu answered rudely when his mother put him on the phone.

Shuu-kun took a deep breath. "It's Shuuichi Hatanaka. I, we, um, my friends and me, are at my brother Shuuichi Minamino's house. We're watching some movies, and thought you'd like to come over, too."

"Why would I want to come over and hang out with losers like you dorks?" Ryu snipped.

"Oh, no reason...except that Shuuichi is the coolest kid in his high school because he lives here, in his own house, with no parents."

"Yeah, whateve...wait, did you say Shuuichi Minamino? The guy my sister won't shut up about? And no parents? What's the address?"

Excitedly, the boys gave the address to Ryu, and eagerly awaited his arrival. Finally, they would be among the "cool ones" at their school.

When the pizza arrived, the three nearly trampled each other to answer the door, thinking it was Ryu.

As the bedroom door closed, Kurama turned to face his mate. "Well, they should be busy for at least an hour and a half with the first movie. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" he wondered aloud. The innocent look he had given Hiei turned to a fiery, passion filled gaze, as he leapt nimbly onto the bed, and began to ravish Hiei's thin neck with kisses.

When the doorbell rang again, the three kids rushed to open the door, completely unprepared for what they would find. Ryu strode in, shouldering past them rudely with a superior attitude. His older sister followed him in, looking all over for a glimpse of the great Shuuichi Minamino. Behind her were about sixteen of Ryu's friends and followers. When Ryu had spread the word that he was having a party with no parents, no one declined to attend. The herd crowded in.

Shuu-kun looked around the group uncertainly. "Um, Ryu, I thought you would be coming alone."

"No way, Dork. Just 'cause you found a cool place doesn't make you three bozos cool. I hang out with my cool friends," he retorted, opening the pizza box and taking a slice.

"This isn't what we had in mind," one of Shuu-kun's friends said meekly.

"It's not about you, Loser. It's about Ryu," one of the cool lackeys

countered. The three boys just looked at each other. They had the feeling they had just made a big mistake.

Kurama pressed his bare chest against Hiei's desperately. They both wanted, needed each other badly. Their lips had met immediately after their shirts had been removed, and had not parted since, except for the occasional gasp. Kurama had slid Hiei's pants off, and Hiei was working on removing those of his kitsune when a loud sound from downstairs broke them apart.

"What the hell?" Hiei exclaimed. The noise was the stereo, turned to full volume, blaring out some punk station. The song was too loud, and the lyrics were impossible to discern, except for the frequent use of foul language, which was highly discernible. Somehow, amidst the offensive noise, the two demons heard soft footsteps approaching their door. Hiei quickly rolled off the bed, grabbing his pants and concealing himself behind the bed. Kurama turned to face the door. His pants were still on, but the button was undone. With a slight sweat, no shirt, and bare feet, he looked incredibly alluring when the door opened.

Shuko was a girl in his class at school. She was not terribly smart, and had a bit of a reputation for being rather forward with her affections. She was a member in good standing of the Shuuichi Minamino fan club, and she was the last person Kurama expected to see walking into his bedroom.

"Shuuichi?" she asked as she entered, her eyes adjusting slowly to the dimmed light. "There you are!" she exclaimed, looking at him, and taking a few steps forward. Kurama immediately sprang up off the bed, and took a few steps back.

"Shuko? What are you, um, what brings you here?" he asked, stepping back again as she advanced again.

"My brother was invited by your brother, and I thought I would walk him over. My, you are looking good tonight," she practically purred at the red head before her, her eyes roving mercilessly over his half clothed form.

Meanwhile, behind the bed, Hiei quickly wriggled back into his pants and shirt, and snuck a peek around the side of the bed. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl. He wanted to laugh at the predicament his mate was in. The kitsune was far too polite for his own good; he would never just throw the girl out. At the same time, the half koorime wanted to growl, and rip the throat out of anyone with the audacity to advance upon his mate.

Kurama backed up until his back touched the wall. At this, Shuko reached out and touched his bare chest with her hand. "Shuuichi, you're all alone up here. I could keep you company. I promise you won't be bored," With this, she reached out her other hand to caress his skin, and leaned in to kiss him. In a swift, barely perceptible movement, Shuko found herself pressing her body seductively into the wall. Kurama stood about seven feet behind her.

"As tempting as that is, I must decline," he said politely. A huge CRASH downstairs drew his attention away from his "guest." He turned and ran out the door to the railing to look down into his living room. He immediately regretted even bothering to look.

There were about twenty people too many in his house. He could not see the source of the crash from where he stood. Trying to maintain his calm, he practically flew down the steps to find his stepbrother.

Shuko stood in the hallway, overlooking the huge mess her brother and his friends had made. A figure appeared beside her, catching her off guard. Hiei, fully clothed, looked over the railing as well. The demon took a deep breath to control the murderous rage that flooded his senses. A voice to his side distracted him. "Who are you?" the ningen girl asked him.

Hiei did not bother to answer her. He just turned to leave. Shuko didn't really care that she had been blown off. She muttered to herself happily. "Now that I know where he lives, I'll come here every day until he sees how much I love him, and then he'll be mine," she plotted aloud. Hiei turned and approached her again. Reaching up, he pulled the ward off his Jagan. Quickly he entered her mind. She was a follower, and easily controlled, so he quickly implanted the idea that once she left this house, she would forget where it is and who lived here. It was similar to posthypnotic suggestion. Satisfied that she would not be bothering his fox again, he turned to do the same service to the crowd below.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Kurama could see into the kitchen, and easily determined the source of the crashing sound. The refrigerator lay on its side. A puddle of spilled milk, eggs, juice, etc. was creeping its way across the floor. The occupants of the kitchen were oblivious to the mess, and the smell of sake was strong from that direction. Kurama felt his demonic temper beginning to rise, but kept it in check, at least until he found Shuuichi-kun. Some thudding from the direction of the laundry room caught his attention. He crept in to investigate.

The door to the small powder room was closed, and there was a chair hooked under the doorknob. The thudding was someone, or several someones, pounding on the door from the inside. No light was coming through the bottom of the door. Kurama quickly went to the door and removed the chair. He opened the door, and Shuuichi-kun and his two friends practically spilled out of the tiny room onto him. Al three were hoarse from calling for help, and had tears streaming down their faces. Looking up, Kurama noticed that the single light in the bathroom was smashed; the glass cover, the light bulb, everything was shattered. Kurama drew his stepbrother into his arms. "What happened, Shuu-kun? How did you three get locked in there?" he asked. Although he was physically supporting the boy, his tone held an icy quality.

In a torrent of sobs, hiccoughs, and words, the story eventually came out. The three had invited one boy, Ryu, to come over, as they had asked permission to do. Ryu showed up with all these other people. They had asked him to leave, and he pushed them around a bit, and started drinking. When they finally got up the courage to demand that he left, he and a few of his cronies had shoved them into the tiny bathroom, smashed the light, and locked the door, leaving them in total darkness. Some time after this had happened, they had heard the stereo turn on.

Kurama's expression was unreadable as they told him this. He told them to stay in the laundry room, and he got up and went back into the living room. While he was with the three boys, he had felt Hiei's mind brush his own, and he knew the demon was doing some damage control. Kurama arose to face the unwanted visitors, and to throw them out.

Resolutely, he walked to the stereo and turned it off. At the loss of their "music," the partygoers turned towards him and groaned. One boy, who seemed to have the respect of those present, strode forward and reached out to turn the noise back on. Kurama caught his hand deftly before he could reach the knob. "Who are you?" the kitsune asked coldly.

"Who am I?" the boy repeated, incredulously, looking at his cohorts with an amused expression. "I'm Ryu, and this is MY party. Who the hell are you?" he retorted.

"I am Shuuichi, and this is my house," Kurama replied in a soft, yet commanding tone.

"Ooooooh," Ryu taunted. "Nice place. We like it, and we may want to stay awhile," he said saucily, ripping his hand from Kurama's grasp.

"I do not think that would be a good idea," Kurama returned. "I think it would be better for you, and all of your friends to leave this house and never return."

At this, Ryu made a rude gesture at the red head before him, and turned to take a drink of sake from a jug sitting on the table near him. As he tilted his head to take a sip, he found only his empty hand before his face. Kurama stood before him still, but the sake had somehow ended up in the fox's hands instead. "I don't believe you understood me. Get. Out."

Ryu glared at the older boy before him. In a swift movement, he threw a punch at Kurama's face. With a small sigh, the kitsune gracefully sidestepped. The short altercation ended with Ryu leaned backwards, his arm held firmly behind his back in a chicken wing, and Kurama's free arm encircling the younger boy's neck. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Kurama asked. Ryu, unable to speak due to the chokehold, managed to shake his head ever so slightly.

Kurama released the boy, who immediately dropped into a bow before him and apologized. Satisfied, Kurama turned to leave. Ryu looked up, a malicious glare on his face, and sprang back onto his feet, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small, but effective, gun and took aim at the back of Kurama's head. Before he could even twitch his trigger finger, two things happened. "Rose Whip!" was heard, and the gun fell into several tiny pieces at the punk's feet. A black blur also careened through the throng of people to stop in front of the boy. A small figure was holding Ryu back against the wall, and held a gleaming katana poised at the delinquent's neck.

"You like weapons?" Hiei asked in a hate-filled tone. Ryu shook his head fearfully, but stopped immediately when he felt the steel biting into his flesh. "They're not so fun when your enemy is holding them, are they?" the hiyoukai asked pointedly. "Be assured, if you, or any of your friends, ever set foot near this house again, you will become closely acquainted with the edge of my blade. Now, get out."

Hiei released the boy, who fled through the crowd and out the door, a large wet spot clearly visible in his pants. At their "hero's" noble departure, the rest of the uninvited guests began to file out the door. Finally they were all gone.

Kurama looked around his trashed house and sighed. "I hope they don't get any ideas about coming back," he muttered.

Hiei smirked. "Even if they do, it's difficult to return to a house you cannot remember." Kurama smiled at the demon beside him.

"Why did you bother?" he asked.

"It was fun. It's a type of revenge that, technically, is not illegal under Reikai or Makai law; I didn't kill anyone," Hiei said, his tone nonchalant. Kurama just continued smiling.

The front door opened, and two humans walked in. Shiori put her hand over her mouth when she saw the state of the house. Hatanaka's mouth dropped open, and he looked around the living room in shock. When his gaze met the kitchen, he practically fell over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in a subdued tone. When he saw his stepson standing in the middle of the living room, shirtless, with his pants unbuttoned, and Hiei next to him, the older man immediately scanned the area for his son. "Where is Shuu-kun?" he practically hissed.

The laundry room door opened slowly, and a scared face peeked out. "Shuuichi? Can we come out yet?" Shuu-kun's terrified voice called. Hatanaka ran over and opened the door, to reveal three scared boys, with tearstains down their faces. He gathered his son into his arms. "It's alright, Son, I'm here now."

Turning towards Kurama, he gave the red head the most hateful glare he could; even Shiori took a step back at his expression. "You boys run upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll take you home in just a moment," he said gently. The three kids ran up to Shuuichi's room, closing the door behind them.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Hatanaka asked, advancing on Kurama.

"Nothing. They...," the kitsune started, but Hatanaka cut him off.

"You locked three young boys in a laundry room so you two could have some, some, wild party/orgy thing?"

"What? No! Nothing of the sort happene...," Kurama sputtered. His blood was still boiling from the punk who had thrashed his house and threatened his life, and his stepfather accusing him without reason was not helping. He could also feel Hiei's energy rising as the smaller demon experienced the same feeling.

"I leave you alone for two hours with my child and his friends, and you traumatize them like this? You are a sick bastard, Shuuichi," Hatanaka spat, raising his hand.

"Kazuya!" Shiori's voice cut through the room, her anger evident. "Before you insult my son, you should allow him to explain what happened. Now, put your hand down," she directed. Hatanaka complied, still glaring at Kurama.

The kitsune sighed, and quickly recapped the highlights of the evening, leaving out the boys' captivity in the bathroom and the gun. "So, you not only failed to watch over my son for two hours, you allowed underage drinking, allowed the party to get out of hand, and allowed my son to be traumatized along with two of his friends. Why did you allow another friend to come over? I gave permission for two friends to be invited. Why do you insist on disobeying me?"

"Disobeying? This is my house! I can invite over as many or as few people as I choose!" Kurama blurted out. Hatanaka began to stand, to advance on the red head again, but Shiori grasped his arm.

"Sit down, Kazuya," she ordered. He did, glaring at Kurama the whole time. The fox returned his glare.

"Shuuichi, what is that on the floor?" Shiori asked, seeing some black pieces of metal on the carpet in the living room.

After a few moments of silence, Hiei finally replied. "It is some ningen device the boy who caused this mess pointed at Kurama," he replied.

Shiori walked over to examine it, and felt sick when she realized it had been a gun. "Shuuichi! Are you all right? And Hiei?" she asked frantically. The concern in his mother's voice caused Kurama to stop glaring at his stepfather, and go to her side.

"Yes, Mother. We are fine," he said. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close.

Hatanaka walked over and examined the pieces on the floor as well. "So, you allowed liquor and firearms into your house. No wonder my son is so upset."

Kurama tensed visibly, and said stiffly, "Shuuichi-kun and his friends did not witness the conflict. That is why I asked them to stay in the laundry room while I ejected the trespassers; it was for their protection."

A soft sob from the closed bedroom upstairs caught all of their attention, and Shiori gave Kurama a last squeeze before she left to check on the boys.

"So, then, if you 'protected them' so well, why are the three of them upstairs crying right now?" Hatanaka spat, before he went upstairs to join his wife in consoling his son and the others.

Kurama shook his head, and went into the laundry room. He came back with a bucket and a mop, and began to clean up his destroyed kitchen. After he filled the bucket part way with water, he began to lift it out of the sink, but dropped in on the floor. He raised his hands to cover his face. Hiei was at his side immediately. The fire demon reached out and took his lover's hands.

"Kurama, it's alright...Fox, you're shaking." Kurama was shaking. For all his strength and composure, he was falling apart inside. His family was the only thing that could tear him up like this. The past several days had been hell, what with his stepfather breathing down his neck, his stepbrother constantly pestering him, and the one time he and Hiei actually had some quality time together, his mother had walked in on them. This week was getting to him, badly. When his stepfather had raised his hand earlier...Kurama doubted he could have restrained himself from striking the human back if his mother had not intervened.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm just not myself tonight," Kurama whispered.

"It's okay, Fox. You need to relax. I've never seen you get this upset from just words before," Hiei hugged his mate closer to him. "Go upstairs, get changed, put on something comfortable. We'll get this place cleaned up together, okay?" he crooned. Kurama nodded, and got up to get changed. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning sun peeked in through the window, Kurama threw his cleaning rag into the pail of water and looked around him. The house was almost back to normal. He and Hiei had been up the entire night cleaning their once beautiful home. There were still stains on the living room rug; they would need to rent a steam cleaner for those. The kitchen was finally recognizable. The refrigerator was gone though. As the two were lifting it upright, the door had fallen off, and they had noticed the large crack along the inside of it. They had taken it outside for the trashmen to collect, along with all of the food that could not be salvaged. Now, the fox wanted to take a long, hot shower, and sleep until he felt like waking up.

The previous night had gotten worse, not better. After the boys had told the story of what had happened to the Hatanakas, Shiori had insisted on calling their parents over to tell it to them as well, using the logic that if her son came home from a friend's house in this condition, with no explanation from the friend's parents, she'd be livid. So she had called both boys' folks, who immediately came over.

At the sight of the destruction the party had wrought, the parents had started firing off question after question. Everyone seemed satisfied with the answers Kurama had provided, except his stepfather. Kazuya had continued to glare at him. Even when the two boys gave the fox a hug, and thanked him for saving them from the bathroom and throwing out the bullies, and the parents thanked him as well, Hatanaka just stares, an icy expression on his face.

After all the guests had left, Shiori took Shuuichi-kun upstairs to tuck him in, and Hatanaka approached the kitsune. "They may hero-worship you, but I am very disappointed. You let things get out of control. Where the hell were you? Oh, wait, let me guess. You and your demon lover were upstairs getting it on, right? You would leave children unattended to satisfy your lust. You're sick, Shuuichi."

Kurama snapped. "I'm sick? I left them unattended? You never leave Shuu-kun alone in your house? You and Mother, your wife, never have private moments when he is either downstairs or asleep? Who the hell are you to criticize us? Maybe if you left us alone for five minutes, we wouldn't have to sneak away, in our own house, mind you, for a moment of privacy," he said coldly. Kazuya turned to his stepson, hand raised to strike. Only a black blur resulting in Hiei standing before him stilled his arm.

Hiei said nothing. The power of his glare was much more effective than words. Still seething, Hatanaka stormed off to the bedroom, leaving the two demons to continue their cleanup efforts through the night.

Kurama and Hiei put away the last of the cleaning supplies. "We'll have to rent a steamer and get a new refrigerator today," Kurama said tiredly.

"Hn."

"Yeah, that's about how I feel about it. I just want to get myself cleaned up and sleep," the kitsune said.

"Can I help?" Hiei asked seductively. Kurama smiled at him.

"Sure, but I reserve the right to fall asleep on you," he replied.

"Understandable." The two had just reached the bottom of the stairs, ready to ascend, when the door to Shiori and Kazuya's room opened. Hatanaka stalked out. He looked down over the banister to the ground floor, and saw the two demons there.

"Good, you're awake. We need to get an early start today," he said brusquely.

"Hatanaka-san, we have not yet been to sleep. We are going to..." Kurama started, but was cut off.

"That's your own damn fault. Now get dressed. We need to go get a new refrigerator, and do something about that carpet in the living room. We also need to replace all the food that was spoiled. This is going to be expensive, and we need time to shop around for the best deal," the human said.

""Really, Hiei and I can take care of that. Please, you three should go about your busine..." the fox tried to say.

"You and Hiei can take care of it? I've seen how you take care of things, thank you very much. If I want this done right, I'll do it."

"Then go ahead an do it, we're going to sleep," Hiei said spitefully.

"Not so fast. It's your house, I can't be expected to do everything for you," the human snipped. "Now get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes."

In their bedroom, Kurama dragged on some clothing, eying the bed longingly. Seeing his mate's expression, Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox's waist. "Two more days, Fox. Today and tomorrow. They'll leave tomorrow, and we'll be alone," he murmured, nuzzling into the red head's strong chest.

"I know, Love. I just...it was never like this when I lived at their house. He never treated me like this until..."

"Until he found out about me," Hiei finished for him.

"No," Kurama corrected. "Until he found out about me. None of this is your fault, Hiei. And the hate of one paranoid human is a small price to pay to be with you, Love." Kurama drew Hiei's face closer to his, and pressed his lips to those of the fire demon.

"Come on, you two! Time's up!" a deep voice yelled from downstairs. Breaking their kiss, the two looked at each other.

"Tomorrow," Hiei whispered. They turned and walked downstairs.

-

"So, this one is in sale, but that one is not," Hatanaka said.

"Yes, sir," said the sales girl.

They were in the fourth appliance store since lunch, the sixth one total. Hatanaka had insisted on finding a "good deal" on the new refrigerator. Kurama had not seen any he liked yet. Hiei left the decision up to his fox. Shiori was tired, and Shuu-kun was getting rammy.

"So, what other ones are on sale?" Hatanaka asked. The sales girl began to point out certain models.

"What do you think, Fox?" Hiei asked his mate softly.

"I think he should butt out, since we are paying for it," Kurama answered testily.

"I mean do you see any you like?" Hiei continued.

"I stopped looking three stores ago," Kurama replied. The fox's mood was understandable. His human body required sleep on a daily basis, and he had not had any. Couple that with the party, the threat to his life, and the tense family situation; Hiei was amazed the fox wasn't on a killing spree already.

"Just look around a bit," the hiyoukai prompted. With a deep sigh, Kurama did just that. He was wandering among the refrigerators when he saw one he did like. It was a side-by-side model, as opposed to their old refrigerator, which had the freezer on top.

"Hiei, do you think this one would look nice in our kitchen?" he asked his lover.

"It's the right size, and the right color. What is this thing?" Hiei asked, pointing at a depression in the freezer door.

"It's an automatic ice dispenser," Kurama replied, opening the doors to look inside. It was roomy and had adjustable shelves. The ticket described as self-defrosting, stain resistant, and easy to clean. With a nod, Kurama finally said, "I like it. And, look, the freezer is next to the fridge part. You'll be able to reach your sweet sno..."

"Ice cream," Hiei corrected quickly. Kurama smiled the first true smile he had all day at this.

Hiei turned to the sales girl. "How much?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the deluxe model. It's..." she started.

"Not on sale. I think we'll take this one," Hatanaka interjected, indicating a smaller, no frills model.

"I like this one much better," Kurama argued.

"This one is a better price," Hatanaka said sternly.

"But it isn't what I want," Kurama replied.

Before the argument could continue, Hiei looked at the salesgirl. "That one. My kitchen. Today," he said, pointing at the one Kurama liked, and pulling out a pouch of money. "How much?" The girl wrote up the sale, and Hiei paid in full, in cash. Turning to the human, he simply said, "Matter closed. Let's go." and walked out of the store.

The group then went to the vacuum department and rented a steam cleaner to take care of the living room rug. Hatanaka remained silent throughout the rest of the trip. Once they got home, Kurama began steaming the rug as Hiei pushed the furniture out of the way. Just before the rug was finished, the deliverymen showed up with the much-debated refrigerator. Finally, all was replaced, restored, and cleaned to its original glory. The group returned the steamer, and stopped for groceries on the way home. It was very late, so they also got take out for dinner.

Once everything was put into the now-cold fridge, the family sat down to a quiet meal together. It was indeed quiet. No one seemed to be speaking to each other. Shiori and Shuu-kun tried to make conversation, but no one was in the mood.

Finally the shrill ring of the telephone cut through the stiff silence. Kurama answered, and turned his attention to his stepfather. "It's for you, Hatanaka-san," The older man arose, and took the call.

Several minutes later, he returned to the table with a highly perturbed look on his face. He turned to his wife. "That was the exterminator. He went back to the house to check and make sure the chemicals had cleared up enough for us to go home tomorrow. When he got there, he found more roaches than ever. The treatment didn't work. He needs to re-spray a stronger mix, and we can't go back for a week. I'll start calling hotels in the morning." Shiori just closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

The rules of etiquette in some cultures are very well defined and very strict. Even if it's the last thing a person wants to do, they are obligated to observe these standards. Kurama was raised this way. He looked at Hiei, an unspoken question in his green eyes. The fire demon just nodded. Swallowing his bite of dinner, Kurama cleared his throat.

"Nonsense," he said, forcing as much hospitality into his voice as possible. "We are your hosts, and we cannot allow you to leave our home until your own is ready for you. You will, of course, stay with us."

Now Hatanaka was confronted with the same quandary. Etiquette dictated his response as well. Not to be outdone by his stepson's perfect manners, he replied, "Thank you, Shuuichi, Hiei. We will stay here."

Shiori looked between the two of them for a few moments before she finally spoke. "If we are staying here, then there are a few things we need to establish. First of all, we are guests. No more butting into Shuuichi and Hiei's business. Second of all, we will be going out from time to time when you two may wish to stay at home. I have a key, so we may be back late. Third of all, we are a family, let's all at least try to act like one for once!"

Hatanaka was the first to respond. "You're right, Honey." Turning to his stepson, he continued. "I'm sorry about the whole refrigerator ordeal. It's your house; it's your choice. It is nicer than the one I was looking at. And I apologize for my reaction to the party incident yesterday. I was shaken up."

Kurama nodded. The family continued eating, this time with conversation. Although they kept the conversation light, a few words could not change the tense atmosphere that had developed over the past four days.

When dinner was finished, Kurama began to clear the plates. "You all go on to bed, I'll finish cleaning this up," he said in an effort to be left alone for just a few minutes.

"I'll help," Shuu-kun volunteered, seeing the opportunity to finally speak to his brother alone and ask a few questions that had been plaguing him during his stay here. The rest of the family got up to leave, but Hatanaka gave Kurama a look. It was not a mean look, nor was it threatening. It was the same "watch what you say to him" look that the man had given him on their very first night in the Minamino house. With a sense of Deja Vu, Kurama began to clear the dishes with the help of his stepbrother.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama stood at the sink, rinsing the dishes off. He loved his family; really he did. He would die for them in an instant. But after four days of being cooped up with them, he was actually hoping for the opportunity to do so! When his stepfather had announced at dinner that the exterminator needed to re-spray the house with a stronger chemical, and it would be another week before they could go to their home, he had naturally invited them to stay longer. It was the only polite thing to do. In light of his stepfather's acceptance of his offer, he was seriously considering going back to Yomi's castle. Needless to say, his nerves were shot, his body was exhausted, and he felt like he was hanging onto his sanity by a frayed string.

Under almost any circumstances, Kurama was always composed. Very few things would cause him to unravel as he was. His family was at the top of that list. For his mother, he had almost given his life on several occasions: the Mirror of Utter Dark, the Dark Tournament, the Makai Tournament. When she remarried, he had accepted his new family with (almost) the same devotion. While he may be unwavering against an enemy, or a bloodthirsty fiend, against those he chose to call family, he was jell-o, and he knew it. They were his single greatest weakness, no matter how much he loved them. When his stepbrother volunteered to help with the cleaning, he wasn't sure whether to be happy, or to run and hide.

He wished he had chosen the latter when Shuuichi-kun started the conversation. "So, Shuuichi, how long have you and Hiei been together?" The dish Kurama was holding fell from his numb fingers, to shatter on the floor. Swallowing heavily, Kurama could find no reply to the boy's question. Shuuichi-kun continued, oblivious to the older boy's discomfort. "I think you got together right after you got that apartment. I mean, he moved in with you what, less than two weeks later? I know Dad doesn't want you to talk to me about these things. He's trying to protect me, I guess. He really thinks I don't know about things like this! I mean, really! It's obvious! Two guys living in a one-bedroom apartment. Then when you guys moved here, you have four bedrooms, but you share. It's not that hard to see. So when did you know? When did you realize you were gay?" Kurama just stared at the younger boy. He did not realize that his stepbrother had even paid attention to his life that much.

In a feeble attempt to deny the obvious, he could only reply, "It isn't like that, exactly."

"Oh, I get it! You're bi, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..." Kurama replied weakly.

"What about Hiei? Does he know? Is he bi, as well?" The rapid-fire questions were starting to make Kurama dizzy. After the past week, he didn't think he could handle this.

"Yes..." was all the fox could manage to say.

When they heard the crash from the kitchen, Hatanaka and Shiori looked at each other worriedly. "I'll see what it was," Hatanaka said softly, and headed toward the source of the sound. He missed the beginning of the conversation, only hearing from "So when did you know?" on. Furious, he stepped into the kitchen, and cleared his throat. Shuuichi-kun turned abruptly towards the door.

"Oh, Dad. Hey..." but he stopped when he saw the look on his father's face. Kurama didn't even turn. He could well imagine the rage evident in the older man's expression.

"Shuuichi-kun, please go to your room and wait for me. I would like to talk to you. I need to talk to Shuuichi, first," the man said.

"Dad, I..." Hatanaka just held up his hand, silencing his son, and pointed towards the stairs. With an apologetic glance at his older brother, Shuuichi-kun left the kitchen and went to his bedroom.

Hatanaka waited until he heard the bedroom door close before he started to speak. Keeping his voice low enough not to attract anyone else, he spoke with a voice full of venom. "While I appreciate your hospitality, you are, were, well aware of my views on how much my son should know about your lifestyle. That is why I bought you that apartment. That is why I do not allow him to visit here without me. That is my decision to make, not yours."

"Hatana..." Kurama began, but was cut off.

"You have said enough tonight, Shuuichi, or whoever the hell you are. You didn't mention that little abnormality to my son as well, did you?" Kurama shook his head, finally raising his gaze to meet that of the human before him. The man was seething, radiating anger from every pore. For once, Kurama felt truly afraid. Not that this man could hurt him. Even if he tried, Hatanaka could not do much damage to the kitsune physically. It was the emotional damage that he was feeling the most. He knew Hatanaka was angry enough to strike out at him. He also knew that he could not, under any circumstances, strike back. One blow would easily kill the ningen. Kurama was also terrified that the family he so cherished was about to be ripped from his life. Shaking slightly, he stood there, waiting for Hatanaka to continue.

"Why do you disregard my will for my son? Despite my explicit intention to protect him from your ways, you drew him in. Don't you even give a damn about what I have to say? What his father has to say!" By this time, Hatanaka was stalking forward, advancing on the red head. Kurama sighed.

"I didn't invite him into that conversation, Hatanaka-san. He started it. He figured it out without any prompting from me," he replied in a whisper. Hatanaka narrowed his eyes to slits, clenching his fists.

"You expect me to believe that my son, my young and innocent son, would even know that such abominations existed if you didn't flaunt yourself before him?" It was clearly the anger talking now. Hatanaka had never referred to Kurama's preference as an abomination before. Kurama knew the man cared about him, and that Hatanaka was genuinely trying to overcome the prejudices he was raised with to accept his stepson. This week was having the same affect on the man as it was having on his stepson, and it seemed he had finally cracked.

In a sudden move, Hatanaka took Kurama by the shoulders, and started to shake him roughly. "Why? Why do you insist on disrupting our lives? Our NORMAL lives?" As he was being shaken, Kurama had to adjust his footing to compensate. He didn't even notice the pieces of shattered plate beneath on the floor as they cut into the soft soles of his feet through his thin socks.

Finally, Kurama felt the dam holding back his anger starting to crack. "I am not disrupting anything!" he hissed. "You are here, in my home, disrupting my life! I don't flaunt! I didn't draw your son into anything! I didn't even start the damn conversation! He did..." Kurama said no more, as Hatanaka balled his fist and slammed it into Kurama's stomach.

"Shut up! You corrupted him!" Drawing his arm back, Hatanaka struck again, this time to Kurama's face. Reeling backwards, Kurama grasped the counter, looking at his stepfather in shock. Only when he saw the hurt look in the green eyes before him, did Hatanaka realize what he had done. Although he hated himself for raising a hand to his family, his anger was far from gone. His anger with himself just fueled the fire. He stopped striking the boy before him, but he did not back down. Kurama just looked at the human for a few moments before he fled the kitchen.

Kurama was not running away from his stepfather, he was running away from the opportunity to fight back. His control was so tenuous, that he truly feared he would hurt the man before could stop himself, just as the human had done to him. Kurama fled right into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He stopped for a few minutes, leaning against the door, panting. It was then that the first waves of nausea overtook him. Running through his bedroom, he entered the master bathroom and purged himself of the contents of his stomach.

Hiei had just returned from his nightly flit. (Similar to a walk, but much faster, utilizing treetops, roofs, and telephone poles) He landed on the terrace, and slid open the glass door just as a red-topped blur flew past him into the bathroom. He heard retching, and quickly went to investigate. He did not fail to notice the spots of blood left behind on the carpet. As he entered the bathroom, he was distressed to find his fox hunched over the commode, shaking violently, with tears running down his face. The blood spots led to the kitsune's crumpled form, and the source was apparent. The bottoms of Kurama's socks were soaked with red. The fox lurched forward as another heave wracked his body.

In an instant, Hiei was beside his lover. Wrapping one arm around the hunched shoulders, he used his right hand to hold Kurama's forehead. When the spell passed, Kurama all but collapsed onto Hiei, still shaking. "What happened, Fox?" Hiei whispered softly, brushing the red, sweat-soaked bangs from the youko's face. Kurama tried to speak, but ended up heaving again.

After a moment, he simply replied, "Hatanaka." Hiei's face became devoid of all emotion.

"I'll kill him," he stated calmly, as he began to rise.

"No! Hiei, stay here!" Kurama called, clutching Hiei's hand to prevent the hiyoukai from leaving. "Please. He is under just as much pressure as we are. I was just thinking earlier that if this continued, I would crack. He just cracked first. Please don't make it worse."

Hiei sank back to the floor, and held his beloved in a warm and comforting embrace. "Tell me what happened," he said to the fox gently.

Hatanaka stood in the kitchen for a few moments after Kurama left. When he lowered his gaze, and saw the tracks of blood across the floor and up the stairs, his anger melted immediately, replaced with disgust and self-loathing. Raising a shaking hand to his lips, his asked himself, "What have I done?" Slowly, he turned and made his way to the den. He needed to talk to his wife.

Shiori looked up as the door opened. "What was the crash about?" she asked. When her husband stepped into the room, the expression on his face told her something was terribly wrong. "What is it? Did someone get hurt?" she asked, getting up from her relaxed position.

"I need to talk to you, Shiori," Hatanaka said softly.

"What?" she asked. He slowly approached, and sat on the love seat next to his wife.

With a sigh, he decided to start at the beginning. "Shuuichi-kun knows about your son and Hiei." Shiori was not as devastated by this revelation as Hatanaka had been.

"You knew it was only a matter of time, Honey," she began.

"Wait, Shiori, there's more. I heard the two of them, the Shuuichis, talking in the kitchen. I sent Shuu-kun to his room, so I could talk to Shuuichi alone. I...I just started accusing him. I never really gave him a chance to explain. I was so mad that my little boy was exposed to this lifestyle, that I just accused Shuuichi of defying me, and of interrupting our lives. I was cruel. I called him an abomination." Hatanaka found that he could not make eye contact with his wife at this point. Shiori felt her heart rise to her throat. She bit her lower lip, and stayed quiet, knowing that her husband was not done. "I...I got so angry when he denied telling Shuu-kun. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. All the anxiety of this past week, all the anger at the exterminator for botching the first treatment, everything just rushed to my head. I hit him, Shiori. I hit Shuuichi," he confessed. Shiori stiffened at this news. While she certainly understood her husband's anger, she never dreamed he would strike her son.

"We need to talk," she said, her tone not quite cold, but not warm and concerned, either. "We ALL need to talk." She rose to her feet, and pulled her husband up to join her before leading him to the living room.

Shiori drew a breath to call to her son and stepson to come downstairs for a family talk, but her voice died in her throat when she spied the tracks of blood leading from the shattered dish fragments in the kitchen up the stairs. She turned to her husband, her displeasure apparent on her features. Taking the hint, he cleared his throat.

"Shuuichi-kun, Shuuichi, would you both please come downstairs? We need to have a family discussion." Shuuichi-kun was out of his room in a heartbeat, and down the stairs immediately. He stopped when he saw the blood on the floor.

"Whoa, Dad, what happened?"

"Your brother and I had an argument. We need to come to terms with that." Shuuichi-kun looked at his father.

"Dad, Shuuichi didn't tell me anything. I already knew. I figured it out long ago. I just finally asked him about it today. I didn't really even give him a chance to respond properly. I know you wanted to shelter me, but honestly, he didn't do anything to disobey you." Hearing his son's confession almost broke Hatanaka's heart. Shuuichi was telling the truth, and Hatanaka had called him a liar.

When the red head did not emerge from his bedroom, Hatanaka called again. "Shuuichi, we're waiting for you."

In the bathroom, Kurama had just finished relaying the evening's events to Hiei, who was wiping the kitsune's face with a damp washcloth. When the first call echoed up the steps, Kurama just shook his head. "I can't do it, Hiei. I can't deal with this right now. My family is about to fall apart, and I am the reason."

"Shh, Fox. That won't happen. Even if your stepfather walks out of your life right now, Shiori will never leave you. Just relax." Taking a closer look at his lover, the hiyoukai continued, "You need to calm down, I've never seen you this agitated before. You're going to collapse if you don't calm down." When the second called reverberated upstairs, Hiei gave his kitsune a squeeze. "We need to have a family talk, alright. Get yourself cleaned up. I'll go down and shut him up for a few minutes."

"No bloodshed, Hiei," Kurama warned. Hiei looked into the emerald eyes before him.

"I know. I love you, Kurama. You know that, right?"

Kurama smiled weakly. "Of course I know. I love you, too. And Hiei, thank you."

With a confused expression, Hiei gazed at the fox. "What for?"

"For being you, the real you. For being the you who will sit here and hold me, and share your feelings with me."

"Hn." But Hiei was smiling when he said that. With that, the fire demon stood and left the room.

The bedroom door opened and closed in a quick movement, and a barely perceivable blur descended the stairs and came to rest directly in front of Hatanaka. With a glare that could crumble stone, Hiei regarded the human before him. "Stop bellowing," he commanded.

Surprised to be confronted by an angry demon, Hatanaka's fear made him raise his voice. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out. Hiei's glare grew even darker.

"It's my house. I live here. And you will stop bellowing this instant. You have caused my chosen mate much pain, and for that I should kill you where you stand. Do not tempt me further," Hiei spat with undisguised disgust.

Hatanaka shuddered at the threat, knowing that the demon would have no trouble carrying through on it. "I don't know what there is to like about you, demon," he muttered, not realizing how far his voice would carry in the tense silence.

"Demon? Who's a demon?" Shuuichi-kun asked excitedly. "Hiei? Are you really a demon?" Hatanaka closed his eyes as he realized what he had just let slip.

Kurama had just made it to the top of the staircase when he heard Shuuichi-kun's overzealous questions. Feeling his head swim, again, his last thought was "I can't handle this" before the world went bright white and then faded to black.

Hiei was facing Hatanaka, with his back to the stairs, when Shiori's slight scream alerted him that something was wrong. Turning, he saw his fox collapse at the top of the stairs and tumble forward, hitting his left cheek on the steps as he fell. The limp body tumbled over once more, and its nose was heading towards the hard wood as strong arms grasped it, and held it inches from impact.

Hiei held the slack body close. "Kurama?" he asked softly. "Kurama?" he repeated, slightly louder. Gently, he turned the kitsune over, careful to support his head and neck. Kurama was out cold. The stress of the lack of sleep, being discovered, being hit by his own stepfather, being sick, and now having his demon nature revealed was too much. Gingerly, Hiei lifted the body he held, and carried it down the stairs to the couch.

Setting Kurama gently on the sofa, Hiei brushed back the thick, red bangs to assess the damage. Kurama's left cheek had already been red and swollen from being punched, but the fall had injured it again. It was already bruising, and swelling at an alarming rate. Carefully, Hiei probed the bone beneath the reddened skin, finally determining that it was not broken. Quickly, Hiei arose. He snatched the blanket off the nearby chair and covered Kurama. In the space of a few heartbeats he had gone into the downstairs bathroom and collected a few hand towels, and carried them into the kitchen. He quickly filled a large bowl with cool water. He folded one hand towel and dipped it into this. He then took out ice, and wrapped it in the second towel. He placed these items on a tray, and carried them to the coffee table. Kneeling on the floor beside the comatose kitsune, he laid the wet towel across Kurama's forehead, and very gently applied the ice pack to the injured cheek. As he held the ice in place, he gently stroked the fox's unafflicted cheek with the fingers of his free hand.

The Hatanaka family stood in silence as Hiei did all of this. Finally, Shiori found her voice. "What happened?" she asked, slowly approaching the couch.

"He collapsed," Hiei answered, in a voice so soft, it was hard to believe it was from the same throat that had just issued a death threat. "I told him he needed to relax, or this would happen. You have no idea how badly this past week has affected him." The fire demon repositioned the ice gently, dipped the now warm damp towel back into the cool water, and replaced it on Kurama's forehead with a care none of the humans had ever seen from him before.

"Tonight was the last straw. He couldn't handle it anymore. I have never seen him get this upset before. I have seen him face demons and apparitions the likes of which would drive most humans insane with fear. Through all of that, he never flinched. But this week, faced with his own family, he collapsed."

Looking for a change of subject, Shuuichi-kun latched on to Hiei's last statement. "You said demons. Are you a demon, Hiei?"

Without even looking up, and not caring what Hatanaka thought anymore, Hiei simply replied, "Yes."

"Cool. My brother is dating a demon," Shuuichi-kun commented, obviously impressed. Hiei let the matter drop. Although he could not have cared less what the boy's father thought, he would not make life more difficult for his fox by revealing the youko's true nature without the human father's permission.

Hatanaka sighed. They had wanted a family discussion, and it seemed that now was the time to bare all. "Shuu-kun, Shuuichi is a demon as well," he admitted. With a startled glance, Shuuichi-kun looked at his unconscious stepbrother in a new light.


	8. Chapter 8

A family discussion did indeed follow that revelation. Shuuichi-kun kept absolutely silent as Shiori and Hatanaka filled him in on the family's little secrets; Kurama was a demon, Hiei was as well. The two were mates. They went on strange missions for the ruler of Spirit World. No one was anxious to admit that the demons' boss was actually the infant son of said ruler. Throughout the discussion, the only one not participating was the one who had the most answers. Hiei remained silent as he cared for his fox.

After about twenty minutes of holding the ice pack to Kurama's swollen cheek, Hiei took the bowl of cool water to the kitsune's feet. Gently, he peeled off the first reddened sock. The sole of the foot was cut up pretty badly. Some small slivers of plate were still stuck in the wounds. Carefully, Hiei moved Kurama's leg so that the foot dangled over the edge of the couch, and submerged it into the cool water. With delicate precision, the hiyoukai cleaned every slice on the youko's foot. Using a spare towel that Shiori had fetched for him, along with the first aid kit, Hiei dried Kurama's foot and began to apply ointment to the injuries. Finally, he layered gauze on the bottom, and wrapped the foot up to the ankle. Gently switching the fox's legs, he began the same task on the other foot.

When both feet were cleaned and bandaged, Hiei took the ice pack and water bowl to the kitchen. Refreshing each, he returned to again ice the bruised cheek. When he was satisfied that he had done all for his fox that he could at the moment, he turned to the family before him. Shiori had moved to sit off to his side, watching fondly as he tended her son. The two others were still talking loudly and discussing demons. By their conversation, it was obvious that they were completely without a clue about the true nature of youkai. When they finally stopped their chatter long enough to draw a breath, a deep voice silenced any further blabbering.

"You will listen to me now," Hiei said. His voice was not raised. There was no evident anger. It was actually quite even, and soft in volume. But it had the effect of stilling everything within earshot. "There are some rules that must be established immediately." Shuuichi-kun opened his mouth to ask Hiei a question, but a single glance from the burning red eyes evaporated his question before he uttered a sound. "You have been guests in this house for four days now. During that time, Kurama has done everything in his power to be a gracious host. This is how he is repaid. This is our house. While it may be a ningen custom for the entire household to be disrupted to accommodate guests, that is not the way in Makai. I do not care to live by your ningen mores. While you are in this house, you will all follow our lifestyle, and live by our rules. First of all, our bedroom is off limits. I do not care what seems to be so important, if you want to speak to one of us, you will knock on the door, and wait for one of us to answer it.

"Secondly, loud, obnoxious conversations regarding youkai nature are not tolerable. If you have a question I will attempt to answer it. If it's about Kurama, save it for him.

"Thirdly, no more teenage parties.

"Fourthly, if you make a mess, you will clean it up.

"And finally, if anyone strikes my fox again, I will kill him. This behavior is not acceptable. You may be his family, but you will treat him with the same respect he demonstrates towards you." With this, Hiei turned his back to the ningen, and brushed Kurama's bangs back off his pale face.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Shiori said meekly. She had known the small demon long enough to realize that he was livid. Hiei did not respond.

After a slight pause (and a LOOK from his wife) Hatanaka also spoke. "Please accept my apologies, Hiei."

Hiei did respond without even turning. "Save it. You should be apologizing to your stepson."

After a tense silence, Shiori spoke. "Hiei is right, this is not acceptable. Kazuya, you know I love you, but this has crossed a line that should always be preserved. It is my wish that you seek anger management assistance." Hatanaka looked at his wife, and saw the love and fear in her eyes. With a sheepish smile, he nodded. Shiori seemed to accept that, even if she was far from pleased.

"Hiei?" she asked softly. "Would you mind if I sleep in the downstairs guest room?" Hiei just shook his head. Silently, Shiori went to the bedroom she and her husband shared, and gathered her things. Hatanaka stood quietly. He was upset, but he realized that he had brought this onto himself. Regretful of his rash behavior, he approached the still form on the couch.

"How is he?" he asked the hiyoukai.

"He'll be alright physically, but emotionally he's a wreck. I trust you will not do anything to aggravate this condition," Hiei replied without looking at the human.

"I never realized, I mean, I knew he was upset with me, but I didn't think..." Hatanaka trailed off.

"That's correct, you did not think. Go to bed now, and leave us alone. I do not expect to be disturbed in the morning," Hiei snapped. Cringing at the hiyoukai's harsh words, Hatanaka retired to his bedroom, alone.

Shiori came out again once she had placed her things in the downstairs guest room. "Is there anything I can do, Hiei?" she asked, looking at her son.

"No. I will take him upstairs now. As I just told your husband, I do not expect to be disturbed in the morning." With that, Hiei picked up his comatose lover and went to bed. Shiori sighed. She never dreamed her family would fall apart like this. It was the traditional role of the wife to quietly support her husband. She had tried to do this, against her better judgment, and now she regretted that decision. Dejectedly, she went to bed, alone. Shuu-kun had heard Hiei's order to not be disturbed. Quietly, he also went to bed, hoping that everything would be fine in the morning.

Hiei laid Kurama on the bed, and adjusted the pillow beneath the red hair. The small demon drew the covers up to Kurama's waist, and sat beside him, gently stroking back the crimson tresses. As he watched the still form he thought of everything his fox had gone through this week. Hiei had never had a true family. Sure, there was his sister, but he had always observed her from afar. She had only found out about their relationship through a mistake. Hiei had made the mistake of letting a single tear slip in front of her. He pondered this, and everything that he would do to protect her and keep her happy. This is what the fox was doing for his own family. A soft noise drew Hiei from his thoughts, as he looked down and smiled at the source of the sound.

Kurama's eyes squeezed shut a few times before they finally opened; at least, the right one opened. The left was swollen shut. "Welcome back, Fox," Hiei murmured softly.

"What happened?" Kurama asked very softly, as if his voice was not quite awake yet. As he spoke, the kitsune noticed the left side of his face felt heavy, and his left eye would not open. He lifted his hand to feel his face, but Hiei took that hand in his own.

"Shh. Relax. And don't touch," he whispered, kissing Kurama on the forehead. Hiei slowly got up to get his own robe. When his back was turned he heard a sharp gasp. He spun around to see Kurama wincing, his hand only a few centimeters from his swollen cheek. Shaking his head, Hiei returned to the bed. "I told you not to touch; it's very swollen."

"What happened?" Kurama repeated, clearly confused.

"You collapsed at the top of the stairs. I didn't catch you until you had already tumbled over once. I'm sorry," Hiei summarized.

Kurama smiled a lopsided grin. "You warned me," he said. "The last thing I recall is...Shuuichi-kun...demon...Oh great. He knows. Something else to blame me for."

Hiei placed his finger gently over Kurama's lips to still them. "It's alright. He knows everything now. He knows about you, about me, and about us. His father finally stopped trying to hide it all. No one blames you. Hatanaka, himself, slipped about my being a demon."

"Hatanaka. I need to speak to him. And to Mother. She won't be happy if she knows he hit me..." Kurama stopped speaking as Hiei shook his head.

"She knows, Fox. He told her himself. She is very unhappy with him. I would have preferred to disembowel him, but she settled for demanding he attend some anger therapy. It must be a ningen thing." Kurama nodded to confirm this. "She's also sleeping downstairs now." At this Kurama sat up.

"No. I didn't want to come between them. I need to go talk to her."

Hiei took his arms, and kept him still. "Fox, you did not come between them. He made his choice to be an ass this week, and she made her choice to sleep separately. Besides, you can't walk right now." Kurama stopped trying to get up, and looked at Hiei with a strange expression.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You cut up the soles of your feet pretty badly. I dressed them, but if you walk on them, you'll reopen the wounds. I think you should stay off your feet for the next few days." Kurama nodded his assent. After a few moments silence, Hiei continued, "Kurama? Are you okay?" The fire demon again stroked Kurama's hair gently as he asked.

"Of course," the fox answered quickly, his trademark smile in place.

"When did you decide to start lying to me, Fox?" Hiei pressed.

Kurama's smile faded instantly. "I...don't know, Hiei. My family is falling apart, my stepfather hates me, my mother has to choose between us, my stepbrother thinks I'm a freak..."

"Fox, slow down! Your stepfather is a jerk, but I don't think he hates you. Shuuichi-kun looked at you more like a hero than a freak when he found out, and Shiori hasn't chosen between you, she is just setting some ground rules for you all to coexist. Don't get worked up again. You need to calm down." As Hiei said this, he leaned closer. "I think I may be able to help you relax...Fox? Do I smell...minty freshness?"

"Of course, Hiei. I brushed my teeth after I got...um, before I came downstairs," Kurama said.

"That's my fox. No matter what the circumstances, you are clean to a fault." he whispered, pressing his lips to Kurama's. The kitsune instantly melted into the touch. Both demons wrapped their arms around each other, deepening their kiss. Hiei leaned forward, laying Kurama down on his back.

Kurama broke the kiss. "But, Hiei, what if they walk in?"

"No one is going to walk in, Fox. We had a little...chat while you were asleep," Hiei assured him.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "No bloodshed?" he asked. Hiei shook his head. "No one is tied up anywhere?" Hiei shook again. "No death threats?" No response. Taking a deep breath, Kurama simply said, "Well, two out of three isn't too bad." and pulled his lover closer to him for another kiss.

(scene cut for fanfiction(dot)net)

Settling into bed beside the fox, Hiei began to close his eyes. A soft voice broke the silence.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"Somehow you always know."

Hiei sat up, and shifted onto his right side to look at his lover. "Know what?"

"Exactly what I need, and how to make me feel loved. Thank you," the exhausted kitsune elaborated.

"I love you, Fox," Hiei said, smiling.

"I love you, too," Kurama returned. After a small pause. "Hiei?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing. I want to turn and cuddle up to you, but I can't lay on the left side of my face," the fox admitted.

With a smile and a chuckle, Hiei sat up in the bed. Slipping one arm under Kurama's knees, and another under his neck, he easily lifted and shifted the fox to his side of the bed. He quickly slid over the fox to rest to Kurama's right. The kitsune immediately turned, and nuzzled closely into his small lover. "Thank you, Hiei. Good night, my love," he whispered.

"Good night, my fox," Hiei whispered back as sleep claimed them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Shiori awoke early, as usual. She stretched and turned to the empty space on the bed beside her. Staring at the pillow, she thought of her family. Her husband, usually a very gentle and loving man, had completely flipped this week. Her son, also very gentle and loving, had received the brunt of this explosion. The red head currently lay upstairs with his lover. Shiori was not sure if he had awoken yet or not; the last she saw of him, he was still unconscious from his fall, being carried up the stairs by the deceptively strong hiyoukai.

That was another enigma: Hiei. When she had first met the small demon, he was laying on her son's bed, barely alive, out cold. That was the day that her son had been forced to reveal his secrets to her, to prevent her from calling an ambulance for both of them. When Hiei had awakened, the first words he had said to her were in anger, and as she thought back, perhaps a touch of fear. Yet, around her son, the tough and abrasive demon's heart of ice melted, and he became tender. She had seen them interact in a number of different situations. To the world they were friends: dependable, comfortable, and nothing to think twice about. Among those they trusted they were lovers. At first, Shiori had been concerned that the cold fire demon was not giving her son the affection he needed, but she realized this week, watching them, that they were truly happy and truly dedicated to each other.

She had that with her husband. She loved him so much, and she knew how much he loved her as well. This week was very stressful on all of them. With a sigh, she admitted to herself a few key facts. She knew she would forgive him, after he went to get some therapy and proved he was capable of restraining himself around her son. She also knew Kurama would forgive him. The fox was that type of person. Hiei may never forgive this incident, but she knew he would refrain from killing the human over it. With any luck, they could eventually accept each other.

With another sigh, Shiori got up, and got dressed. She went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

When Kazuya stepped out of his bedroom, the smells of cooking food greeted him. He went downstairs to find his wife preparing their morning meal. Without a sound, he just watched her for a while. He knew he had been dreadfully unfair to her. All week he had made her choose between supporting her son and supporting her husband. She had tried to change the circumstances by distracting him from conflicts and trying to separate them, but to no avail. He felt horrible for the things he had done this week.

He had stayed up late into the night, alone in his bed, thinking things over. He had been raised in a strict family. They had pounded into his head that two men laying together was wrong; it was sinful, it was disgusting. It was something to be ashamed of, something to hide, and above all, something to hate. He had accepted this, and embraced this belief as the truth. He realized last night the mistakes in that thought process. While he chose to believe what his family taught him, he had no right to try to change his stepson and Hiei's relationship while he stayed in their home. It occurred to him that that was exactly what he was trying to do. Some stupid part of him thought that if he could police them and make it inconvenient for them to be together that they would just stop being together. The idea that love could exist in a same sex relationship had never even entered his thoughts, until he saw the care evident when Hiei tended his ill lover. The soft voice, the gentle touch, the defensive attitude; all of these would be his exact reaction if something had happened to Shiori. Perhaps his bigoted family was wrong. Maybe they had overlooked a key element in any relationship. Maybe the two demons laying together was more than a physical fling.

"Shiori?" he called out softly. She heard her name, and turned to see him. She smiled at him warmly, despite the chill between them. "I think, maybe, I've been wrong about some things. I'm sorry. I know I said I wanted to give Shuuichi a chance, but I don't think I ever really did. I'm sorry for that, too," he said.

Smiling, Shiori walked over to him, and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know it's difficult for you, Kazuya. Shuuichi is everything you have been told to hate. I doubt I could have accepted him if circumstances were different. One thing that helped, however, was the realization that he is the same Shuuichi he was before I knew. The only thing that changed was my perception, not my son. I had to accept that, and then, there was no question about accepting him, because I always had, and nothing had truly changed." Hatanaka nodded silently.

After a moment he spoke. "I need to go out for a bit, Honey. I'll be back later." Shiori nodded, and he left the house.

Hiei usually was awake at morning's first light. Today, however, he slept in a bit, snuggled in the warm embrace of his fox. When he finally did open his eyes, he looked at the face before him.

Kurama's left eye was still swollen and had bruised overnight. The kitsune, despite the angry looking injury, was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his lips. Hiei just watched him as he slumbered. After about a half an hour, the red head finally stirred. The fox slowly opened his right eye to look at his lover.

"Good morning, Fox. Did you sleep well?" Hiei asked softly.

"Mmmm," Kurama murmured as he stretched. "I slept like a baby. I love you, Itooshi." Hiei just smiled and rubbed his nose against Kurama's. After a few more minutes, the fire demon rolled over and stood up.

"Let me get my robe on, and I'll help you up," he began to say, but he was cut off by a thud behind him. Turning, he saw Kurama sitting on the floor, wincing. The kitsune had tried to get out of bed and walk, and the tender, damaged soles of his feet would not support him. "What do you think you're doing, Fox?" Hiei asked, coming over to assist his lover.

"I can walk, Hiei. I just wasn't prepared. It hurts a little, but I've endured worse," Kurama responded, trying to use his feet to stand.

Hiei stopped him by scooping him up, and setting him back onto the bed. "Just because you can tolerate the pain doesn't mean you should have to, Fox. At least, not when you have me to carry you around," Hiei reasoned, planting a small kiss at the corner of Kurama's mouth. "Now relax for a moment; I'll be right back for you," he directed. A few minutes later, Hiei was bundling Kurama into his robe and taking him to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once the demons were properly cleaned and prepared for the morning, Hiei assisted his fox in getting dressed, and picked him up to carry him downstairs. Kurama tried to protest, but Hiei silenced him with a deep kiss and a gentle squeeze. When they broke apart, Hiei said breathlessly, "Let me baby you, Fox. It makes me feel better for not killing him before he could hurt you." Kurama just gave his fire demon a wry look, and allowed himself to be carried down the stairs.

Hiei was very careful not to bump Kurama's bandaged feet on the railing as he carried the kitsune down to the kitchen. As the two entered the kitchen, they saw Shiori preparing breakfast, her back to the doorway.

"Good morning, Mother," Kurama said from Hiei's arms.

Shiori spun around. "Good morning, Shuuichi. Oh my." Her greeting trailed off at the sight before her. Half her son's face was black and blue, his eye was swollen shut, his feet were bandaged to his ankles, and he was being carried, effortlessly, by his much smaller lover. Shiori quickly went to the table and pulled out a chair. Hiei gently sat Kurama on the chair and pulled another close. Very carefully he propped the fox's feet up on it.

"Good morning, Hiei," Shiori said softly, unsure if the small demon was in a better mood or not.

"Good morning, Shiori," Hiei replied amicably. Shiori was relieved at his tone, much friendlier than the night before. With one of her concerns put to rest, she turned to her son to resolve the rest.

"How are you feeling today, Shuuichi?" she asked, brushing his hair off his face to examine his injury.

"I'm fine, Mother," Kurama replied, tilting his head to humor her. She didn't seem to believe him. "Really, Mother, I am fine," he protested. "I am able to walk as well, but someone..." Kurama pointedly looked at Hiei. "Refused to let me." Hiei just shrugged and smiled. Kurama smiled back at him. Shiori saw this playful exchange and relaxed a bit. It seemed her son was in good hands.

Shiori turned back to the stove to finish breakfast. She had made a western style breakfast and brought the plates of eggs and sausage to the table. Once everyone had a full plate before him, they began to eat.

"I hope you like eggs. I was going to make French toast, but I couldn't find any maple syrup," Shiori began nervously. Kurama picked up the tone. There was something on her mind, and she wasn't sure how to say it, so she was making small talk until it finally came out.

"Neither Hiei nor I like maple syrup, so we don't usually have any. We can pick some up if you would like," he offered.

"No, no, Sweetheart. You just relax. I may pick some up later today. I have a few errands to run." A small, uncomfortable silence overtook the room. To break it, Shiori said, "Your new refrigerator is wonderful; I can reach everything inside of it." After this comment, the silence hung between them again.

Finally, Shiori set down her fork. "Shuuichi, Hiei, I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at the table. It seemed the small talk was over. She continued, "I never should have let things get so out of hand. I was trying to be a dutiful wife, but I forgot that I am a mother first. I'm so sorry. I..." She stopped speaking when she felt a warm hand grasp her own. Looking up, she saw her son holding her hand.

"It's not your fault, Mother. This conflict has been brewing for a long time now, ever since he got me that apartment. That was a patch, a way of avoiding the real issue. Now, we've been forced to face each other. I think we'll come out of this much stronger, and much closer. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent this." Shiori smiled wistfully at his gentle words, and softly squeezed his hand.

The distinct murmur of "murder may have helped" was heard coming from Hiei's general direction, but no one commented on this.

Loud foot stomps echoed down the stairs at the front of the house. Shuu-kun burst from the stairwell into the living room and headed towards the kitchen. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Hiei. Morning, Shuui...whoa!" He stopped as Kurama turned to face him. "That's some shiner! It takes up half your face! Did you get a picture?" the younger boy asked eagerly.

"Shuu-kun, come have some breakfast," Shiori said, laughing, as she rose to her feet to give her chair to the boy since all four were currently being used.

"No, don't get up, Mother. He can have the chair under my feet," Kurama began.

"No, Sweetheart, I really think you should keep them up," Shiori protested.

"But you shouldn't have to get up," Kurama countered politely.

"No, Dear, it's not problem," Shiori responded.

"Ningen," Hiei muttered, shaking his head. He stood and pushed his chair to Shuu-kun. He then picked up Kurama's feet, sat on the chair, and placed the feet in his lap.

"Oh, okay," Kurama and Shiori said, practically in unison. Shuu-kun laughed.

"Yeah, they're definitely related," he joked. Everyone at the table smiled.

The group continued their meal quietly. When the last bits of food had disappeared, Shuu-kun regarded his stepbrother intently. "I didn't mean to get Dad all mad at you, Shuuichi. I'm sorry," he said.

Kurama smiled at the younger boy. "It is no fault of yours. The tension had been building all week." Hiei nodded his agreement.

Relieved, Shuu-kun began to ask some questions he had thought up last night. "So, Shuuichi, you're a demon?" When Kurama nodded, Shuu-kun continued. "Your demon name is Kurama, and that's why Hiei calls you that, right?" Another nod. "So, um, could I call you Kurama, too?"

Kurama was a bit surprised at this request. "Why?" he asked.

"Well," the younger boy began. "I feel kinda weird calling you by my name, even though it is your name, too. Well, your human name. So, if I can call you Kurama, then I won't feel funny about it. And, no offense, I can have my name back. Even if everyone else keeps calling you Shuuichi, I know the difference. I know it sounds dumb like that, but it's true."

Kurama regarded his stepbrother carefully. In a strange way, it did make sense to him. "You may call me whichever name you like. But, as you have pointed out, others will still call me Shuuichi." At this the boy nodded happily.

Shiori smiled and shook her head. "I will still call you Shuuichi, after all, it IS what I named you," she said merrily.

"Of course, Mother. I wouldn't have it any other way."

When the breakfast dishes were cleared, the group relocated to the living room. Hiei gently placed Kurama on the sofa and covered him with a light blanket. Shuu-kun watched them with interest.

"So, Hiei, you're a demon. You guys are both demons, but you look so different. What are you guys, Um, I mean, what kind, oh, this is just sounding wronger by the minute." Shuu-kun blushed a bit at his inability to ask the question without sounding completely rude.

"Don't worry about it," Kurama reassured him with a smile. "I am a fox spirit. I am actually Youko, not youkai. It's still a demon, but a different type of apparition. Animal based spirits have different abilities and appearances than other demons. I can manipulate plants. I do look different from Hiei, and different from other youko for that matter. I was injured badly many years ago, and sought refuge in Ningenkai. That is how I was born, as a human, to Mother and Father. When Father passed on, it was just Mother and I. She taught me many things foreign to the demon world, and I live here now, in a human body."

"So, the you that I am looking at is just a human?" Shuu-kun asked, almost disappointed.

"Yes and no. My body is very human. It cannot withstand the damage my demon body can. It is not as strong. But it is imbued with my demon energy, so it heals faster than a normal human, and is stronger, and capable of surviving more damage. I am able to change into my demon form at will. I choose to remain in this form."

"Why? If I had a demon form, I would stay in that all day long," Shuu-kun said.

"Would you? My demon form is tall, over seven feet tall. I have silver hair, fox ears, and a silver tail. As an animal spirit, I also have an animal form; that of a five tailed silver fox. Which form should I wear to school? Which would be the best for a job interview? For grocery shopping? For going to the mall?" Kurama countered.

"I see your point. But, as a demon, you wouldn't even have to go to school. You could just blow the school up if you wanted to. You could take over the human world and do whatever you wanted to!" Shuu-kun mused. At this, Hiei laughed aloud. "What?" Shuu-kun asked, slightly hurt.

"I tried that. It's not as easy as it sounds," Hiei informed him. At this, Shuu-kun's eyes grew wide.

Before the boy could launch into a tirade of questions, Hiei explained. "I am a mixed demon. My father was a fire demon. My mother was a koorime, an ice apparition. They are slightly different from other demons. I was considered a Forbidden Child among the Koorime, and cast out of their society. I 'grew up,' so to speak, among a band of thieves. Awhile back, I decided to try to take over Ningenkai. So I enlisted the aid of two partners in crime, and we made our move. Eventually, we were stopped," Hiei summarized.

"Wow. Who stops a demon bent on world conquest?" the riveted boy asked.

"That is the job of a Spirit Detective," Kurama explained. "The Spirit Detective in question is Yusuke Urameshi."

Some of this information caught Shiori off guard. Her son had told her how he had met the fire demon; Hiei had tried to kill him thinking he was someone else, when Kurama was younger. During the fight, Kurama had badly injured the demon. Instead of killing him, he had sneaked the hiyoukai into his bedroom and nursed him back to health. He had not told his mother or their subsequent joint venture: the one that had resulted in Shiori's miraculous recovery due to the Mirror of Utter Dark, and in the parole of her "perfect son" and Hiei. She also had not known that the Urameshi boy was such a powerful figure among demons.

"So, then, you have a gang of demons?" Shuuichi-kun prompted Hiei.

"No. One of our band was killed. The other one was released on probation from Reikai. I was imprisoned briefly. When the Junior Lord of Reikai realized that my skills were better used in his service than in his prison, he released me on parole to aid the Spirit Detective. The parole was recently lifted, and I am currently free. I believe my surviving accomplice had much to do with this arrangement, but he refuses to admit as much," Hiei said, carefully keeping his "accomplice's" identity hidden.

"Wow. Can I see your demon powers? Do something demon," Shuu-kun asked excitedly.

Hiei fixed the boy with a glare. "Perhaps, some day, you will witness my demonic abilities. But since I use them mostly in battle, it would be prudent for you to hope that you never have to see them." Kurama nodded his agreement. He had not even shown his mother either of his demonic forms. The human boy just nodded; overwhelmed with the information he had received that morning.

After this, the conversation turned to lighter topics. Shiori still wanted to ask Hiei a few questions about his criminal past, but would let that rest for now. The four were still chatting (three were chatting, Hiei was listening.) when the door opened and Kazuya walked in.

Hatanaka was a bit surprised to see the whole family together in the living room when he arrived back at the house. He had hoped to speak to his wife alone before he had to face his stepson and Hiei again. But he did have something to tell the entire family, and since everyone was present, this seemed to be a good time. Tentatively he approached the group.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad to see everyone is here, I have some things to say," he started slowly. When he received attentive silence in response, he continued. "First of all, I'm sorry. I apologize to everyone for the way I have been acting this week. I would like to also apologize to Shuuichi for interrupting his life so much, and for hurting him. I have been thinking about what's been going on. I think Shiori is right. I need some help to accept things. I went to my doctor this morning and told him what happened. He gave me the number of a specialist. This therapist deals with parent/adolescent conflicts, and specifically with helping one to accept choices the other has made against one's approval. I think he can help me accept you two. I have an appointment tonight. But for the first appointment, he wants to see everyone. Usually the appointments are one hour, but the initial appointment is longer. He wants to meet us all and get an impression of all of us so he can help me better. I made the appointment for five o'clock, thinking we could all go out and get a late dinner afterwards. Is that alright?"

Shiori nodded, and looked to her son. Kurama looked at his stepfather. "That's fine with me," Dropping his gaze to his lover, he asked, "Hiei?"

"Why should I go? I'm not related to him, and I don't need some ningen telling me how to think," the hiyoukai practically spat.

"Hiei, Love, we all need to go. It won't be that bad. Please?" Kurama asked softly.

Hiei just glared for a moment. Finally he rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Hatanaka looked at his son. "Shuu-kun?"

"Me, too? Sure, I guess five is good," the boy responded.

With that settled, the family began to disperse. Shuu-kun went outside to play around a bit before they had to get ready to go. Shiori called her husband into the den with her. "I'm proud of you, Dear," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her silently.

Hiei and Kurama remained on the sofa. "Thank you, Hiei, for humoring us ningen," Kurama said teasingly. Hiei just shook his head and snuggled up to his fox. "Hiei?" Kurama asked after a moment. "I think Mother may try to question you about your attempt at world conquest later on. I think that kind of caught her off guard."

Hiei moved so he could look up at his fox's face. "Have you told her any of it?" Kurama shook his head. "I'll be careful what I say."

"Love, just tell her what she wants to know. She'll find it out sooner or later, anyway."

"That's a change, Fox. You went through how many years hiding who you are, and now you are telling me to just come clean with her?" Hiei teased.

"Even old foxes can learn a thing or two from ningen." Kurama mused, hugging his lover closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama held Hiei close to him for a while longer before he decided to broach the subject of the appointment this evening. Finally, he broke the silence. "Hiei?"

"Hm?" the smaller demon relied.

"When we go to see the therapist tonight, there are a few things we should keep confidential," Kurama began.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of going to see it then?" Hiei asked in a wry tone.

With a sigh, Kurama said, "I suppose so. But if we admit everything, such as being demons, we may find ourselves being dissected by some very curious ningen."

"You worry too much, Fox. I could always erase those memories if this doctor thing reacts poorly to the revelation," Hiei suggested playfully. In truth, he did not want to admit anything to this ningen, but this game was getting fun.

Kurama nodded. "I suppose you're right. How about this, we'll tell the doctor if we are asked directly, but we won't volunteer the information if we are not."

"Deal," Hiei said, as he reached up and gently touched the bruise on Kurama's cheek. "It's fading, Fox. It will only be a shadow by tonight."

"If that," Kurama agreed. "I think the emotional drain over the past week, coupled with the physical stress last night threw off my healing abilities. Usually a hit like this would heal in an hour or two. This bruise lasted overnight."

"Actually, it worsened overnight. I think when you collapsed your whole body just shut down, healing and all," Hiei theorized.

"Mmm, possible. But you sure jump started me last night," Kurama teased, pulling Hiei closer.

"Hn," Hiei replied, as their lips drew together for a long kiss. When they drew apart, a noise from the door to the den drew both of their attention.

Shiori and Kazuya were standing there. Shiori was smiling at the two; Hatanaka was managing not to frown. He had his arm around Shiori's waist, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I thank you for the use of your guest room. In light of recent progress, I believe I will stay upstairs with my husband again tonight," Shiori said. Kurama smiled. With that, Shiori got fresh sheets and made the bed, and moved her belongings up to the room Kazuya was in.

As the afternoon wore on, Kurama's bruise healed further, and by the time the family was ready to leave, it was indeed merely a shadow. Kurama was also able to walk with only slight discomfort. At promptly four fifty-five the group entered the therapist's office.

The doctor was an older man. He was balding, with thick glasses and a stuffy look to him. He was dressed in a western style business suit, with a perfectly straight necktie. The creases in his pants were crisp and clean. This man was the epitome of conservatism. Kurama noticed this immediately, but withheld any comment or judgment. Hiei noticed it as well, but his impassive mask was in place.

"Ah, yes, you must be the Hatanaka and Minamino families," the man greeted them. "Please, do come in." The doctor ushered them from the waiting room to his office. The office itself was quite spacious, and had plenty of seating to accommodate everyone, from the couch, to the love seat, and a few single chairs, arranged around a low, round coffee table.

"Please sit. Would anyone like some tea?" the doctor asked, as he turned his back to prepare a tray of tea and cakes. This was how he began every session with a new family. He would turn away and allow the family to choose from the vast array of seats. Where they sat often gave him an impression of the overall attitude they had towards each other. After the shuffling sounds behind him ceased, he turned and brought the tray of refreshments to the group.

The older man, Hatanaka, had taken a seat on one of the sofas. He sat closest to the doctor. Next to him sat the youngest boy, the file had listed him as Shuuichi Hatanaka. The woman, Shiori, sat on the other side of the boy. The taller of the two remaining boys sat on the love seat next to the sofa, on the end closest his mother. The final boy, the one with the short, spiky black hair, refused to sit. He was standing behind the love seat, behind the spot he would have taken had he chosen to sit. The doctor did not reveal his thoughts on these matters to his new patients as he set the tray on the small round table.

"Now, Please get comfortable. I want to tell you what to expect tonight, and set some of the ground rules," the doctor began. "First of all, therapy is not a miracle cure. A person doesn't go talk to a therapist for an hour or two and magically change. I am not here to change anyone. That is not my job. I just listen and make suggestions based on what you tell me. For the most part, you will come to your own conclusions and decisions, and any changes you make or see will be the result of you, not me. I am just here to make that easier for you.

"This may take time. As far as the ground rules go, I want you all to be honest. Coming in here and telling me what you think I want you to say, or what you think you are supposed to say will not help you. There are no false fronts in here. There are no expectations. Whatever you have to say, I assure you that I have heard worse. Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. That is usually the root of a problem. But by getting it out in the open we can confront it.

"Finally, what is said here stays here. I will not tell anyone what you tell me. I would appreciate it if you kept that confidence as well. Do not ever use anything said in this office as fuel for an argument at home, or as a point of shame for a family member. This is not blackmail material; it is healing. Tonight, I will speak to you all together, and then I would like to speak to all individually. Afterwards, we will all come back together. I will not use direct quotes, but I will share my interpretations of your situation with all of you as a group to try to get things out in the open. After that, we will determine a course of action together that will be best for everyone here. Is this all understood?" The doctor paused and looked around the group. Everyone nodded. "Very well. Young man," he addressed Hiei. "Feel free to sit or stand as you please anytime you wish. Now, please introduce yourselves, and tell me something about you."

The group took turns giving their names and some detail about themselves. The doctor took some notes. What he was interested in was whether their description revolved around themselves, or another in the group. Hatanaka described himself as a father and husband from a conservative family who wanted to accept his stepson before things got more out of hand than they already were. Shuu-kun described himself as an almost-teenager who wanted to be on the wrestling team, but his dad said he couldn't unless he got all Bs and As (mostly As) on his report card. Shiori described herself as a mother and wife. Kurama described himself as Shiori's son and Hiei's lover who wanted to avoid future problems with his family. Hiei just described himself as "here with Kurama."

The doctor paused a moment. "Kurama? I thought your name is Shuuichi, young man," he asked the kitsune.

"Yes, it is, Doctor. Many of my friends call me Kurama. It is a nickname of sorts, and has come in handy since my stepbrother bears the same name as I." The doctor nodded, and scribbled down some notes.

"Alright. I would like to meet with each of you individually. The rest of you are welcome to stay here and relax, converse, eat, whatever. I do ask that you do not talk about your private session until later, when we all discuss them together. Now, I believe we will start with Mrs. Hatanaka." The doctor rose, and led Shiori into a smaller office. The rest of the group remained relatively silent during her absence.

After about twenty minutes, Shiori and the doctor emerged, and Shiori resumed her seat on the sofa. She did not make eye contact with any of the others, and did not say a word. The doctor cleared his throat and called for his next patient, Hiei. The hiyoukai looked at the kitsune. Kurama nodded slightly, and the fire demon followed the doctor into the small office. Silently, Kurama hoped that the office would not erupt in flames.

After twenty minutes of flame-free silence, the door opened and Hiei emerged. He went straight to the love seat, but instead of standing behind it again, he climbed into the seat and pressed against his fox, tucking his feet up under him. Kurama immediately put his arm around the smaller demon, surprised to see him so unnerved by the short session. Shuuichi-kun was next, followed by Kurama, then finally Hatanaka. During the individual visits, those in the main office remained silent, lost in their own thoughts.

When Hatanaka finally resumed his seat on the sofa, the doctor took a few moments to pour himself a fresh cup of tea, then addressed the entire group before him. They were seated as they were when they entered, except that Hiei was still on the seat beside Kurama, pressed into his side, with the fox's arm around him.

"I have spoken to each of you, and I feel that I have an idea of some of the root of these problems. Please notice I say 'these problems,' plural, because there is more than one issue you are all confronting, and no one person is completely responsible for or completely absolved of solving them. I have gathered some information and compiled some conclusions based on my talks with all of you. I get the feeling that you share a secret that you are not telling me, one independent of Shuuichi and Hiei's relationship. I am sure it will come out in time; I will not press. I will reiterate that everything said here is confidential, and I assure you, I have heard worse. Now, let's begin with where you all stand in regards to each other. The conflict that Mr. Hatanaka described to me is no great surprise. In fact, I'm surprised it took so long to escalate. Mr. Hatanaka was raised in a very strict household, and was taught very stringent morals. It truly has not occurred to him before now that there can exist love in a same sex relationship. It is clear to me that Shuuichi and Hiei are very much in love. I don't mean a fleeting, teenage crush. They act towards each other like an old married couple, with one exception. While the emotion and the support are there, the confidence is most definitely missing. Hiei is terrified of losing Shuuichi." At this, Hiei turned his head, and buried his face in Kurama's shirt. The kitsune held him closer.

"He is afraid that either something physical will happen to his lover, or that Shuuichi's family will come between them. He knows Shuuichi loves his mother very much, and would do almost anything for her. He is afraid that anything may include leaving him. Yet, somehow, he does not blame Mrs. Hatanaka for this. Hiei regards Mrs. Hatanaka as a mother figure. He is very closed about his own childhood and parents. I am under the impression that he has been abused and neglected. He never knew his true parents, and has adopted Mrs. Hatanaka as a surrogate. He does not want to take Shuuichi away from his mother, but he is too closed to admit that he wants to join their family.

"Shuuichi, on the other hand, is afraid he will lose his family by staying with Hiei, and he is not willing to give up his lover. He is stretching, trying to make everyone happy, and in the end, only letting every one down. He will not abandon Hiei, but he is afraid that Hiei may leave because of his family, or that he may lose Hiei to some physical end. For two young people, they are both keenly aware of mortality. I do get the impression that they keep these fears hidden, and that these emotions are not interfering with their relationship. The introduction of the Hatanaka family into their house has brought these feelings out to an unbearable degree, and now they are both very insecure.

"Mrs. Hatanaka is afraid of losing her son or her husband. She hates having to play the role of peacekeeper and wishes with all her heart that they could get along. She still harbors resentment towards her husband for throwing her son out of the house when he revealed his feelings for Hiei. She also resents having to let go of her son. She loves Hiei like a son, and is happy that the two are happy together, but she is feeling like a mother bird with an empty nest. Her stepson fills some of that emptiness, but nothing can replace a child.

"Shuuichi-kun feels this emptiness, although he cannot identify it, and is trying to fill the gap. Sometimes he may seem too eager to do so, also hyperactive, but he feels that if he can keep everyone busy, then the void will not be felt as much. He is very intelligent and very perceptive, but he cannot express what he perceives, only react to it. At his age, the reactions may seem over exuberant, so he is trying to tone them down, but it is difficult for an adolescent to gauge the appropriateness and the impact of his actions.

"Mr. Hatanaka is very open that he is confused right now. He loves his wife, his son, and his stepson very much. He is confused because many of the things he was raised to believe in are crumbling around him. When he sees Shuuichi and Hiei together, he is torn between happiness for them and revulsion at the idea of two men loving each other. He wants to protect his son from the same confusion he, himself, is currently battling, and so he has become overprotective of the boy. He wants to accept this relationship, but he will need time to overcome the barriers instilled in him from childhood. Before, he was avoiding the issue completely. The current living situation has not only pressed him into acknowledging it, but also denied him the time to accept it.

"This brings us to the physical confrontation last evening, resulting in Mr. Hatanaka striking Shuuichi and Shuuichi's subsequent collapse. Without prior intervention, this was unavoidable. I believe that we can overcome these obstacles with time, but until then, I think that Mr. Hatanaka and Shuuichi should not be alone together. He did not mean to hurt his stepson; far from it, he loves the boy like his own. He is feeling just as stretched as everyone else is right now, trying to accept others, yet still stay true to themselves. I would like to set up weekly sessions with Mr. Hatanaka, and with any other family members who desire to come.

"Now, is there anything anyone would like to say while we are here, in the open? I remind you not to bring up personal admissions at home in an argument, or as blackmail to get something. These feelings are very deep, and the wounds that will inflict are deeper yet. I encourage you to be open with each other, and share your feelings, but do not press each other, and do not bring up subjects discussed here unless both parties are willing to discuss them further. Now it's an open forum, who would like to start us off?"

After the long-winded, yet eerily accurate assessment made by the doctor, everyone was hesitant to say anything. Finally a small voice broke the awkward silence.

"Dad?" Shuu-kun said, looking at his father. "I know you wouldn't hurt Shuuichi, or any one of us on purpose. I know you want to protect me, but this stuff is all over, and I think we should be open about it at home. Otherwise, when we face it in the real world, we won't know how to react to it. I think, maybe, that is why you are having so much trouble accepting Shuuichi and Hiei; you were never allowed to ask questions about it or understand it when you were younger, so now you don't know how to. But I'm really proud of you for trying." With that the young boy hugged his father. The doctor smiled. He knew the boy was perceptive, and the youth had nailed a huge part of the problem right on the head. Maybe he would make a good therapist when he was older.

"Thank you, Son, that means the world to me. I never wanted to put you in the middle of any of this, or you, Shiori. I just want us to be a happy family again, along with Shuuichi and Hiei," Hatanaka said, returning the hug.

"Me, too. I guess I will have to accept that Shuuichi is grown up and on his own," Shiori said, looking wistfully at her only son.

"Mother, I have told you before, no matter how grown up I may be, I will always need you. But, I need Hiei, too," Kurama turned to his lover, whose face was still buried in his shirt. "I won't leave you, Hiei. Not ever." A slight nod of the black hair was all that was visible.

The family spoke some more, trying to reassure the others that they would not be abandoned or forsaken. The doctor watched with interest. This was relatively normal; every patient he saw wanted to say just the right words to fix it, to make the problem disappear immediately. This, of course, could not happen. Nine out of ten of them would forget the entire thing by the next morning, and the problem would persist. This family was a unique collection, and he hoped they were the one that didn't. The only one not speaking was Hiei. The doctor had gotten the impression that the young man hid very much from the world. He was very distant when he came in, almost standoffish. The only one able to get close to him was his lover.

The doctor had gotten he impression that the two had been through much together, despite their apparent youth. He still felt that they were hiding something, something big, but based on his interpretation of their relationship, he felt they would be able to handle it together. He was relatively certain that they would have a private discussion together that night, and the smaller one would be able to speak then. He did make a point of offering his services to any of them before they left. At the conclusion of the two-hour session, the family thanked the doctor and left. The doctor watched them get into their car and leave, again hoping they would be the one in ten who actually saw the problem through to its solution, not faded into a rosy land of denial again once the Hatanaka family went home.

The ride from the doctor's office was silent. Everyone was still digesting what had been said during the session. When Hatanaka stopped the car and shut the engine off, the others were surprised to find that they were not at home. They were at a small building that seemed rather unimpressive from the outside. A neon sign that said "open" hung in the window.

"We are going to eat dinner, right?" Hatanaka asked. "I heard about this place from a friend, and I thought it would be a nice change to come here." Looking at the nondescript building with a wry expression, the rest of the group just got out of the car, and wondered what type of food they must serve here.

When they entered the building, they were in a small, brightly colored foyer closed off from the main dining room by a thick curtain. Artwork hung all over the place. Kurama turned to look around him, and his gaze fell on a mirror by the door. The mirror was about three feet tall and one foot wide, framed in wood. Instead of being simply a long piece of reflective glass, the mirror had colored glass set into the center and held in place with lead. The colored glass formed a beautiful rose with a long stem and a smaller bud sprouting off the side. Kurama felt more at ease. Looking around, he took in the other art on the walls.

There was no motif to the art. It was an eclectic collection of pieces that ranged from realist to abstract. There was photography, pen and ink, paint, glasswork, sculpture, every style imaginable, hanging on the walls, sitting on a ledge on the wall, and hanging in the windows.

A man came over to the group. "Party of five?" he asked politely.

"Yes, we have a reservation. Hatanaka," Hatanaka replied. The man gathered five menus and led the party into the dining area. He sat them at a large table in the corner by the curtain that separated the entranceway from the main restaurant. This was the smallest of the three rooms in the restaurant, and like the entranceway was decorated with all types of art. As he handed out the menus, the man noticed the family gazing around in wonder.

"The restaurant is also an art gallery; we showcase the talent of local artists. Everything you see is for sale, so if you are interested in a piece just ask for assistance. Your waitress will be with you shortly."

The group enjoyed a delicious meal together. Their spirits rose among the bright colors and cheerful artwork. Everyone was enjoying themselves by the end of the fantastic meal, with one exception. Hiei had barely touched his food. He had not spoken. Kurama had ordered for him when he had refused to look at the menu. Something was bothering him deeply, but he would not share it yet. When the rest of the group had finished their desserts, Kurama asked the waitress to wrap Hiei's dinner, and the group left to go home.

Once they were home, the family split up to go to their rooms. Shiori and her husband went to their room together. Shuu-kun asked if he could stay up awhile watching some movies, and his father said he would have no objection, if Kurama and Hiei did not mind their television being commandeered. Hiei was still silent, so Kurama told Shuu-kun to watch as many as he liked. Then the fox led his silent lover to their bedroom.

Once they arrived, Kurama closed the door behind them and drew Hiei into an embrace. "What is it, Love? You've been silent ever since you came out of your private session with the doctor," he asked softly.

Hiei just wrapped his arms around the fox. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "How?"

"How what, Love?"

"How did he know all of that? I only answered a few questions, but I felt like he was leeching right into my soul. No one, ningen or youkai, has ever been able to read me, except for you. How did he get into my head?" Hiei whispered.

"Love, that's what he does. He went to school for years to learn it, and from the looks of him, he has been practicing it for many more years. Don't feel bad, he is an expert at cracking peoples' defenses and seeing the true them," Kurama murmured, holding the smaller demon close.

"I just feel so, naked after that. I never wanted anyone to know those things. I never wanted Shiori to think she has to be a mother to me as well, and I never wanted you not to trust me..." Hiei began.

"Whoa, Hiei, stop. Me not trust you? Love, I trust you implicitly," the kitsune interjected.

"No, you're afraid of losing me. And I am afraid of losing you. How deeply can we trust each other if we both feel this way? I know I will never leave you, but I still don't know why someone like you would stay with a forbidden nothing like me. I'm a bastard born of a frigid bitch race and left for dead. You could do so much better, with someone your family would accept..."

"Hiei?" Kurama cut him off. "Hiei, look at me, look at my eyes when I say this." The dejected hiyoukai looked up slowly. "I. Love. You. Stop talking about being nothing; you are my everything. I am afraid of losing you. Every time you go to Makai to answer Mukuro's summons, I am afraid that I will get a letter from her describing your death, or I will get a visit from Koenma and Botan, or worse yet, I will get nothing, and never know if you are alive or dead. I fear that every time you leave. I am also afraid that one day you will have had enough of my ningen family and my ningen quirks and just go. Hiei, I am afraid I will lose you because I cherish you. I know I can't lock you away in a vault like I would with a precious gem or artifact. Because I cannot do that, I am afraid one day you will be stolen from me. You are so precious to me. I don't care about your birth or your heritage. I care about you." Kurama held his mate close. Hiei tightened his hold around the fox.

"I love you, too, Fox," he said softly. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Will you just...hold me...for a while?"

"As long as you like, Love." With that the two demons laid on the bed, just holding each other close, and enjoying the trust they found in each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurama and Hiei lay together until they both fell asleep. Neither awoke until bright sunlight pierced the darkness of their slumber. Both turned towards each other and just smiled. After a few moments, Kurama said, "Well, I guess it's morning. How do you feel, Love?"

"Better," Hiei replied.

"Good. Too bad we don't smell better; I think we need a shower," the kitsune replied.

"No, I think we need a bath," Hiei suggested. The two demons got up and undressed and headed into their private bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, they were both in the tub amidst myriad bubbles. They took turns washing each other slowly with the cloth, feeling the tension drain from the other's body at the gently, repetitive scrubbing. When they were clean, they remained in the tub, Hiei sitting between Kurama's legs with his back resting against Kurama's chest.

"This is nice," Hiei commented.

"And it never gets cold," Kurama said with a smile. Hiei always kept the water constant at a comfortable temperature when they bathed. Hiei just relaxed backwards into Kurama's chest more.

"Do you think things will start getting better?" the hiyoukai asked the fox.

"Yes, I do. At least, I hope they do. No matter what happens, though, I am with you forever. You are my mate. If I had to choose between you and my ningen family, I would choose..." Kurama began.

Hiei quickly turned around and silenced the fox with his finger before he could finish. "I never want to hear the end of that sentence, Kurama. I don't care who you would choose; you will never have to choose. Shiori and I would never let that happen," he said softly, and kissed Kurama's closed lips gently. "I think we're clean. Should we go downstairs?" Kurama nodded.

When the two finally made it downstairs (after drying off, dressing, cuddling, and generally feeling good together), they were surprised at the lack of activity in the house. There was no sign of the Hatanaka family. Kurama went into the living room, and stopped. Shuuichi-kun was sound asleep on the sofa, the remote still clutched in his hand. The television screen displayed the white snow that comes on when the movie runs out. Smiling, the kitsune gently took the remote, and covered the boy with a blanket.

"I guess everyone is sleeping in this morning," Kurama said softly, and turned to go into the kitchen.

Kurama began taking out pots and pans and starting breakfast. Hiei sat on the counter and watched idly. "You could help, you know," Kurama teased.

"I could," Hiei replied, not moving from his perch. Kurama turned and tossed a dishtowel at him. "Hey! I'd rather watch you," the hiyoukai protested.

"Why? Is cooking so fascinating to you?" the fox jibed.

"No, you are," Hiei replied. Kurama turned toward his mate and leaned in close. Wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck, Hiei drew the fox's face to his own in a deep, slow kiss. A soft "Ahem" from the doorway broke them apart.

Shuu-kun stood there, bleary eyed, with his hair standing straight up on the side on which he had slept. The boy yawned, and said, "Don't let me interrupt you two, I just wanted a glass of milk." Blushing, Kurama got the milk and a glass out for the boy and put them on the table. "Thanks. Hey, Hiei, you feeling better?" Shuu-kun asked. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "That doc was kinda freaky, you know, telling us all what we were thinking and all. But I guess that's what he does. Anyway, it looks like I got two brothers for the price of one, huh?"

At this, both demons stared at the youth in confusion. Shuu-kun just stared back for a moment. "Hiei is, like, my brother-in-law, right? Well, I guess it would be step brother-in-law, but really, who's keeping track?"

Kurama laughed, "Although not in a legal sense, yes, Hiei is your brother in law," he answered merrily. At the still slightly confused look on his lover's face, Kurama just said, "I'll explain later, Love." as he continued cooking.

Kurama had just placed the last of the serving dishes on the table when Shiori and Kazuya finally emerged from their bedroom. The two adults made their way downstairs to the small kitchen table. Luckily, Kurama had made a very large breakfast, and there was more than enough food to go around, unlike chairs. The small table had only four chairs to seat five hungry people. Automatically, Hiei moved to leave the family to themselves.

"Hiei, Love, don't go. I can sit in the living room," Kurama called to him.

"Nah, I'll go," Shuu-kun volunteered. "I wanna watch the part of the movie I fell asleep at. Besides, I saw plenty in here already today." With a nudge to Kurama, and a wink at Hiei, the pre-teen left the room. Kurama and Hiei took the remaining two chairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Kazuya asked, after a moment of silence.

"Oh, Shuu-kun was asleep on the sofa when Hiei and I came downstairs. We were not paying attention and did not realize that he had awakened," Kurama explained.

"Okay, that was how he saw something; my question was about what he saw," Hatanaka continued.

"Oh, nothing really, just a tender moment," Kurama said evasively. Hatanaka narrowed his eyes at his stepson. "He saw us kissing.," Kurama finally admitted.

"He...WHAT?" Hatanaka roared, nearly standing up. At this, Hiei sprang to his feet as well, glaring at the human. Shiori quickly put her hand on her husband's arm and dragged him back to his chair. Kurama did not attempt to restrain Hiei physically, but his aura flared just enough that the hiyoukai could sense his displeasure at the confrontation. Stubbornly, Hiei refused to sit down. Hatanaka took a deep breath, and continued in a lower, more civilized tone, "My son saw you two kissing. Where, may I ask, were you doing this?"

"In the kitchen, when we thought he was sound asleep," Kurama replied.

Hatanaka sighed, and counted silently to ten before he opened his mouth again. "I would appreciate it if you two would not make out where my son can walk in on you. I know he knows of your relationship, but I don't want him watching it," he said in a voice he forced to remain even and calm. In a muttered whisper, he added, "You might give him ideas."

A slap on the arm from his wife brought him out of it. "I heard that, and it was un-called for. Control yourself, Kazuya," she chided. She then turned to her son and Hiei. "I appreciate that this is your house, but please exercise restraint around Shuu-kun. I would not approve of his watching anyone making out, regardless of gender. Not only is it inappropriate, but he is too young," she explained politely, but her tone clearly said "I'm the mother, and this is how it is." Kurama nodded. Hiei sank back into his chair with a noncommittal "Hn." Shiori nodded to herself. As far as they seemed to come yesterday, the doctor was right; there was no miracle cure. Shiori knew one thing, though: she had no intention of returning to the role of peacekeeper. This time around, she would speak her mind openly.

After breakfast the family sat in the living room together to watch some television. Hiei, quickly bored by this ningen pastime, (unless he was able to cuddle up to his fox while watching, which he was not in current company) got up to go outside. "Love?" Kurama whispered as the youkai arose.

"I'll be outside, training," Hiei replied. The fire demon went upstairs to get his sword, and exited through the glass doors onto the terrace, and into the backyard. Kurama turned his attention back to the movie at hand. He barely noticed when his mother also left the room.

Standing just outside the back door, Shiori watched as a black blur shot around the yard practicing moves that were wonderful and frightening to behold. Hiei was aware the moment she had entered the vicinity, and had toned down his movements to be visible to a normal ningen. Finally, the small hiyoukai came to a rest in a kneeling position several feet in front of Shiori. He had a light covering of sweat, and had abandoned his shirt some time before she had come to watch him.

"That was amazing, Hiei," Shiori praised.

"It was practice," the demon responded.

"It's still impressive. Would you care to sit down?" Shiori motioned to a small garden bench nearby. Hiei took a seat, but remained on guard against whatever Shiori wanted to discuss.

Shiori sat down and regarded the garden for a moment before she spoke. "Hiei? You mentioned something the other day that took me by surprise." she began. "You spoke of having tried to take over the human world. Would you tell me about that?'"

Kurama had warned him that the inquisitive woman would not let that tidbit rest, and as usual, the fox had been right. Hiei had already considered his response. "What's to tell? I had just come to this world, and decided to try to gain power. Most demons attempt this if they are able to escape Makai into this plane."

"How did you try to take over?" Shiori prompted.

"I gathered two associates. We snuck into Reikai and stole three artifacts that would enable us to dominate humans. That is where our plan fell apart. We successfully gained the items, but upon returning to this world, one associate announced he was leaving our trio to pursue personal goals. The other associate had no restraint, and got himself killed by the Spirit Detective. I almost succeeded, but was stopped at the final stage of my plan by the detective, with the help of my former associate. At first I was imprisoned, then I ended up on parole for some time, aiding the Detective and the others. Now that parole is lifted; I am free to come and go as I please. I stay here by choice to be with Kurama," Hiei summarized.

"So, the associate who left you to pursue his own goals is still alive, and betrayed you at one point?" Shiori asked.

"Not so much betrayed me as fulfilled a debt to the detective. Yusuke had saved his life, and in repayment, he took a lethal blow I had aimed at Yusuke."

"So then, you killed him."

"No. The blow would have been lethal for a human. He is no human. He survived the wound, and was placed on probation by Spirit World for the theft. I believe he was also instrumental in getting me out of Reikai prison, but he refuses to admit as much. His probation period has now ended, and he, too, is free," Hiei explained.

"You still keep in touch with him?" Shiori asked.

"Regularly," Hiei answered, not liking where this was headed.

"Does my son know of this contact?"

"Yes."

Shiori swallowed heavily, and bit her lip. Finally she asked, "Are you going to try it again? To take over the world, I mean."

"No. I have no desire to rule this world anymore. I work with the detective now to protect it," Hiei answered, somewhat surprised by the question. He had thought that Shiori had trusted him. Of course, he realized, that she had been very surprised by the knowledge of his past, so naturally these questions must be raised.

"And your associate?" Shiori asked softly.

"He never wanted to rule the world. His motives were personal from the beginning. He planned and executed the theft to obtain one of the artifacts for his own, personal use. He will not attempt to take over Ningenkai."

"Then why did he aid you?"

"Someone he knew was gravely ill. One of the artifacts was a mirror that granted wishes. His intent was to wish for this person's health and happiness. This is how he incurred his debt to Yusuke." At Shiori's confused stare, Hiei elaborated. "The mirror grants wishes, but at a steep price. The user's wish will be granted in exchange for the user's life. Yusuke stepped in and offered his own life energy. In the end, both survived and the wish was granted. Had the detective not intervened, my associate would be dead."

"He was willing to give his life to save another? What a remarkable demon," Shiori mused.

"Yes, he is," Hiei agreed.

"Who is he?"

Hiei looked at Shiori. "I will not betray his identity. Perhaps your son will tell you."

"Shuuichi knows him?" Shiori was stunned. She had no idea her son would associate with such people, even if he had been demon himself once. Luckily, she did not equate these two facts with the identity of the third member of the gang. Hiei nodded, and then arose to continue training. Shiori went back into the house, mulling over this new information in her head.

Later that evening, after dinner, the family decided to take a walk. The days were so long and the weather so beautiful, they thought it would be a pleasant change from being cooped up together in the house. They walked for a while until they found themselves in the park near sunset.

"Let's sit here and watch the sun set," Shiori suggested to her husband. Hatanaka laced his fingers through hers and nodded.

"Would you mind if Hiei and I were to watch from another location?" Kurama asked softly, with a meaningful look at his mother.

Shiori immediately picked up on the unspoken request. "Of course, Sweetheart, that would be fine. Kazuya, Shuu-kun, and I will wait here for you two to return." Kurama nodded his thanks and in a flash, the two demons had blurred away.

Kurama and Hiei sat on a tree branch watching the sun set. Hiei was lounging across Kurama's lap, and each had his arms around the other. As the sky grew darker, Hiei nuzzled into the fox's throat. "Shiori asked me about our little heist today, Fox."

"I knew she would. What did you tell her?" Kurama asked.

"The facts, except for one. She wanted to know who the surviving associate is. I told her you knew him, but I would not tell her it was you."

"Fair enough. If she asks me, I will confess to it," Kurama said. "I kept so many secrets for so long, I don't want to lie to her anymore. She does not deserve lies." With that said, the two leaned towards each other for a deep kiss. A terrified scream in the distance broke them apart. "Mother!" Kurama exclaimed. The two raced back to the place they had left the Hatanaka family.

Shiori and Kazuya were sitting in the thick grass and watching the sun sink lower, staining the sky red and pink. Shuu-kun was playing around a short distance away, enjoying the dying day and the open space. Suddenly, a large form blocked the last rays of the sun.

"Mmm, human. I've not tasted human flesh since the ban came into effect. I'm hungry," came a rumbling voice from the silhouette. Several other dark forms sprang up from practically nothing. Soon the three Hatanakas were surrounded by five large, hungry demons, Shiori and Kazuya huddling together, and Shuu-kun some ways off.

The demons had been trying to escape from Makai since the end of the last tournament when the rule to leave the humans alone was established. They had finally been able to bully, bribe, and connive passage to Ningenkai. The makeshift portal had dumped them right into the middle of an almost deserted park at sunset. Hungry and angry, the demons sought the first humans they could find to slake their appetites.

When the imposing figure took a step towards them, Shiori screamed at the top of her lungs.

The lead demon raised a hand to end the ear-pierced shriek and to claim his food. He brought his arm down to strike Shiori, and was astounded at the stump he saw. The rest of his arm lay behind him on the ground, twitching. He turned to find a small figure with a bloody sword in its hand. "Why you..." he began as he turned to crush the tiny nuisance. The small form did not flinch. As the large demon turned, he toppled to the ground. Looking up, he saw his legs standing exactly where they had been when the human had screamed. His eyes traveled further up, noting the hips, the waist, and then air. As the darkness rapidly descended on him, he realized that only the top half of his body had fallen, severed at the waist. Then he knew no more.

A second demon lunged at Hatanaka. The human tried to push his wife out of the way of the attack. The call of "Rose Whip!" resounded, and the head of the lunging demon rolled forward and onto the ground and the rest of the body collapsed into the grass. Kurama stood behind the fallen beast, a long, thorny whip in his right hand.

Shiori and Kazuya watched in awe as Hiei and Kurama worked together seamlessly to attract the attention of the flesh eating demons away from the humans. Hiei had dispatched with the third demon, and Kurama was artfully engaged the fourth. When the kitsune fought, it looked more like dancing than fighting, and his mother and stepfather watched, slack jawed and speechless. As Kurama disposed of this enemy, both he and Hiei looked around to find the fifth and final demon.

Seeing his four companions losing to these two small, yet powerful beings, the fifth demon decided to take what food he could and escape. He had turned from the fight and sought out the weakest human before him, the small one, off by himself, Shuu-kun.

"Aaah!" the boy cried, as the demon reached down and picked him up. The monster licked its lips, and its fetid breath washed over the struggling human. "Help me!" he cried out in panic.

Hatanaka started to run towards the demon to save his son, but knew he could never make it in time. Kurama swung his whip towards the beast. The kitsune knew the creature was at the very limit of his range, but hopefully the end of the whip would distract the demon enough to buy time for them to reach the boy.

The very tip of the rose whip cut into the demon's back. He roared in pain and dropped the human onto the ground. Rage overtook his hunger, and he pulled a long, ugly, jagged knife from some hidden place on his form, and raised it to strike a killing blow to the wretched human child before him. Shuu-kun saw the blade coming down at him. He knew he was going to die, but could not avert his gaze from his impending doom. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. The knife descended. Shuu-kun felt an impact into his side, but it felt too soon to be the knife. He heard a metallic "ching" and something struck the ground a few feet from him. Then he heard the demon scream in pain. He looked up in time to see the demon turn, and fall to pieces under the furious attack of a rose whip. Shuu-kun looked to see what had hit him. Standing where he had been only seconds before was Hiei. The hiyoukai had pushed the human out of the way and blocked the knife strike with his katana. Relieved, Shuu-kun looked to see what had landed on the ground near him. His eyes widened when he realized it was half of a katana blade.

Kurama ran towards the beast, slashing with his whip. In three precise strokes, the creature was dead. As the monster fell, Kurama could see past it to where Shuu-kun had been laying. The boy was pushed several feet away, and was staring at something lying on the ground near him. Hiei stood where the boy had been. The hiyoukai was unmoving. He clutched his sword in his hand. The blade had broken from the impact of the knife. Kurama tore his gaze from the broken weapon to look at his mate. "Hiei?" he called softly. The fabric of Hiei's cloak split across the chest where the knife had connected, and slipped off his shoulders to reveal a long, deep wound on his chest. The hiyoukai fell to his knees and pitched forward onto the grass.

Hatanaka ran to his son and gathered the boy into his arms. They were joined in a few seconds by Shiori. The boy did not return the embrace; he just stared at the sword blade before him. "Hiei," he said softly.

"What?" Hatanaka asked, pulling away from his son.

"Hiei saved me...but...his sword broke..." Shuu-kun said distantly. Hatanaka and Shiori looked over to where the hiyoukai had stood only to find Kurama turning the still form over with shaking hands.

Hiei was not responding. His eyes were closed, and he gasping raggedly instead of breathing properly. Blood poured from the wound in a river of red. The small demon's ribs were clearly visible in the deepest part of the cut. Kurama pressed his hands over the wound to try to slow the blood. "Hiei!" he called to the other. Shiori and Hatanaka approached him. The kitsune said only one word, "Home" before he pressed Hiei's bloody chest to his own, picked up the unconscious youkai, and sped off towards their house.

Shiori glanced at her husband. He nodded, and she ran off after her son. Hatanaka reached out to Shuu-kun. "Come on, Son; we have to hurry," he directed. Shuu-kun nodded, but took a moment to gather the two pieces of Hiei's broken katana. The two then ran home as well. The three humans were amazed that they actually managed to catch up to the running kitsune, but they quickly realized that Kurama could not run at full speed and still maintain pressure on Hiei's wound. Had he run faster, he might have made it home faster, just in time for Hiei to die from exsanguination.


	12. Chapter 12

Shiori opened the door, and held it for her son. Kurama entered quickly, and immediately went into the closest bedroom, the downstairs guest room. Gently, he laid Hiei's still form on the bed. Pulling the scarf from Hiei's neck and pressing it to his mate's chest, Kurama continued to apply pressure to staunch the flow of blood issuing forth from the gash. As he had carried the small demon, he had kept Hiei's chest pressed tightly to his own for the same reason. As a result, the kitsune was practically drenched in blood.

"Mother, I need you to boil water, as much as possible. Use many smaller pots instead of one large one; it will boil more quickly that way. I need it to prepare a poultice for this wound, and I'm running out of time," Kurama said quickly, his calm voice belying the fear he felt clutching his heart. Shiori nodded, and dashed off to the kitchen.

"What can I do?" Shuu-kun volunteered.

"Go up to my bedroom. In the top right-hand drawer of my dresser you will find two large wooden boxes. Bring them here. Also bring the large mortar and pestle under the sink in my bathroom, and as many clean, dry towels as you can grab. Hurry," the fox directed. The boy turned and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Hatanaka stepped forward tentatively. "Shuuichi? How can I help?" he asked softly. Surprised, Kurama looked up at him. The human was badly shaken up. His desire to help was plain on his face, along with his fear; fear of the attack, fear of the demons, fear for his son, fear for Hiei, and fear of being rejected now that he had made a move to support his stepson.

After a brief moment of consideration, Kurama replied, "I need to get the remnants of his shirt off to reach the wound properly, but I dare not remove the pressure. He'll bleed to death." Without hesitation, Hatanaka grasped the tattered remains of Hiei's shirt and began tearing the arms and torso. By the time Shuu-kun returned, the shirt was no more than a scrap of material, and Hiei's chest was bare.

Kurama looked at the boxes he had requested, and then to his hands, still trying to stop the escaping blood. Hatanaka noticed this, and placed his hands over the scarf and began applying pressure. "Go. Get what you need. I've got this," he said to Kurama.

The kitsune opened one of the boxes and began rummaging through the carefully packed seeds and plant matter within. He selected a variety of different seeds, stems, and roots before closing the box. From the second box he withdrew several dried leaves.

"Shuu-kun, please get me a bowl of tap water," he requested. Within moments, the boy was placing it at his side.

"Mom says the water is almost boiling," the human reported.

"Good. When it is boiling rapidly pour it into the crock-pot and bring it in here. We can plug it in to keep the water warm. Please also bring several empty bowls, and a ladle," the fox requested, tossing a few select leaves into the water. Immediately the leaves began to unfurl and swell, absorbing the water as they rehydrated. As they continued to plump, Kurama chose other leaves, stems, roots, and seeds, and combined them in the mortar. He used his ki to cause several seeds to sprout and bloom, and then selected parts of these plants to add to the concoction. When all the ingredients were added, he used the pestle to begin mashing and grinding the items together. Hatanaka watched him in awe. 'Whatever he is making, it sure is a complex recipe,' the human thought to himself.

Shiori came bustling in with the crock-pot, Shuuichi-kun behind her with bowls and a ladle. She sat the pot by her son's side, plugged it in, and turned the knob to the highest setting. Kurama ladled some of the hot water into the mortar, and again began mixing.

"Mother? Could you take the leaves in the bowl to my left?" the fox asked. "I need you to chop them up in the food processor. I must warn you; it will look horrible, the plant is called the Makai Blood Plant for a reason. When it is chopped, please add the contents of the food processor to some more boiling water. Be sure to include the juice, it is vital. Please boil this until it has the consistency of thick maple syrup. It will take about ten minutes. Then remove it from the heat and strain the solids out with the colander. Bring the juice to me, along with a mug. It will look and smell exactly like blood; this is how you know it has been prepared correctly." Shiori nodded, grabbed the leaves, and headed back to the kitchen. All the while, Kurama was gradually adding more water to his mixture, and mashing it into a chunky sort of paste.

Finally, the kitsune was satisfied with his creation. He transferred some to a bowl, and brought it to the bedside. "Keep applying pressure over the remainder of the wound. I will begin at this end, and work my way down," he instructed his stepfather. The fox gently lifted the edge of the scarf off the gash. Freed from the pressure, the exposed portion of the wound began bleeding profusely. Unfazed, Kurama blotted away the fresh blood with a towel, and began to liberally apply his poultice to the damaged tissue, pressing it deep into the wound, between the layers of torn flesh. Hatanaka was amazed at the effect. Once the paste was applied, the bleeding slowed immediately, and completely stopped within a few minutes. Kurama worked slowly and methodically, gradually revealing a new section of the wound, blotting it, and pasting. Several times he had to ask Shuu-kun to bring him a fresh bowl of the mixture when his supply was running low. About one quarter of the wound had been treated when Shiori returned with the steaming saucepan and a mug.

Making the brew had been a truly disgusting task. Shiori had nearly screamed when she turned on the food processor. The over plump leaves had practically exploded at the first touch of the sharp blades, spattering blood all over the inside of the appliance. But, somehow, she swallowed her revulsion, and prepared the liquid exactly as her son had instructed, practically gagging on the putrid stench of blood.

Kurama smelled the juice from his position by the bed. "Excellent, Mother. Please set it down to cool. It should be ready when we are done here," he stated, never taking his eyes off his task. Shiori came over to watch what he was doing. When she saw the extent of the damage done to Hiei, she felt dizzy. The fact that the small demon was alive astounded her. She also noted, with pride only a mother could find under these circumstances, the calm confidence with which her son took control of the situation. His hands were as steady as a surgeon's, and he never faltered in the rhythm of his work.

After a long while, the wound was finally treated. Hiei's scarf was now soggy with his blood, except at the edges where the blood had dried, leaving it crunchy. Numerous towels, liberally stained with blood, were strewn about the room, hastily discarded during the procedure. Hatanaka and Kurama's hands were red past their wrists.

As for the patient himself, Hiei lay in the bed, eerily still. His skin was a sickly, almost transparent white. His breathing was shallow and erratic. He remained unconscious. He looked very much like a sleeping child; one drenched in his own blood.

Kurama took a moment to lean against the wall and close his eyes. After taking only a few seconds to compose himself, the fox picked up the pot of extract Shiori had prepared, and poured some into the mug. He carried this back to the bedside. Holding it in one hand, he used the other to gently raise Hiei's head slightly, careful not to disturb the wound on the hiyoukai's chest.

"Hiei, Love, I need you to drink this," he murmured, tipping the mug to pour some of the liquid into Hiei's mouth. Hiei did not swallow. Kurama tried again, but the liquid ran back out through the demon's parted lips, and dribbled down his chin. This was not a good sign. Kurama was unable to sit Hiei any further upright, lest he cause the wound to bleed again. Fighting his tears, the kitsune carefully laid his lover's head back onto the bed. The hands that had been so steady in the application of the paste now began to shake.

Finally, Kurama took a generous portion of the brew into his own mouth. Leaning forward, he covered Hiei's mouth with his own. Using his tongue to part Hiei's lips, he released a small amount of the liquid into the hiyoukai's mouth. It was enough to elicit a swallow response if Hiei were able, but not enough to drown him if he were too far-gone to swallow. After a few tense moments, the youkai feebly swallowed. Kurama continued this method, and slowly transferred the entire contents of the mug, via mouth, to his weakened mate. As he did this, he noticed Hiei's skin had grown cold to the touch. When the mug was empty, he pulled a blanket over the small demon, and turned to his family.

"I need to warm him. Please, go to the store and buy all the heating pads they have," he asked, holding out his wallet. Hatanaka waved it away.

"Come, Shiori. You go to one store, I'll go to another. We'll get more of them quicker that way," he suggested, and the two left the house at a run.

Within fifteen minutes, both had returned. Between them they had purchased seven heating pads. Hatanaka had also picked up several power strips with multiple outlets, so they could plug all of the heating pads in near the bed. Kurama quickly plugged in the devices, set them to high, and laid them carefully over Hiei's body. Because of the paste, he could not put anything directly over the wound, but he arranged them carefully around the damaged area. Then he drew the blankets up to the youkai's waist. Finally he took a long, deep breath. There was nothing else he could do. Hopefully his remedies would save Hiei's life.

A sound to his side drew his attention away from his beloved. Shuuichi-kun stood beside him, staring at the injured demon. "Is Hiei gonna be alright?" he asked softly. "He got hurt saving my life. He reacted when I just laid there. You fought, too. I just froze. I'm so sorry. If anything happens, I..."

"Will not blame yourself," Kurama finished for him. When Shuu-kun looked at him to protest, the fox continued. "Hiei and I have been fighting demons all our lives. Our reactions were the result of years of training. You have never been confronted by a demon before. Your reaction was nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing to blame yourself for. Hiei will be fine. He's strong, and far too stubborn to let this little scratch keep him down for long." Inside, Kurama wished he could make himself believe the words he had just said. With a small smile, he reached out and gathered his stepbrother into a hug. "I'll bet Mother needs some help cleaning up the kitchen, so go on out there. And do not blame yourself; it will be okay," he said, releasing the boy. With a small smile of his own, Shuu-kun left the room.

Hatanaka arose as well. He opened his mouth to say something to his stepson, but words failed him. Looking down, he saw the blood covering his hands and wrists. Silently he left the room to wash up.

Alone with his nearly dead lover, Kurama kneeled by the side of the bed. "Hiei," he began softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want...I want...I..." Kurama paused. "I'm sorry. The past week has been so trying, and right now that is all we have. I need you to be well. Please, Hiei, get well." The fox reached out a shaking hand to his lover's face. Hiei's cheek was cold still. Kurama closed his eyes.

Hatanaka had returned just in time to peer in the door and see Kurama withdraw his hand from Hiei's face. The kitsune bowed his head and turned to sit on the floor, his back resting against the side of the bed. He drew his legs up to his chest, folded his arms over his knees, and hid his face. Suddenly he began shaking. Hatanaka quietly entered the room. The human sat on the floor next to his stepson. "Shuuichi?" he asked softly.

Shiori came to the door. She had intended to check on her son and Hiei, and had brought Kurama some fresh clothing to replace his bloodstained ones, but she stopped at what she saw inside. Standing quietly in the doorway, she just watched.

"Shuuichi?" Hatanaka repeated. Kurama did not look up. The man reached out and draped his arm over the younger boy's shoulders. "I know you didn't tell Shuu-kun the truth about Hiei's condition. Thank you. I appreciate what you said to him. Thank you for saving all of us as well. Is there anything else I can do for Hiei now?" Kurama shook his head, still not looking up. "Is there anything I can do for you, Shuuichi?" Hatanaka prompted. Finally Kurama raised his eyes.

"I don't know," the fox said in a small voice. Although he was not crying any tears, his green eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. His cheeks were flushed, and he was still trembling. Hatanaka looked at his stepson, and without hesitation, reached out his other arm to draw the boy into a hug. Kurama allowed this and wrapped his own arms around his stepfather, burying his face in the older man's shoulder. Dry sobs wracked his slender frame. Hatanaka rubbed his hands on Kurama's back, murmuring comforting words. Shiori bit her lip as she watched. Finally, the two were coming together. But did it have to take such a tragedy to bring about this peace?

After a few more minutes, Kurama pulled away. "Thank you," he whispered, before turning and getting back up. He felt Hiei's temperature again. The hiyoukai was still icy. Kurama adjusted a few of the heating pads, and then went to the dresser to get more of the blood-like concoction Shiori had brewed.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori said from the door. "How is Hiei?"

Kurama poured some of the thick, red liquid into the mug. "Not good. He is still very cold. Fire demons don't get cold unless they are close to death."

Shiori looked at the still form on the bed. "Is there anything else we can do?" she asked softly.

"No. I have treated his wound, but he lost too much blood. I will continue to give him this until he awakens or..." Kurama left the rest unsaid. His meaning was understood; he would continue to treat his lover until the hiyoukai awakened or died. Without another word, Kurama took the mug of the still warm liquid over to Hiei and tried to pour it into his mouth. Again, the hiyoukai did not swallow. Kurama used the same mouth-to-mouth technique he had employed before to feed Hiei the brew. The hiyoukai swallowed, but even that small response had become slower and weaker.

Shiori looked at her hands, and suddenly remembered the fresh clothing she had brought her son. "Here, Shuuichi, I brought you these. Go change and clean up, we'll yell if anything happens," she said, extending the bundle to the red head. Kurama thanked her. He took a few moments to run into the bathroom beside the guest room and change and wash up before he returned to watch over his mate.

When he was finished, Shiori asked him a question. "What is that liquid?"

"This is the extract of the Makai Blood Plant, the plant from which the leaves I gave you came. The plant lives in Makai, obviously. It survives on blood. The plant grows on battlefields and execution grounds. It absorbs the blood spilled into the ground. When it digests the blood it creates a sort of synthetic blood that it stores in its leaves to sustain it when the bloodshed ends. This synthetic blood can be used as a kind of oral transfusion for any demon blood type. I believe it can be used for humans as well, but none have ever tried it to prove my theory. I keep a few leaves on hand. I picked them and dried them when they were laden with the synthetic blood," Kurama explained. It seemed to make him feel better to talk about something he knew so well, like Makai plants.

He continued, "Many demons have died for misuse of this plant. Many desperately wounded demons have simply chewed or eaten the leaves thinking that this would help them. The solid part of the leaf is quite poisonous. Chopping it, boiling it, and straining it is the only way to separate the toxic leaf material from the synthetic blood it contains."

"I didn't realize how dangerous this was when I was preparing it," Shiori said, paling a bit. "What if I had done it wrong?"

Kurama smiled. "The extract will only take on the appearance, scent, and taste of blood if prepared correctly; you did a wonderful job, Mother," he assured her. Kurama looked back at his mate. "I just hope it is enough."

"You could give him more of it," Hatanaka suggested.

Kurama shook his head. "If I give him too much too fast it will clot in his system. The synthetic blood needs to be given in small doses, and given enough time to mingle with the demon's own blood before more is administered to avoid these clots. As it is, I'm rushing it slightly, but I have no choice." Shiori and Kazuya both looked to the small demon lying unconscious in the bed.

Over the next few hours this continued. Kurama placed the saucepan full of the blood plant extract into the remainder of the hot water in the crock-pot. He could not put it on direct heat, or it would clot as it reheated, but the heat from the water was gentle enough to keep it warm without burning it. Every twenty minutes, or so, he would feed Hiei another mug of the extract. Hatanaka and Shiori had taken turns staying with the red head and he tended his mate. Shuu-kun found he was unable to sleep alone in his room. He sat on the sofa until far into the night before he finally dozed off.

By morning, Hiei was still clinging to life. Kurama still sat with him, exhausted and depressed. When the tired kitsune dozed in his chair, Shiori tried to get him to go to bed, insisting she would watch over Hiei, but Kurama refused. Finally, Shiori brought in a futon from the upstairs storage closet and set it up on the floor. "Sleep," she told her son. To humor her, he lay on the mat, but sleep evaded him completely.

Shuu-kun awoke to find Shiori curled up on the opposite side of the sofa, sleeping soundly. He got up to look in on his stepbrother. Hatanaka was asleep on the futon. Kurama sat next to the bed, staring at Hiei. Shuu-kun silently left the doorway and went to the kitchen. The boy got out eggs and bread and proceeded to make breakfast for his entire family.

When Shuu-kun brought a tray in to Kurama, the fox looked up at him gratefully with weary eyes. "Thank you," he said softly accepting the tray. Shuu-kun smiled and left the room again. Kurama tried to eat, but the first bite of food he swallowed roiled in his stomach and threatened to come right back up. Regretfully, the kitsune pushed the rest of the food aside, and turned back to face Hiei.

Kurama reached out a shaky hand to brush the hair back from his lover's face. As his fingers touched the pale skin, Kurama froze. Carefully, he laid his hand against Hiei's forehead, then his cheek, then his neck in disbelief. Kurama took a few deep breaths before he gently brushed his lips across Hiei's forehead to confirm what he felt. The fox closed his eyes as tears started to well up. Hiei was slightly warmer than he had been before. The hiyoukai was still cold, but he was only chilly now, compared to the icy feel had had all night. Kurama adjusted the heating pads for the umpteenth time, and again tried to pour some of the blood plant extract into Hiei's mouth. To his great relief, the hiyoukai swallowed this time without the use of the mouth-to-mouth technique. Kurama sighed in relief.

Shiori poked her head in the door to check on her son and the injured youkai. When she saw her husband asleep on the futon she gave him a frown. "Mother, I told him to lie there and he fell asleep," Kurama whispered.

"But, Sweetheart, I set it up for you," Shiori pointed out.

"I know, but I could not sleep," Kurama admitted. When Shiori saw his abandoned breakfast, he added, "I could not eat, either." Shiori just nodded her understanding.

"How is he doing?" she asked softly.

"Better, I think. He is warmer to the touch, but still very cold, and he is swallowing the brew without assistance now," Kurama said. Shiori smiled and walked to his bedside.

"Hiei, thank you so much for saving my family. Your family, too, if you will only let us get close," she said in a subdued tone. Kurama heard her, and smiled his gratitude.

As Shiori woke up her husband, Kurama checked the wound again. The edges had turned a bright red color. Hatanaka looked at it over Kurama's shoulder and commented, "That doesn't look good."

"It looks ugly, but it is exactly what is supposed to happen. This paste is a special medical concoction of mine. It acts as a glue by bonding the wound and filling in the empty space. It is also oxygen and nutrient rich, so the skin around the edge of the cut does not die. The redness is from the analgesic effect; it kills the pain in the immediate area. It may take awhile, but as long as Hiei's body is still capable of healing, this paste will act as pseudo tissue in the wound until his actual body tissue takes its place and heals," Kurama explained.

Hatanaka stared at him in awe. "You should consider becoming a doctor, Shuuichi, what with the pseudo tissue and synthetic blood. Your skills are amazing," the man said.

"Thank you, but I would not do well as a human doctor. These remedies have evolved over more than a thousand years of need for them. Most of my concoctions, like this paste, can only be prepared by me, because they require changing the plant's growth stages while they are being mixed. Only a plant wielder of substantial skill can accomplish this. Also, none of them would ever receive approval for use in the medical field. How many doctors would allow some crackpot to treat their patients with otherworldly plants they had never heard of? No, these are recipes best kept to myself and used on friends and loved ones only," Kurama replied. Shiori and Hatanaka nodded their understanding, and continued to help Kurama look after Hiei for the rest of the morning, trying to make small talk here and there to distract the worried fox.


	13. Chapter 13

As the morning turned into afternoon, Kurama remained by Hiei's bedside. The hiyoukai's temperature gradually began to rise back towards normal. Every twenty minutes the kitsune would feed his mate another mug of the blood plant extract. Soon the saucepan was nearly empty.

In the early evening hours, a soft groan from the bed brought Kurama out of his depressed musings. Hiei shifted his head slightly, but did not open his eyes. Instantly, Kurama was on his knees by the bedside, grasping Hiei's hand with one of his, and gently stroking the hiyoukai's cheek with the other. "Hiei, Love, wake up. I'm right here, Love. Come back to me," Kurama urged, as the smaller demon's eyes squeezed shut a few times without opening.

Finally Hiei slowly opened his eyes. Disoriented, he just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to focus. Slowly he realized someone was talking to him, and turned his head weakly to look at the source of the voice. Kurama was beside him. The fox's mouth was moving, and the youkai heard sounds, but he could not recognize them as words just yet. Unsure what was going on, Hiei tried to sit up.

Kurama grasped the hiyoukai's shoulders and gently pushed him back onto his back. Slowly the words he was saying became clear to Hiei. "Mmmm mmmm mmm hurt and can't sit up yet, Love." Hiei tried to reply, but his mouth felt gummy and tasted of blood. Exhausted and weak, the demon gave in and just let his head rest back on the pillow below him.

"That's right, Love, just relax," Kurama said when Hiei let his head fall back. "I was so worried. Welcome back, Love," The kitsune said, unable to tear his gaze from his lover, or his hands from touching the chilly skin. Kurama was afraid that if he let go, Hiei would fall back into unconsciousness and never wake up.

Hiei finally found his voice, and asked hoarsely, "What happened? Why do I taste blood?"

Kurama smiled and replied, "You saved Shuu-kun from a demon attack by pushing him out of the way and blocking the blow." Hiei nodded, he remembered that much, but after that was a blank. "Your sword broke from the impact, and the strike landed on you, Love. You were slashed across the chest. You're pretty much glued together with plant paste right now, so please try not to move. You lost far too much blood, so I fed you Makai Blood Plant extract to restore it. It seems to have worked."

"I'm cold," Hiei said softly.

"I know, Love, you have been ever since you lost all that blood. I have you covered in heating pads." Hiei's blank stare told Kurama that he had no idea what a heating pad was. "It's a very tiny blanket that plugs in and heats up to very high temperatures, at least, high for a human. Humans use them for pain relief; I am using them to warm you. You should continue to feel warmer as you recover. I estimate that in a few days you will be back to normal." Hiei relaxed at this, and gave his care into the hands of his fox.

Kurama just continued to touch the fire demon, either running his fingers through the dark hair, or gently rubbing Hiei's chilly arms. They did not speak. In a short time, Hiei began to feel the pain of the wound across his chest. Kurama noticed his mate's discomfort. "The plant paste has some anesthetic properties, but they only work on the most superficial levels of the wound. The deep pain can still be felt. I'm sorry, Love, but I have nothing that will ease the pain without making you bleed again," the fox said apologetically. Hiei just nodded slightly. The paste was dulling most of the pain anyway; Hiei should have been in agony rather than some slight discomfort. Kurama continued to give Hiei the blood plant extract until the entire batch was gone. Each time he took a sip, Hiei grimaced at the coppery taste. While some demons craved the taste of blood, the half koorime was utterly repulsed by it. But this extract was the fastest way to regain his strength, so he fought the urge to spit it out.

About an hour later, Shiori came into the room bearing a tray of dinner for her son. As she set down the tray, she noticed the half closed, crimson eyes following her movements. "Hiei? Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Yes," came a weak reply. Still touching Hiei, Kurama turned to his mother, smiling.

Shiori smiled widely. "I'm so glad. We've all been very worried about you." The woman took Hiei's almost warm hand into her own. "Thank you so much for saving our family, Hiei," she said softly, her eyes and her voice laden with emotion. Hiei nodded in response.

"Oh, Shuuichi," Shiori continued. "I only brought one plate; I didn't realize Hiei had awakened. I'll go get another." With that she hurried out to the kitchen.

Kurama just smiled. The kitsune reluctantly let go of his mate and went to retrieve the tray of food. Sitting back down on the chair beside the bed, he began to gather the food in his chopsticks. "Open up, Love," he directed. Hiei complied. Had anyone else been present, he would have balked at being fed in front of him. But he and Kurama had learned to trust and rely on each other, and in the presence of his fox, Hiei was not ashamed. Kurama began feeding him slowly.

Shiori returned quickly, and paused in the doorway, watching the pair in silence. She saw the gentle care her son gave the injured hiyoukai. They really were a wonderful couple. Shiori cleared her throat before she entered, giving the demons time to compose themselves. She was aware that Hiei hated to be seen in a vulnerable state.

"Shuuichi, I'll just put this here," Shiori said, depositing the fresh tray on the bureau and leaving quickly.

"Do you really think she thought we didn't know she was there, Fox?" Hiei asked with amusement.

"No, I think she just wanted to respect our privacy and your pride," Kurama answered. The two grinned at each other as the fox continued feeding the fire demon.

After they had finished eating, Kurama left his beloved for just a few minutes to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen. The rest of the family took this as a sign that visiting hours were now open. Shuu-kun was the first to venture into the guest bedroom after Kurama had returned.

"Hiei?" he asked quietly, skulking by the door shyly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," the hiyoukai answered. The human boy entered slowly, timidly.

"Come in, Shuu-kun; it's alright," Kurama prompted. Hesitantly, the boy approached. He saw the green paste spread over Hiei's chest, and the heating pads that still covered his form. The youkai's pale features scared him, and he began to draw away.

"Shuu-kun, will you sit here for a moment? I need to get something from upstairs," Kurama said, standing up and guiding the boy to sit in his chair. With a small wink to his mate, the kitsune left them alone in the room. He knew Hiei had taken a liking to the boy and would say the right things to reassure him that he was not to blame.

Silence hung heavily in the room. Shuuichi-kun had no idea what to say to the demon that had nearly died to save him. After a few failed attempts to speak by the human, Hiei spoke. "Are you alright?"

This seemed to break the dam holding Shuu-kun back. "I'm so sorry, Hiei. I should have moved, I should have fought back, I should have run, or punched, or something, but I just stood there, and you had to save me, and I just watched, and you got hurt, and then Shu..er, Kurama grabbed you and ran, and then I just stood there, and then..."

"Stop," Hiei said softly, effectively silencing what may have become the world's longest run-on sentence. "You could not have beaten those demons without training. You could not have outrun them with training. You would have been killed no matter what you did. Your reaction was perfectly normal for a ningen boy who has never faced a demon before."

"But my brother..." Shuu-kun began.

"Kurama is no mere ningen boy. He has been fighting demons for over a millennium. He knows his strengths, and more importantly, he knows his weaknesses. That is where you are inexperienced. You must learn your weaknesses. Then you will understand that there was nothing you could have done, and you will stop blaming yourself," Hiei said.

"Will you teach me?" Shuu-kun asked softly.

"If your mother and father agree, I will teach you what I can. Yusuke may be able to teach you as well, since he was human and will understand you better," the hiyoukai replied.

"Was human?" Shuu-kun repeated, confused. Hiei explained.

When Kurama returned, he paused by the door to eavesdrop on the two inside, trying to determine if he should enter or give them more time alone. He smiled when he heard Hiei relaying some of the detective group's exploits to the boy. Apparently Shuu-kun felt better. Kurama entered the room smiling.

"Shuu, er, Kurama! Hiei said he could train me to defend myself if Mom and Dad are okay with it. And Yusuke used to be human but died a few times and is a demon. And you guys do so much cool stuff. I want to come along on your next mission," Shuuichi-kun began rattling off eagerly.

When the boy stopped for a breath Kurama interjected, "No. You will not be coming along on any missions." Shuu-kun seemed to deflate at that.

"That's what Hiei said, too. But I don't see why. With a few lessons I could help you guys out," the boy said, pouting.

"Because we already have a full team, and we all know how to work together. When you throw in a variable, things get out of control. A few seconds is all it takes for things to break irreparably out of hand," Kurama answered.

"Like how?" Shuu-kun pouted. He didn't see how a few seconds here and there could matter so much.

"Like this," Hiei said from the bed. When the boy turned back to the hiyoukai, he remembered the events of the last day that had somehow slipped his mind in his excitement and delusions of grandeur.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess you're right. But I can still be ready in case a demon ever comes after me or Mom and Dad again, right?" he said.

"Of course," Kurama answered. "That's the point. Now, I think maybe it's time for you to get ready for bed." Taking the hint, Shuu-kun said goodnight to Hiei and left to get ready for bed.

"He's a great kid, but he really needs to calm down a bit," Kurama noted after the boy had left.

"True," Hiei agreed. "He does have keen powers of perception, though. Perhaps he should speak to the Oaf before we train him," Hiei observed. Kurama nodded his agreement.

As the evening grew later, Kurama began to grow drowsy by Hiei's bedside. "Fox, you need sleep.," the hiyoukai remarked.

"No, I'm Fi-i-i-ne," Kurama insisted, the final word distorted by a large yawn.

"Fox, don't argue. You haven't been well this week either. Go, get a shower, get changed, and then come down here and keep me warm," Hiei suggested.

"Mmm. I think I like that idea, Love," Kurama replied, smiling. The fox kissed Hiei on the cheek, and left to do just that.

A few minutes after the kitsune had departed, a head peeked into the room. A deep, male voice asked, "Hiei? Are you awake."

"Yes," Hiei responded, for the third time that night. He thought it was funny how each member of the family asked the exact same thing upon entering the room. Hatanaka slowly entered and gingerly sat down beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" the human asked.

"Like I have a deep slash across my chest," Hiei answered, very matter-of-factly. His patience with the human had worn out when the man had struck his fox.

Hatanaka knew this. Still, he felt he had to speak to the demon. "I wanted to thank you, Hiei, for saving my son and Shiori. Also for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if they had... I saw how upset Shuuichi was over your injury, and all I could think was that that would be me crying over my son's death if you had not intervened. I am in your debt for saving my family. Your family, too, I guess. I mean, we are your family, by marriage, sort of... I don't know how to say what I want to say. I don't think I even know what I want to say. This whole week has been so confusing, and now I owe you so much. I guess I want to just say thank you."

Hiei just accepted the man's speech without comment. He wasn't sure about this family thing. He had accepted Shiori as a mother figure, and had taken a brotherly liking to Shuuichi-kun, but he was decidedly uneasy about Hatanaka.

After a long silence, Hatanaka smiled weakly at Hiei. "I hope you feel better, Hiei," he said before leaving the room.

Kurama saw Hatanaka leaving Hiei's room from the hallway balcony. After the human had left, the fox immediately went to his mate's side to be sure nothing was amiss.

"Hiei?" Kurama called softly as he entered the room.

"Yes, Fox?" came the low reply.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama eyes his mate carefully, looking for any response to the conversation with the human.

"Fine, Fox. He wanted to thank me for saving his son. He called me family. I'm still not sure about him, though," Hiei replied.

"He was very concerned about you. He helped to treat you," Kurama stopped at the strange look Hiei gave him. "Love, it was accept his aid or spontaneously sprout two more hands. He did help, and he was very upset for you. He also tried to comfort me when I thought you were going to... He's trying, Hiei," Kurama concluded, not wanting to think about how close to death Hiei had been.

"I know, Fox. I am trying, too," Hiei responded. It was true; the hiyoukai was trying very hard to get along with the ningen. After all, he had not killed, maimed, or charred the man when the altercation with Kurama took place. Kurama nodded, and climbed onto the bed next to Hiei.

"I can't come under the covers with you, Love. I'm sorry. It's too hot under there." Hiei nodded. Kurama snuggled up to the fire demon as best he could and settled down to sleep. When Shiori looked in on them thirty minutes later, both were sleeping peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiei awoke to a dull throbbing in his chest. It was two days later, and he still hurt. His youki was slowly returning, and his wound was slowly healing, but he hated having to lie in the bed all day, every day. He felt useless as Kurama tended to his needs. The fire demon had to admit, though, it was pleasant to lie there and listen to the fox's voice as Kurama spoke and read to him. He was reminded of a time he had been paralyzed and blinded. Kurama was just as attentive to him now as he had been then, but with one major difference: Kurama was still eating this time. Kurama's somewhat sensitive stomach had begun to act up when Hiei had gotten hurt, but Shiori had taken to preparing him very light, very bland meals, and he forced himself to eat. So far it was working.

The fire demon turned his head to his right. Kurama still slumbered beside him. The kitsune's face was peaceful; the lines of worry had faded while he slept. Hiei knew the lines would be back when Kurama awoke, but he relished this moment, being able to gaze at the kitsune's beauty without reserve. All too soon, Kurama stirred and began to awaken.

"Good morning, Love," Kurama greeted his mate. "How do you feel?"

"Still sore, but I'll live," Hiei replied. Kurama smiled, and sat up.

"I want to take a look at that wound again today," the fox said, stretching. Kurama took a few minutes to clean himself up and then returned to Hiei's side. Gently, he peeled back the edge of the green paste-glue to see the wound beneath. Smiling, he looked at his bedridden lover. "It looks great, Hiei. It's begun to heal much faster overnight. I'll see if I can take some more of the paste off."

With that, Kurama began carefully separating bits of the green, gummy paste from the main slathering. More and more came off, revealing pink, new skin, freshly healed. Soon, all the paste was gone. All that remained of the near fatal wound was a band of pink, healing skin. Even that scar would fade completely, leaving Hiei's chest unmarred. Scars on demons were rare, and only formed from wounds inflicted with substantial youki. This was a flesh wound and would disappear completely.

"At this rate, you may be up and about by this evening, Love," Kurama said eagerly. Hiei just smiled at this. He could not wait to get out of that bed.

Kurama had kept Hiei in the guest bedroom the entire time. Kurama had also stayed in the guest bedroom, leaving their bedroom upstairs unused. Hiei missed his own bed.

A soft knock at the door caught both the demons' attention. "Come in," Kurama called out.

"Hey, how's the patient?" Shiori said brightly, sticking her head in the door.

"I'm feeling much better," Hiei said.

"The paste is off now, Mother. Hiei is healing on his own," Kurama supplied.

"That's wonderful!" Shiori was grateful to the demon for saving her family, and had told him so on several occasions. She was eager for him to recover. "When will you be on your feet again, Hiei?"

"Maybe later today. It depends on what the warden had to say," Hiei said playfully, glancing at Kurama. The fox just rolled his eyes.

"The warden says he'll be right back with your breakfast," the kitsune jibed. With a small peck on Hiei's cheek, Kurama left to get them some food. In the kitchen his stepfather greeted him.

"How is he doing?" the human asked. Kurama appraised the man as he answered. Hatanaka had been much more accepting of their relationship since Hiei had saved Shuu-kun's life. He had left the demons to their own devices, and completely stopped trying to change them or interfere with their lives. He still felt the urge to do so, but he restrained himself. He had made arrangements to see the therapist every week, and hopefully soon even the urges would fade. Hatanaka had also allowed Shuu-kun to visit the demons without supervision. In the past he had always been by his son's side, a feeble attempt to police what was shown to his boy. Now that the relationship was common knowledge, he allowed the preteen to interact with the demons as if nothing were amiss.

He did request, however, that Kurama was not actually in the bed with Hiei when Shuu-kun was in the room. Kurama understood this; it would have been improper for him to be in the bed with anyone, male or female, when the boy was present.

"He's doing much better today. I think he may be up and walking by tonight," Kurama answered. Hatanaka nodded.

"I need to go out for a bit, Shuuichi. There's a problem at the office. Even on vacation, they need me. I'll be back this evening," the man said. Kurama nodded. Within a few minutes, Hatanaka was gone.

"Hey, how's Hiei?" came a voice from the living room. Shuu-kun had awakened, and was stumbling into the kitchen. The boy looked funny in his shorts and tee shirt, complete with bed head.

"He's doing better. Your father will be out today; he had to go to work to fix something," Kurama answered.

"Typical," Shuu-kun moaned. "They can't get along without him. He's always going in early, staying late, and going on trips. That's why we hardly ever go away, except for a day trip here and there, or if he takes me on a business trip with him. I can't wait until the next family reunion," the boy mumbled.

"Reunion?" Kurama asked with interest. His own family observed no such tradition.

"Yeah. Every couple of years we all get together for three or four days and try to out-impress each other with wonderful stories of how perfect our lives are. Can't wait until he tells them about this past week," the boy responded sarcastically. At Kurama's strange glance, Shuu-kun explained, "Dad got all his prejudices from his folks. The whole family is super-right-wing-mega-conservative. Dad's one of the open-minded ones. I think he may just keep you and Hiei a secret from them all. They disowned his cousin; they'd drop all of us in a heartbeat as well."

"I see," Kurama said thoughtfully. Already he began to contrive excuses not to attend a function involving his new, extended family.

By this time, breakfast was done. Kurama placed a plate on the table for his stepbrother, and took the rest in to feed his lover.

After breakfast, Hiei drifted off to sleep. His quickened healing was sapping his strength. Gently kissing the hiyoukai on the forehead, Kurama slipped out of the room and silently closed the door. When Shiori looked at him quizzically, he said, "He's asleep." The human nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad he will be alright, Shuuichi," she said. "Son, do you have some time to talk to me while the others are out and Hiei sleeps?" Kurama nodded and joined his mother on the couch.

"Son," Shiori began. "Hiei revealed some of his past that surprised me greatly. I had no idea he had formed a gang and tried to take over the world." Shiori paused for her son to respond.

"Yes, Mother, he did. That was quite a while ago, and I am certain that his motivation now is very different," Kurama replied, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Sweetheart, do you know that he is still in contact with the surviving member of his gang?" Shiori asked, deciding the direct approach would be the best.

Without hesitation and without flinching, Kurama replied, "Yes, I know of this."

"And you approve of it? This other demon could be dangerous. What if they try again?" Shiori asked, her voice laden with concern.

"Mother, they won't..."

"How can you be so certain, Son?"

"Mother," Kurama sighed deeply. "I am the surviving demon."

Shiori looked at her son with blank eyes for a moment. "You? You broke into Spirit World and took the artifacts? Hiei said his companion's motives were personal. Who did you know that was..." Suddenly the woman's eyes grew wide as she realized the truth of what had happened. "For...me?" she whispered. Kurama nodded.

"I wished for your health and happiness, Mother," he admitted softly.

"Shuuichi, Son, don't you realize I could never be happy if I lost you?" Shiori breathed, tears in her eyes. She reached out and drew her son into a fierce embrace. "And for this you risked your life, then served Spirit World on probation?" she murmured.

Kurama drew back. "Yes, Mother, I did. But I'm not all bad. I never got detention, after all," he joked. With tears still glimmering in her eyes, Shiori laughed a little.

"That's my Shuuichi. Perfect student, perfect son, demon thief. And I love him all the more for it," she said, hugging him again. Relieved, Kurama hugged her back. After a moment, Shiori finally broke the hug.

"Shuuichi, I keep learning new things about you all the time, shocking things. I'm not a young woman anymore, and I'm not getting any younger, so if you have any other news that may give me a heart attack, it may be safer for you to tell me about it now instead of later," she suggested.

Laughing, Kurama shook his head. "No more news. I have some harrowing tales of my adventures, but I think you would rather never hear them." Shiori regarded him for a moment.

"Well, it's obvious that you survived them all, so if you wish to share them, I would like to hear about them. Although I guess I wouldn't blame you if you censored them for me. I tend to worry about you; I'm your mother, after all." Kurama smiled and nodded, and the two spent the afternoon chatting about Kurama's various adventures. They did not stop until the guest room door opened, and a sleepy-looking Hiei stepped out.

The hiyoukai had healed considerably while he slept, and was now determined to keep himself out of that bed. Despite Kurama's best efforts, Hiei would not lay back down. Finally the fox gave up, and settled for following Hiei everywhere. Deciding this could be fun, the fire demon spent several hours wandering aimlessly around the ground level of the house, leading his overprotective fox from room to room. Shiori watched merrily, smiling and feeling good about her son's relationship.

When Hatanaka returned at dinnertime he brought home a large meal. He also carried a large something or other wrapped in paper and covered with a blanket. "I have great news," he announced when everyone had gathered around the table to eat. "I spoke to the exterminator. The roaches are gone, and we will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon, a smidge earlier than he had anticipated." Everyone at the table was relieved by this news. Although they had made leaps and bounds together as a family, getting apart would be a large step forward in their healing. The family enjoyed a pleasant evening together eating their meal and making small talk.

When dinner was over, Hatanaka volunteered to help Shiori clean up the kitchen, giving the demons some time alone. Smiling his thanks, Kurama took Hiei to their own room. The two had to settle for cuddling and talking, as Hiei was still a bit too weak for much more. Both knew that the hiyoukai would be back to normal by the following night when the humans had left.

The night passed quickly, and the next morning found the Hatanakas packing their belongings and getting ready to go home. Hatanaka addressed both the demons when they were sitting down to breakfast in the kitchen.

"Shuuichi, Hiei, I want to thank you for your hospitality over the past week and a half. I appreciate it. I got you a gift," he said, gesturing to the mysterious package he had brought home the previous night. The demons looked at each other for a moment. Finally Kurama arose and peeled back the paper. Inside the package was the mirror he had admired at the restaurant several days earlier; the mirror with the rose set into it. Also in the package was a long, curved object, wrapped in cloth. This Hatanaka handed to Hiei. Slowly the hiyoukai unwrapped the parcel. Inside was his katana, expertly repaired.

"Thank you Hatanaka-san," Kurama said with a small bow. Hiei nodded his thanks as well as he examined the blade. The craftsmanship was unparalleled. When he looked at the human with questioning eyes, Hatanaka explained.

"A friend of mine collects weapons, and knows an excellent sword smith. He arranged the repairs for me, and expedited them."

"I would be interested in meeting this smith," Hiei said. The work was flawless, and the blade would be just as strong as it had been originally, a feat that most smithies could not pull off. Hatanaka nodded.

"We'll go and see him sometime. Forgive me if it is not today, though, as we have much to do," he said. The demons nodded.

With that, the visiting family loaded their belongings into their car and bid the demons farewell. Kurama waved and watched them pull out of the driveway before he closed the door and turned around to face his mate.

"Well, it's over. We're back to our lives again. Where were we?" the kitsune asked with a glimmer in his green eyes. Catching on, Hiei stepped over to Kurama, pressing his body to the fox's.

"We were right about here." he murmured, leaning in towards Kurama. Just as their lips were about to touch, Hiei blurred away, starting another of their chases throughout the house.

A red-topped blur careened through the hallway, followed closely by a black-topped blur. Feinting a turn into the guest room, the red-headed figure spun gracefully, just out of reach of the smaller pursuer. With a smirk, the black haired figured disappeared from sight completely. Kurama suddenly felt slender, strong arms wrap around him from behind. "Caught you, Fox."

Kurama leaned his head back and sighed as the hands clasped in front of him began to trace the contours of his chest. The fox turned and grasped his mate tightly. The two moved into their bedroom, eager for some private time without any interruptions. Just as they were getting onto the bed, still wrapped around each other, the telephone began to ring.

The two demons paused and looked at each other, both feeling a terrible sense of deja vu. Each gave a small shrug and they continued where they had left off, ignoring the machine, the caller, and pretty much the rest of the outside world.


End file.
